Shocked
by VRWC
Summary: Kim drops everything to date Josh, leaving Ron to save the world alone.  And when he needs help saving the world, who should step up but Bonnie.
1. Chapter 1

Shocked

Disclaimer: Kim Possible et. All belongs to Disney and those folks, which sadly enough means I don't own any of this.

Summary: Kim drops everything to date Josh, including missions. And when Ron needs help saving the world, who should step up but Bonnie.

Chapter One: Fed Up

**Ron's POV**

Ron was rapidly getting fed up with this, Kim and Monkey needed to find a new place to make out, in front of her locker blocked off his access to the computer Wade used to talk to them. Well there was the Kimmunicator, but Ron didn't have one of those and he was sure that best friends or not Kim would kill him if he took hers.

He was starting to run out of options though, Barkin had nearly killed him after Wade hadhacked the PA for the 3rd time that week to tell Ron about a mission, thankfully all the missions had been minor ones. The most stressful, if that was the right word, had been Frugal Lucre trying to get everyone in the world to give him a dollar… again… by threatening to spam everyone's email accounts with modern 'art' pictures. Even Ron had found that to be a plain stupid scheme and Lucre had gone down without much trouble on Ron's part.

Ron figured though that it was only a matter of time before some of the more A-list villains started acting up, Monkey Fist he could take, Duff Killigan maybe… but if Shego made an appearance he and the world would be in trouble thanks to Kim Possible's inability to separate herself from her boyfriend of two weeks.

This was just uncool, he couldn't move Kim and Monkey to get to the computer, Wade couldn't give him the latest mission over his cell phone or the PA because it involved blueprints. Ron took a deep breath and made his decision, using what little stealth he claimed to possess Ron made his way over to Kim's backpack, taking a deep breath he opened it up and removed the small blue PDA sized device.

Stepping back he slowly let out his breath and waited, Kim didn't so much as blink in his direction, ok that might not have been the best thought since her eyes were closed but regardless she showed no sign of noticing he had ever been there.

Sighing in frustration at Kim's inattention to saving the world Ron pressed the respond button on the Kimmunicator and was connected to Wade.

"Hey Kim… Ron?" The supergenius found himself stumped, "Ron, you do know that Kim's going to kill you for taking the Kimmunicator right?"

Ron turned the screen to face Kim's current activity and once Wade had gotten an eyeful, Ron knew by the sounds of disgust that emanated from the Kimmunicator, he turned the screen back to him. "Wade," Ron said, "I don't think Kim would notice right now if Shego waltzed up to her and shouted at the top of her lungs that she was giving up the villainy thing and going good."

Wade pondered this for a second before turning to his many keyboards and punching keys rapidly, "Ok Ron," he said, "I think you can handle this on your own but I'll have GJ on standby just incase this goes south." Wade punched a few more keys and the screen replaced his image with a set of blueprints of a mansion.

Ron puzzled over why a villain would make a lair in a mansion before he realized who he was going up against, "Senior Senior Senior?" Ron said.

"And Junior," Wade replied, "The good news is they're not being too creative this time, just your run of the mill death-ray. The bad news is they've hired henchmen so you're not going to be able to walk in like always."

"Aw man," Ron moaned, "I always liked that about them, it was a nice touch of the Hero/Villain relationship that they just let Kim and me walk in to foil their plan."

He heard Wade chuckle as the blueprints were replaced with the image of the teams resident genius. "Well I guess they finally caught on that that was a bad idea," Wade said, "Anyways, I've set you up with a GJ transport, it should be there soon so just go throw on your mission clothes and it'll meet you out front."

Ron made for his own locker at a job sighing inwardly as he hit the off button and put the Kimmunicator in his own backpack, he had a history essay due tomorrow that he was going to be up way late finishing if this mission didn't end in about 5 minutes.

A few minutes later Ron walked out the front door in his normal mission clothes, the only thing different was his school backpack slung over his shoulder. Standing outside the school he stood there as a GJ VTOL Transport settled down, other students barely even turning an eye at the now normal sigh of some weird vehicle coming to pick up Kim and Ron, well just Ron this time.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Stoppable," the pilot said, "it's about a 2 hour flight and you'll HALO from around 80,000 feet."

Ron just nodded as he sat down and opened up his backpack, much as he hated to actually work on such a long flight it was the only way he'd get this essay done before it was late and Barkin had yet another excuse to put him in detention.

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie watched as Ron ran out the front door then turned to watch Kim continue making out with a scowl on her face. She didn't think she'd ever hated little Ms. Perfect more than she did at that moment. Any respect Bonnie may have had for Kim sticking by the loser despite his being just that had evaporated over the month since school had started.

Bonnie was so busy hating Kim that she didn't notice her own best friend walk up behind her. "Hey Bonnie," Tara said. Bonnie jumped and turned to fix a glare at the blonde, "Don't sneak up on me like that." She bit out.

"I didn't sneak up," Tara said," you were just too busy… um, what were you doing staring at Kim like that?"

Bonnie sighed and dropped her glare to just look at Tara as she said, "I was hating her, what did you think I was doing?"

Tara looked over at Kim and Josh continuing to make out before turning back to Bonnie and saying, "Well it looked like you might be jelling over Josh asking her out. I mean you just broke up with Brick and I just thought…"

Bonnie closed her eyes and resisted the urge to hit her head on the nearby lockers, "Tara," she ground out, "How many times do I have to say that I'm taking a break from dating, football players may be at the top of the food chain but they're just so stupid and I need a break from that right now."

Tara shot her a skeptical look as she said, "Alright but I still don't get why you hate her so much, I mean that look was more than the normal 'she gets everything so easy' hating her look."

Bonnie looked back over at Kim and glared as she growled out, "It should because I hate her more right now than I ever have."

"But why," Tara asked, "I mean you aren't jelling over Josh and that's the only thing I can think of her doing differently."

Bonnie shook her head as she looked back at her friend and in a heated voice said, "Because however much I hated her before, I at least had some respect for her sticking by the loser despite his being a loser and I guess that her saving the world was cool too. But now that she and Mankey are all over each other she's dropped Stoppable and the world saving thing. And she's also dropped all her other friends, and clubs, and as much as I like chairing everything and being cheer captain, I wanted it to be because I beat Kim, not because she got a boyfriend. I've been on one of those world saving things of hers before too, trust me that what that Gill freak did was nothing compared to that Dementor guy she and I ran up against. And now she's just ditching all that for some pretty face, arrgh I don't care how much I hate her, that's just low."

Tara stood shock still for several long seconds after Bonnie's tirade before sputtering, "Oh… well I guess that makes sense." The silence returned for almost a full minute before Tara said, "But what are you going to do about it?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to snap an answer back but then shut it as she looked at Kim and then the door Ron had run out several times before turning back to Tara and smirking, "Stoppable's been saving the world solo for two weeks, maybe it's time I did something about that. And his being a loser, well we'll figure out something to do about that."

AN: Huzzah! my first posted story. I have plans to make this such a cool story that your heads might explode from the awesomeness, though if I approach that I'll try to tone it down because killing my readers wouldn't be cool. And just to note, remember that everything I write should get better from here since this is where I make all my rookie mistakes. Have fun with Ch2 when it comes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Shocked

Disclaimer: Much as I would like to I own nothing of any value in this story.

Chapter Two: Partners

**Ron's POV**

Ron quietly opened the door to his house hoping to not wake his parents. Succeeding in silently getting in, he then crept as quietly as he could to his room. Wincing as he climbed the stairs he knew he'd be carrying a few more bruises for the next couple of days, it was far tougher than he had thought it would be to both fight off the henchmen and destroy the lair.

Finally making it to his bed, Ron didn't even bother to change out of his mission clothes, just dropped his backpack on the floor and collapsed on top of his sheets into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He was rudely returned to the waking world the next morning by his mother's shouts that if he didn't get going in the next 5 minutes he'd be late for school. Ron drug himself out of bed over his body's protests of not nearly enough sleep and how sore it was. Throwing on new clothes and an overabundance of deodorant to cover up his not showering Ron was out the door in a mere 4 minutes hoping on his scooter with some toast in his mouth and a wave from Rufus in his window he was off to school.

Parking his scooter between two cars, Ron jumped off and fishing around in his backpack pulled out his history essay and thanked every god he could think of that he'd done it on the plane ride to the Senior's island. Rushing to homeroom he slid into his desk just as the late bell rang and Mr. Barkin stepped into the room.

"Well class," Barkin began, "It seems like I'll be your teacher today… again. Your latest teacher apparently had a run in with a rabid wombat, I'd rather not think about that, but anyways hand in your history essays!"

The class groaned as they all reached into their backpacks and got out their essays, with the notable exceptions of Kim Possible and Monkey.

"Possible, Mankey!" Barkin shouted out, "Where in the name of all that is holy are your essays?"

Ron turned around to look at the desk behind him and saw Kim and Monkey staring at each other with sickening looks on their faces, totally oblivious to the real world.

"Ha," he heard Bonnie laugh, "little Ms. Perfect didn't do her essay, oh this is just too good!"

Ron was sorely tempted to defend his best friend with a snappy comeback, if he could come up with one, but the short of it was that Kim skipping homework to make out with Monkey was nothing new, and really Bonnie had done the essay and Kim hadn't, there wasn't much for Ron to work with when he was faced with this sort of reality.

Ron bit his tongue and sat through the rest of his classes watching Mr. Barkin become more and more amazed that a star pupil like Kim Possible hadn't done any of her homework at least till Chem. when a familiar tone sounded from his backpack.

"Wade," Ron whispered as he hit the button to answer, "This is not a good time I'm in the middle of class."

"This is the big one," Wade interrupted, "Shego and Drakken have broken out of jail and stolen something called an atmospheric manipulator, I've tracked them to a lair in the Canadian Rockies."

Ron felt himself blanch as what Wade said settled in, he looked over his shoulder to see if the mention of their arch-nemesis had shocked Kim out of her Monkey induced stupor, but she was staring at him just as dreamily as ever.

"Okay," Ron said steeling himself, "So what's my ride and when's it coming?"

"I've hooked you up with GJ again," Wade replied, "they're the fastest way to get there on short notice, oh and it'll be outside the school in about 10 minutes."

"Alright I'll be there," Ron said as he got up and quietly excused himself from class to go get ready for a mission he was very unsure of his ability to handle. So focused was he on worrying if he could foil Drakken's latest plan without Kim there to handle Shego that he failed to notice a certain brunette cheerleader quietly slip out after him.

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie made sure to be very inconspicuous listening in on Ron talk to that Wade kid she had talked to once before on that little blue thing he and Kim always used, and from his reaction to whoever these 'Drakken and Shego' people were she gathered that they were not good news.

She had seen almost as grim as cast to Kim's face when Wade had mentioned a Dr. Dementor, and given how bad that experience had been she was expecting even worse since there were apparently two people involved this time.

When Ron asked the teacher to be excused for a mission, a routine question from him or Ms. Perfect, Bonnie took the opportunity to slip out after him guessing, successfully, that the teacher would pay her as little attention as Ron. Teen heroes must be getting mundane if the teachers didn't so much as bat an eyelash at them missing class to save the world Bonnie briefly thought.

Once out in the hall, Bonnie made for the bathroom already grabbing the set of 'Kim' clothes she had had in her closet since they went out of style, one never could be sure when something could come back into style and Bonnie knew it paid to be prepared for unforeseen fashion shifts.

Hurriedly throwing on the new set of clothes, Bonnie jogged out to the front of the school to wait for Ron, she had about 7 minutes to convince him to take her along on this mission, a fact that would probably be more difficult given that these were apparently big name villains instead of some smaller fish she would have had an easier time coming along to combat.

Not even a minute later the front doors opened and Bonnie watched as Ron walked out still cramming his normal clothes into his backpack.

She watched in mild amusement as he turned to walk to right where Bonnie was standing to wait for his ride and he finally noticed her and the fact that she was dressed much the same he was except she had the midriff barring shirt.

"Bonnie!" He said in disbelief, "What are you doing here, and why are you dressed in mission clothes?"

Sighing at how dense men could be, Bonnie finally looked Ron right in the eye and said in a voice that to her at least would tolerate no argument, "Well what do you think Stoppable, I'm standing here dressed in mission clothes, waiting for a ride that's going to a mission, I wonder what I'm doing here..."

Demonstrating that he had a brain, for understanding her, and that he didn't, for arguing with her, Ron said, "Bonnie you are not going to come with me and fight Shego and Drakken, it's way too dangerous for someone experienced like me, let alone you.

"Well then why are you going?" Bonnie snapped back.

"Because someone has to." Ron said his voice finally heating with anger.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied, "And someone has to go along with you, I've seen those bruises you've been getting while little Ms. Perfect is making out with what do you call him, Monkey, and it's about time someone did your job while you're doing hers, I've been on one of these things and it's just not something that you should be doing alone."

Bonnie could see in his face that Ron knew she was right but that he wasn't done arguing yet. "You still shouldn't come on this Bonnie," he said, "if you really want to help with this then that's great because you are right that it's a lot tougher alone, but start with someone easier, like Motor Ed, or Frugal Lucre, Drakken and Shego are about as dangerous as it gets and I'm not going to let you get hurt like that."

"Is that right?" Bonnie growled as she stepped right up to Ron, her glare making up for the two inches he had over her, "Well I could say the same to you, I know you're still too beat up to do everything on your own, so you need me."

His return glare said volumes that Ron was thinking about her not being hurt over himself, something that Bonnie found sweet, none of the guys at the top of the food chain would do the same. But at the moment that sweetness was terribly misguided and was giving Bonnie a far tougher task than she needed right at the moment.

"Look," she said, "You and Kim are a team right." He nodded, "And now Kim is throwing that aside for a pretty face yes." Ron added a scowl to his nod, "So now you're missing a team member." "For the moment." Ron finally spoke up. "Well," Bonnie cut him off, "I'm saying that I'm going to fill that gap, and don't say I don't know what I'm getting into, I helped fight that Dementor guy and I know darn well he's on your A-list of villains."

Ron looked like he was about to keep arguing, but before he could start up again the grass started to blow as the GJ transport came over the school to settle down on the grass in front of the two. Ron looked at Bonnie as the ramp lowered and before turning to walk into the plane took a breath and said, "Alright, but I don't want you doing any fighting, just find the big self-destruct button and push it, then we run like mad."

Bonnie smiled to herself as she walked behind Ron, not only was she proving how much better than Kim Possible she was, but she might be able to split up Kim and Ron as a team and pull Stoppable into following her everywhere, oh yes this was going to be good.

AN: Wow, who knew if I set a thousand Monkeys to a thousand typewriters for a thousand years they'd not only produce the complete works of Shakespeare, but something people would read as well. I'm already euphoric at how well this has been recieved and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one. Ch3 should be out Monday, something to start the work week.


	3. Chapter 3

Shocked

Disclaimer: I own the computer on which I'm typing this story! But not anything in the story… darn.

Chapter Three: Who exactly are you?

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie sat, and sat, and sat, this plane ride to northern Canada was taking way too long, and in her joy at figuring out this brilliant plan, and then getting Stoppable to let her come, she'd never quite gotten around to figuring out just how she was going to lure little Ms. Perfect's best friend away from her.

At last she decided that she needed to know something about these Drakken and Shego people, otherwise there might not be any more missions for her to go on and the plan would be done with right then and there.

"Hey Stoppable," she said, she wouldn't call him 'loser' anymore it would be counter-productive, but she was nowhere near addressing him as 'Ron', "You mind telling me something about these guys we're gonna go fight, I'd like to avoid getting killed or seriously maimed."

Her blonde 'partner' scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly and replied, "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that. Well Drakken is the brains behind the whole outfit, he's always inventing or stealing some sort of death ray or hatching some completely messed up scheme, so he's not that dangerous on his own. It's Shego that you've got to watch out for, she's every bit as good a fighter as Kim so I think you know how good that makes her, but add that to her freaky glowing hands and the fact that she's a villain and you've got some bad news on your hands."

"And the henchmen?" Bonnie asked wondering how Stoppable could have left out the third part of that organization.

"You know," he said, "They've got a really bad turnover rate I think it's something with their union keeping them from working for one employer for too long."

Bonnie just stared at him, she had gotten the impression from that Dr. Dementor that some of the villains in this business were less than all there, but henchmen unions, what was she going to find next villain magazines or conventions?

Shaking her head at the sheer absurdity of what she was getting into Bonnie turned back to Stoppable and said, "So just what do you do on these flights of yours, I don't think you and Ms. Perfect just sit and enjoy the scenery of a military transport.

Again her 'partner' scratched the back of his had as he grinned sheepishly, Bonnie figured that if he had 'forgotten' as much as she thought he had that she was going to be seeing that a lot.

However eventually Stoppable managed to reply, "Well usually Kim and I just talk, you know the latest deal at Bueno Nacho, Kim moaning about something at Club Banana she can't afford, just stuff."

Even before he was done, the wheels were already turning in Bonnie's head as she realized this was the perfect opportunity to draw Stoppable away from Ms. Perfect and towards her. Not to mention that learning a bit about him might help them work together, which would probably help keep her alive, and Bonnie placed that fairly high on her list of priorities.

"Okay," she said carefully choosing her words, "I guess we could talk about Bueno Nacho and Club Banana, but I think if we're going to be working together that we should start by learning about each other, so talk."

"Huh," he managed to get out as a look of total blankness sprouted on his face.

Somehow Bonnie managed to resist the temptation to hit him upside the head as she glared at him, finally realizing that Stoppable really didn't know what she was getting at she decided that she'd have to start.

"Stuff like this," she ground out, "I did ballet for 12 years, I like chocolate ice cream, I hate the O'Boyz, I have 2 older sisters, I'm thinking about being a doctor when I get out of high school, I think clowns are the source of all evil in this world, that kind of stuff."

"Oh," Stoppable said, "Oh oh oh, see I thought you meant like looking at each others homework. Well I guess if you wanna know about the Ronster I can tell you a few things…"

Bonnie managed to restrain a smile as Stoppable started telling her about himself, this was going to work great for her plan, and she'd have so much time to do this over and over, and if it meant having to open up to Stoppable, well he was going to be in her camp before long so it wouldn't matter.

**Ron's POV**

Ron peeked around the corner before dashing across the hallway and motioning for Bonnie to follow him. He knew Bonnie was up to something with her whole 'learning about each other' suggestion, but Ron couldn't delude even himself that he was smart enough to figure that particular scheme out.

Creeping through more hallways Ron really regretted having to leave Rufus behind, but the little guy was down with whatever passed for the flu among Naked Mole Rats. And the vet had said no strenuous activity for the foreseeable future. Finally he stepped out a door onto a large catwalk about 10 feet over what looked to be the main room of Drakken's lair, stepping back into the hallway he motioned to Bonnie to catch up with him.

As she stepped up beside him Ron turned to whisper to the brunette, "Ok, let's keep this simple, I'll deal with Shego and the henchmen, you just get in there, hit the self-destruct button and we get out of there."

Bonnie nodded and the look on her face said that whatever her opinion of him, she recognized just how serious this was and she was going to if not willingly, at least reliably defer to his experience on missions.

Sneaking back out on to the catwalk, Ron and Bonnie stuck to the shadows as they made their way around the periphery of the lair until Ron stopped and tapping Bonnie's shoulder, pointed to the main control panel which contained the near obligatory large red self-destruct button.

Just then, Drakken and Shego walked into the lair with Drakken already well into his villainous monologue, "…and so Shego, with the atmospheric manipulator in my grasp I shall have the power to create tornadoes of unlimited power anywhere I want. And faced with that threat, the governments of the world will have no choice but to submit to my will. And this time no pesky cheerleaders are going to stop me."

Almost as though she was born for the role, Ron watched as Bonnie bristled at Drakken's remark and stepped out of the shadows loudly declaring, "Well I don't know about pesky cheerleaders, but you'll darn well have a cheerleader stopping you."

"Kim Poss…" Drakken shouted as he turned around and trailed off as it became quite apparent that the cheerleader addressing him was not his arch-rival. "Um…" the blue skinned mad scientist mumbled, "who exactly are you?"

Ron decided that this was when he should make his entrance and spare Drakken the verbal lashing he was about to receive from Bonnie, there were some things even a supervillain didn't deserve. Stepping out of the shadows Drakken and Shego immediately switched their focus to him as a figure they could recognize.

"Hey it's Kimmies sidekick," Shego said, "now who the heck is this and where's the princess?" Before Bonnie could let loose with verbal fury on the evil duo Ron decided to provide an answer, "Kim's on vacation," he said, "so until further notice, meet Bonnie Rockwaller, the new resident cheerleader of your nightmares."

Shego glared up at him, a glare he didn't particularly relish being on the receiving end of and her retort proved just as barbed as her glare, "So what, did the sidekick switch from following one cheerleader to another? How pathetic can you be, I mean you can't even save the world without some pom-pom toting airhead around to show you the way."

Ron felt his own desire to let out some verbal smack down and felt no reason whatsoever to restrain himself, "Well I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but this is one sidekick who's stepping up into the big leagues, and if you're feeling a little left behind, you'll get your chance, but don't mess with my mad fu powers."

Shego fixed him with a very appraising look, but Drakken wasn't quite as reserved in his response, clutching his stomach in hearty laughter and guffawing out, "Oh that is too rich, the buffoon expecting to take Shego down, ha! That is just too good, now since the annoying cheerleader isn't here why don't you do something about these annoyances Shego so I can get this world taking over show on the road."

But Shego didn't leap to obey her employers command, instead the villainess just stood there, still sizing Ron up. Figuring that when she did attack she would do so without playing holding much of anything back Ron started praying that his Mystical Monkey Power would pick today to show up.

Figuring that she was quite unnoticed, Ron noticed Bonnie starting to slide around his back to where she could hopefully jump down and hit the big red button without anyone ever having to throw a punch.

Unfortunately for him, Shego was just as observant of Bonnie sneaking around and she leapt up to the catwalk with her hands flaring up. "I don't think so cheerleader." Shego smirked. Before Shego could take a lunge at Bonnie, Ron pushed his partner back and stood between the two ladies ready to go one on one with Kim's most dangerous foe.

"Aww… how sweet," Shego said with an evil smile on her face, "The buffoon is keeping his girlfriend safe."

Ron knew he was about to have to back up his words with his fighting skills, but he couldn't resist the chance for one last barb, "What jealous that Bonnie's got friends? I wouldn't think a big mean woman like you would need to stand behind anyone."

Shego growled, and with her hands flaring even brighter she dove at Ron who at the last minute jumped over the attack while at the same time Bonnie jumped off the catwalk and landed right in front of Drakken who shied back with a yelp.

Ron quickly turned his attention back to his own fight as Shego twisted to try and trip him up, springing up onto the catwalks handrail, Ron jumped back down and as Shego leapt back up to her feet he lunged forward with a jab. Shego blocked his jab and spun into a roundhouse kick that Ron was forced to dodge by jumping backwards.

"Well," Shego said, "You're not half bad Stoppable. I might have to stop Drakken from calling you buffoon."

"Thanks," Ron said, "I can really see why Kim's so sore after she goes a few rounds with you."

Shego smirked and lit her hands up again, but as she started to spring forward with an attack, the normal lights of the lair went red and a loud klaxon started wailing, Bonnie had obviously made it to the self-destruct button.

Ron looked down to see several henchmen tangled up where they had tried to catch Bonnie and instead caught their counterpart. He saw out of the corner of his eye Shego sighing as she saw the same thing he had.

"Well it's been fun," the villainess said, "we should try it again some time, maybe your little girlfriend won't interrupt us."

Before Ron could say anything back, Shego flipped over the railing and darted out after Drakken.

Hopping down, Ron caught up to Bonnie running out a different hallway and after a run through the halls of Drakken's latest lair, they heard the rumblings of the self-destruct going off as they made it outside into the cool nighttime air.

Ron pulled the Kimmunicator out of his pocket as he and Bonnie sat down on a rock, he called up Wade and told him the short of what had happened on the mission, after calling for a GJ transport to pick them up Wade congratulated them and signed off.

Ron turned to see Bonnie with what looked like a real smile on her face, a smile he had to admit didn't look at all bad on her, seeing him look at her Bonnie smiled wider and said, "I told you, we don't make a bad team at all."

AN: Is 'bowled over' hyphenated? Because that's what I am by the response to this story, so many readers and so many reviewers I'm still waiting to wake up and find out I fell asleep on my keyboard before posting the first chapter. As a bit of an aside, I do read other people's stories, but I have some pathological fear of leaving a review, that somehow it's going to be terrible and make the author feel bad, but I do read the stories, lots of them, and I love them so to everyone who writes who has read this story, bravo to you!


	4. Chapter 4

Shocked

Disclaimer: I am informed by my legal department, that I the first party, am required to inform you readers the second party, that the first party does not own anything in this story that is copyrighted by the several other parties involved, the second party may consider themselves informed.

Chapter Four: Aftermath

**Ron's POV**

Ron Stoppable strolled through Middleton High school feeling about as good as he ever had, not only had last nights mission gone off without a hitch even though it was Bonnie's first, but he had managed to take Shego one on one and not sustain any serious injury, Kim was going to flip when she heard this.

That managed to stop the still upbeat, but no longer jubilant young man in his tracks, right the whole reason that Bonnie had come along last night after cajoling him into letting her join up. Kim wouldn't even hear his shouts of joy to be proud of them, she and Monkey were still blissfully unaware of anything beyond each other.

"Hey Ron," a voice startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Monique behind him, "Hey Monique," he said back.

They started walking towards the cafeteria to try their luck with whatever the cafeteria lady had 'made' for today's lunch, about halfway there Monique apparently decided to start interrogating Ron about his latest mission.

"So Ron," she said, "I heard you took Bonnie on your last mission, now if that kind of crazy talk is true what's wrong with you to take Kim's biggest rival at this school on one of your and Kim's missions?"

Ron sighed, he had been expecting this from Kim's best girlfriend, so much so that he had spent his time last night at Bueno Nacho following the mission thinking about why he had taken Bonnie with him.

"Well…" he started before trailing off and looking at Monique's very interrogating glare, "Look," he decided to try another route, "I wasn't going to take her along at first, but Bonnie had a point when she said that I need someone to go with me on these things, you just can't do a mission like that alone. And I sure as heck wasn't going to take someone on their first mission against Drakken and Shego so that left Bonnie and Mr. Barkin for choices…"

"And you couldn't have taken Barkin why?" Monique asked, her desire to defend what she saw as Kim's domain outweighing her common sense for awhile longer.

Ron stared at her for a little while before he came up with an answer, "Monique this is Barkin we're talking about first off he wouldn't even have left during school no matter what kind of mission it was. And really can you imagine taking orders from Barkin on one of these things, once was enough of that thank you very much."

Monique fixed him with one last glare before finally relenting and saying, "Alright Ron you're off the hook for now, but don't think this is over. When Kim gets her head out of wonderland or wherever it is she's gone off to you're gonna pay because she is not going to be happy about this."

"Probably," Ron admitted, "but at least I'll still be around for Kim to get mad at me, there's no way I could have gotten past Shego and all of Drakken's henchmen on my own, and I hate to admit it but Bonnie's not half bad at this stuff."

Monique looked at him in disbelief that Ron could believe rather easily, but the truth was the truth.

"I'm serious Monique," he said, "Bonnie got past all of Drakken's henchmen on her own, and she did it going right through them."

"You know why you're no fun?" Monique interrupted, at Ron's blank look she provided her own answer, "When Kim gets me going like this I can break in with the latest sale at Club Banana and change the topic, I've got nothing like that on you."

Ron was about to reply, but they had finally made it to the cafeteria and he pushed open the doors to a completely full room.

"Awww man," Ron moaned, "why did everyone have to chose today of all days to eat in?"

"Um because there's a different lunch lady?" Monique said as she pointed towards the counter where there was indeed a new person serving out what looked to be fare not much better than what the normal lunch lady served.

"Well come on," Monique spoke up again, "we'd better get something to eat so we can take seats somewhere, otherwise we'll be stuck with the freshmen."

Ron decided that Monique had a very good point wanting to avoid having to eat with the freshmen, this years crop were so tiny you had to look down to avoid stepping on them it felt like.

The two quickly grabbed trays and made their way through the ever increasing line till they had the daily slop dished out onto their plates and started looking for seats. Though it appeared that they might not have been fast enough because it seemed like every table was full to bursting with students who had hoped a new lunch lady might mean real food.

Just as they were about to give up and make for the freshmen occupied tables to force some seats, a voice called out offering them some seats, "Hey Monique, I've got two seats over here!"

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie knew she was taking a major risk inviting someone as low on the food chain as Ron Stoppable to sit with her, but his friend Monique was reasonably high up giving her some cover, and besides, Bonnie had decided that she was going to have to take risks like this if she wanted her plan to succeed.

That mission, while it had been actually rather enjoyable, particularly her bit of acting at the end, had been a wake-up call for Bonnie. When Kim heard about this and Bonnie suspected that this would make it through her Mankey induced haze, Kim was going to come storming back to reclaim her spot on the team and Bonnie had no doubt she'd be shoved out.

That being true, she needed to get Stoppable on her side as fast as she could so when little Ms. Perfect did come to get her sidekick back, she'd run into the wall that was Bonnie and Ron as real partners, and Bonnie Rockwaller could not wait to see the look on Kim's face when that happened.

In the meantime she thought as she watched Stoppable and Monique make their way over to her table and sit down, she'd have to walk a fine line of opening up to Stoppable on the missions she'd have, and of keeping her reputation at school. After all it would do her no good to get Stoppable into her camp if it meant being as low on the food chain as him.

Deciding that her first step should be getting people at her level used to seeing Stoppable among them and then she could move on getting him into the conversation, Bonnie decided to engage Monique in a conversation she knew Stoppable wouldn't dare get involved in.

"Monique," she said, "is that sale still on at Club Banana, there's this pair of jeans I want so bad but I got back way late from that mission."

No matter how much disdain Monique may have held for her vis á vis her loyalties to Kim, Bonnie knew that she had an in with clothes, the girl was so fashion mad as to make her look as backwards as Stoppable in comparison.

"Girl," Monique barely kept her squeal in check, "you're good through Sunday…"

But before Monique could get into her stride, she was interrupted by Tara's sharp gasp as she broke in with, "Bonnie, you never did say how that mission went. Are you and Ron alright, did you get hurt, were you scared, did you see that Gill creep, was it as weird as that time you were stuck to Kim, were there any robots, did you have to fight anyone, are you going to go on any more missions?"

At that point Tara had to stop for a lack of breath, Bonnie looked over to see Ron looking right back, this was the point of no return for Bonnie's plan, if she said the mission had been terrible she could duck out right now, but if she told Tara the truth, that she had actually enjoyed it then she was committed to going on missions for the foreseeable future, whether the plan worked or not.

The question really was moot point, Bonnie never would have gone on the first mission or even approached Stoppable if she hadn't planned on seeing this through to the end so her response left no room for argument.

"To answer your questions Tara, we're fine, no, it was actually pretty fun, ick no, and there was a blue skinned guy and some lady with green skin, so it was weirder, no robots, not really, and yeah I think I am."

Tara was apparently having one of her rare blonde moments, because the blonde was staring back at Bonnie with an almost blank look on her face.

"Sooo… you're both alright then?" Tara asked after almost a whole minute of silence.

Bonnie bit back what promised to be an acerbic remark, but before she could give her toned down answer, Stoppable decided to exercise some sort of death wish by speaking up at Bonnie's table.

" Tara," he said slowly to make sure he had her attention, "if Bonnie and I weren't fine, we wouldn't be here. And we were dealing with Drakken and Shego, Gill doesn't hang around with them…"

Somehow where she had failed, Stoppable got through to Tara, it was probably some sort of blonde thing. What Bonnie found odd though, was that at the popular table, no one was trying to put Ron Stoppable back in his place for talking to one of their own when not spoken to, instead they were all listening to him as he elaborated on her own concise answers.

"So," Ron finished up, "if Bonnie wants to keep coming on these things I can't see a reason why not to let her."

"Well of course I'm going to keep going," Bonnie bit out, "if you got killed I'd have to start going on these things alone and I'm not letting that happen."

Bonnie looked as everyone digested her and Stoppable's exchange, they had paid him as much attention as they did her, perhaps her fellow popular students held Stoppable in higher regard than she had thought, oh this was good, this might well take a whole hunk of her plan away right now, and that would just make things so much easier.

Ye olde AN: First off, a long overdue thanks, I must thank Zaratan for writing the whole 'Bonnie's Curse' series, which gave me the inspiration to write a realistic Ron/Bon, not necessarily the pairing I'm staying totally silent on that matter, but them as a team. Second, I now realize that my decision before posting this story to not more fully explain Kim's whole flakiness was actually a mistake but this chapter was too far along to fix that, so Ch5. will deal a bit with that. All that said, I had fun writing this chapter with my thousand monkey writing crew and we hope you enjoy reading it and wait for Ch5 next Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Shocked

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student, you think I own a multi-million dollar franchise like Kim Possible? Well thanks for the thoughts, but I don't.

Chapter Five: The Others

**Ron's POV**

Ron made it through the rest of the day in good shape, he had never quite realized just how not normal missions were till now, Tara and Monique were perfectly smart people, but they, like most people, just couldn't quite get their minds around the events of his and Kim well now his and Bonnie's missions.

Throwing open the doors, Ron thanked whatever gods might be listening that there was no cheer practice for him to have to be the Mad Dog at today, that left him with the afternoon free which he intended to spend walking home from school and trying to digest the latest changes in his far too chaotic life, a stop at Bueno Nacho might also be in order of course.

He set off at a leisurely pace towards Bueno Nacho, it would take him about 20 minutes to get there like this, and that would let him get everything that needed figuring out at least somewhat organized, as well as he ever organized anything, oh alright he'd just think it through as it came to him.

About halfway there, he heard a car horn honk and a familiar car pulled up next to him.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said as Kim's mom rolled down her car window.

"Hey Ron," she said with a note of mild concern in her voice, "all off on your lonesome today?"

"Nah," he replied, "just off to Bueno Nacho for some snackage, I might have to bring something back for Rufus, the little guy's been down with something."

"Well," Mrs. Dr. P said, "if you're not too hungry later on you should stop by for dinner tonight, we haven't seen you in forever, and Kim is always out with Josh, we should at least be able to have one of the two of you there and Jim and Tim miss you."

Ron was about to politely refuse, but the look of sincerity on Kim's mom's face made him change his mind.

"Sure thing Mrs. Dr. P, dinner at the usual time?" he said.

"Of course Ron," she said then a look crossed her face and she turned back to him, "why don't you hop in Ron, hospital food isn't very good and I could do with some Bueno Nacho, plus it'll give me a chance to catch up with you before the boys have a chance to wrangle all sorts of stuff out."

Kim's mom was like a second mom to Ron, and she was plenty smart, so maybe she could help him figure some of what was on his mind out, plus when Kim did get back from Monkey land, however long that took, having her mom on his side might prevent Kim from inflicting serious bodily harm on Ron. So thanking her, Ron hopped into the car and off they went to Bueno Nacho.

Ron slid into the booth across from Mrs. Dr. P with his usual Naco and Chimerito combo, he'd also gotten a Naco to go for Rufus back home, grande sized of course.

"So Ron," Mrs. Dr. P said taking a bite of her own Naco, "you looked like you had a lot of stuff on your mind walking over here, anything you'd like to talk about?"

Ron marveled once again at the ability Kim's mom had to get at what someone was thinking, putting down his own half eaten Naco, Ron tried to get the last month from the mess in his head to something that he could speak and have Mrs. Dr. P know what he was saying.

Taking a breath he started, "Well… you know how Kim and Monkey," Mrs. Dr. P covered a laugh, "started dating at the beginning of school."

"I've been wondering about that," Mrs. Dr. P interrupted, "I never expected Kim to just drop everything like that to date Josh, and she never told us anything other than she was doing great, you wouldn't happen to know anything more about that would you?"

Ron sighed, "I really didn't even see it coming either, I mostly just had to watch. Right before school started, Monkey asked her out and Kim of course said yes. That very night we had a mission, but it was just Frugal Lucre, so it was nothing I couldn't handle on my own to let Kim go on her date."

"Ron," Mrs. Dr. P interrupted again, "I don't think Kim would get to where she is from skipping a mission with Frugal Lucre of all your villains."

Drinking some of his soda Ron said, "She didn't, it was just that the whole time we had like nothing to do, all the chair selections aren't done till the 3rd week of school, it seemed like every villain was in jail at the same time, and Kim had nothing to keep her dating Monkey. So she did, they went out every night, were together all the time at school. Nothing too big ever came up, so she could just keep pushing that to date Josh, and it just kind of became her norm by the time school really kicked in."

"And has that just thrown everything for a loop?" Mrs. Dr. P asked.

"No," Ron answered, "I mean I've been hanging out with Felix and Monique more so it's not like I've been lonely, and Bonnie has actually done surprisingly well as captain and chair of everything, it's just that Kim's stopped going on missions, which are a whole heck of a lot tougher when you're on your own. Anyways, I managed to get them done till about a week ago, but even though it's been pretty light for awhile it's still pretty tiring, and it just started showing that I was plain getting run down having to do all the work."

"So you're telling me you've been stretched too thin and you need someone to help with missions, is that right?" Kim's mom asked.

"It was," Ron replied, "but then just yesterday Wade calls me and tells me that Drakken and Shego are trying to take over the world again, I couldn't let them get away with that, so even though I was pretty sure it was gonna hurt, I told him to line up a ride. Well when I get out to where it was, I found Bonnie of all people waiting there to go on the mission. I mean missions with Bonnie, it went well and all, but when Kim gets back to her normal self, she's gonna flip."

"Not really," Mrs. Dr. P said, "if you needed someone other than Kim to go, as much as I want to side with Kimmie as her mother, Bonnie is the logical choice. She's got the most experience with this kind of stuff behind only you two, and she's the only other one who has actually been on one of your missions. It might take some getting used to for her, but when Kim gets going again she'll have to realize that your team has grown."

"That's not the worst of it," Ron sighed, "This is Bonnie we're talking about, and there is no way she doesn't have some plan behind this whole thing, she and Kim have been butting heads too long for Bonnie to let an opportunity like this go by without doing something, and I'm just worried that Kim's gonna… you know, get mad at me for somehow letting Bonnie do whatever it is she'll end up doing."

"Well," Kim's mom said slowly, "since you know what Bonnie is apt to do, you can be ready for it when she does spring whatever plan she has, and Ron let me ask you a question, are you Kim's friend?"

Ron stayed silent for several long moments, trying to figure out if Mrs. Dr. P had meant anything other than what she said, finally deciding that she had actually asked what he thought she had Ron replied,

"Yeah, only since Pre-K."

"Then you and Kim will be fine," Mrs. Dr. P smiled, "you two have gotten through worse than this, and in the meantime you're right that you do need Bonnie's help with missions, so just keep your eyes open for whatever it is she's planning. Now, since we're a ways from your house would you like a ride home?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said, he had been right after all in hoping that Kim's mom could help him through his own problems.

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie got up off her bed as the doorbell rang, looking at her clock she saw that Tara was right on time for their weekly girls night, oh thank God for Friday, Bonnie thought as she walked down the stairs in pajama pants and an old soccer jersey.

Opening up the door, she saw Tara standing there in her own pajama pants and a hooded sweatshirt, the early October night was warm by Colorado standards, but still cool enough to need layers.

"Bonnie!" Tara shouted as she grabbed Bonnie in a rib cracking hug, "are you sure you're alright? I mean from that mission and everything, because you said you were alright, but that was in front of Ron, and I know you wouldn't want him to think you couldn't take it, but it must have been so scary and you can tell me Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head and let a sigh escape her lips, she knew Tara was trying to talk her out of the plan by making her feel bad about the missions because they would worry Tara too much, unfortunately for the blonde, Bonnie was too calculating a personality to fall for such a trick.

"Tara," she said, "the mission was fine, I was never that scared, Ron did all the hard work, I just had to avoid tweedle dee and tweedle dum to push a big red button and then get out of there. Besides, that was Tuesday and this is Friday, if Ron or I were going to drop dead I think we would have by now."

Tara pouted as she flung her sweatshirt onto a chair before flopping down on Bonnie's couch.

"Look," the blonde said, "I think you should drop this whole 'plan' of yours. Kim and you compete over stuff, and there's nothing I can do about that, but you shouldn't drag Ron into the middle of your fight, he's too good a person for that."

Bonnie let another sigh out, Tara was a great best friend, except she could let her concern about things being 'right' overwhelm her drive to win far too often. Bonnie though was not without her few moral scruples, and before embarking on her little journey she had managed to justify it within those bounds.

"I'm not getting Ron caught up in anything," Bonnie said, "little Ms. Perfect dropped him at the first sign of Mankey liking her back, so the way I see this is that Ron Stoppable is now on the market for a new best friend and if I happen to pick him up and along the way I get to finally put Kim Possible in her place, well that's just better for me."

Bonnie had only seen Tara become truly angry a handful of times in her life, and on the rare occasions she had, it had fairly well proved that the more cheerful a person was most of the time, the scarier they were when well and truly pissed off.

Tara's eyes lit up in anger and her entire demeanor changed into a very threatening one as the no longer cheerful blonde growled, "Bonnie, you became cheer captain when Kim quit the squad to date Josh, you're chair of every committee she was on when she left them, you're the most popular person in the school, and now you're saving the world, why are you so obsessed with beating Kim. You don't have to anymore, she's quit the whole competition thing, now you should do the same before this whole 'plan' of yours blows up in your face and everything comes crashing down on you."

Bonnie was taken aback, having never been on the receiving end of one of Tara's rare outbursts of anger she found it an experience she could do without repeating, but Bonnie's own motivations for the plan made her dare another outburst as she venomously spat back, "Because I can't just quit on this, Kim did the one thing I can't forgive her for."

Now it was Tara's turn to be taken aback by the malicious tone of Bonnie's voice, "But what was it?" Tara asked, "I mean she's off cheer, every committee, all the clubs, she's bolted from the food chain to be with Josh, you should be dancing around in joy right now."

The instant Tara finished speaking Bonnie knew what this was all about, because the one thing she hadn't brought up was the thing that scared Tara most about this whole thing.

"You're scared," Bonnie said, "you're scared that I'm going to drop you like Kim dropped Ron because of all this new stuff I'm doing. Tara, we've been friends almost as long as they have, and that's why I'm so determined to shove her down now more than ever, because no matter how into Mankey she is, she shouldn't have dropped Ron like that. I don't care that I'm cheer captain, chair of yearbook, dance, student council, and however many other clubs, I don't care if I met the most gorgeous dreamy guy ever, you're my best friend and nothing's going to make me drop you like that."

"Sooo… you're not mad at her anymore for getting everything so easy or that she's going out with Josh?" Tara asked in a much more normal voice.

Bonnie had to suppress a laugh, apparently her outburst had shocked Tara out of her own anger and back to her normal self.

"Of course I'm still angry at her for getting everything so easily," Bonnie said, "her brothers don't make a sport of putting her down, her parents don't ignore her for them, the only thing I've ever gotten so easily is my best friend, and Kim just threw that aside, so I'm putting all that other anger on the back burner right now. And how many times do I have to say that I don't care who Kim Possible goes out with, whoop de do she's going out with Josh, if she went out with Ron Stoppable I wouldn't care anymore since she clearly doesn't care about the food chain. I mean heck, if she went out with… with… well heck if she went out with you I wouldn't care, I'd be surprised and all. If she went out with that Drakken guy I'd be a bit concerned, mostly because he's evil. But the point is I… Don't… Care… Who… Kim… Goes… Out… With."

"Right," Tara squeaked out, "Um, wanna get some pizza?"

Bonnie noticed that sometime during her rant she had stood up to loom over Tara who was now huddling on the other side of the couch. She stared at Tara who looked right back, first it was Bonnie who started to giggle, then it was Tara, and before long the two girls were wracked with peals of laughter.

Finally Bonnie calmed down enough to say, "Yeah, I went a bit overboard there, let's get that pizza and we can work on some cheer routines for next time."

Tara stretched over to her sweatshirt to grab her cell phone to call the pizza place while Bonnie ran up to her room to grab paper to write down their ideas, girls night had gotten over its bumps and was back on track.

AN: Hopefully this chapter clears up any lingering doubts about how Kim got to where she is now, I never finished fully forming the idea in my head so if there are a few holes left I beg your indulgence. About this chapter, I know some of you might not think Middleton should be in Colorado, but if you've ever been to Ft. Collins, Colorado. Trust me when I say it channels Middleton. That being said, Ch. 6 should be up on Friday, so I'm hoping that gives all of you something to get you through your week. Till then enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Shocked

Disclaimer: I have some shares of Disney, so I suppose that does mean that in some abstract way I own like .00000000000001 of Kim Possible, and it's the coolest .00000000000001 of course.

Chapter Six: Changes

**Ron's POV**

"There," Bonnie said undoing the clasp and letting the straps fall, "I've got this last pesky bit off."

Ron looked her in the eye, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Bonnie looked right back, "I've been ready for this Ron."

"This is a big step you know." He said.

"Yeah," Bonnie said right back.

"There's no turning back once we do this," Ron put forth his doubts.

"It's just the next logical step," she tried to reassure him with the confidence in her voice.

"Alright then," Ron said, "if you're sure this is what you want, let's do it."

Slowly Ron and Bonnie started to move in tandem, their breathing getting heavier and heavier as their mutual task moved towards completion.

"Come on Ron," Bonnie panted.

"Almost there," Ron was equally breathless.

"Yes!" Bonnie exalted as they finished the task.

"God but that was heavy," Ron said out of breath, "I'm talking to Wade about getting us a new computer in here because this is just way too heavy to do anything with."

"Well it's not like cleaning out your locker was a piece of cake either," Bonnie said trying to catch her breath, "I'm beginning to think we should have moved the computer to my locker rather than clean out yours, I mean that should have been declared a disaster area."

"Your locker is even farther away," Ron retorted, "we barely made it to mine, I don't think we could have gotten to yours."

Bonnie just stuck out her tongue to which Ron replied by laughing.

The two had become rather good friends over the last month of going on missions together, it was now early November and they had finally decided that Kim and Monkey were going to last and that they needed to stop breaking into Kim's locker to use the computer. That being the case they moved the computer to Ron's locker, since the computer was apparently very heavy and Ron's locker was closer.

"I am so tired," Bonnie said as she slumped down against the lockers lining the hall, "did every supervillain in the world just decide the last few weeks were a good time to do overtime or something?"

"I don't know," Ron joined Bonnie on the floor, "but I am so with you on the tired, I don't think I could get up right now for Bueno Nacho."

"Hah," Bonnie let out a tired laugh, "you sure didn't have any trouble moving last week when Monkey Fist had all those monkey ninjas chasing you."

"Don't remind me," Ron shuddered, "all those monkeys, it was just wrong-sick. And you didn't have much problem running when Frugal Lucre of all people had on that clown mask."

"Hey clowns are scary," Bonnie said as she punched Ron's arm, "I can't help it if I'm wired to be afraid of them."

"You didn't need to hit me for that," Ron whined rubbing his arm, "and that's what it's like for me and monkeys, after that summer at Wannaweep I'm just wired to fear the fur."

"You still hanging with Felix this Saturday?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied, "Any reason why Bon-Bon?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't make me hit you again," she growled, "Tara and I are going shopping and I just wanted to know where you were going to be if another mission came up."

"Ah," Ron said, "well Felix and I are going on a zombie killing marathon, so unless Wade comes up with a major hit on the site, this weekend is all about the Ronster and his getting back in top form."

Bonnie laughed again before moaning, "I just remembered, we've got cheer practice after school, no way I'm gonna be able to make it through that."

"Me neither," Ron groaned, "can't you just cancel it?"

"No," Bonnie scoffed, "Regionals aren't that far away, and we're gonna win it again this year."

"Well duh," Ron offhandedly said, "the Mad Dog is gonna be in the house, how can we not win."

"Well if you two never get up you might have a few problems." A new voice interrupted them.

"Wade," Bonnie shouted, "I don't care if Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Professor Dementor, and every other villain on the planet are 5 minutes from taking over the world I am not moving from this spot!"

"I'm with Bonnie!" Ron added his two cents.

"Nah, the sites all quiet you two," Wade laughed, "I just wanted to see if the new setup was working, nice job moving everything."

"Wade, about the computer," Ron said as he stuck a hand up to where Wade could see it from the camera mounted on the computer, "we need a new one, this is way too heavy if we ever have to move it again."

"Well," Wade said in a self-conscious voice, "I actually built it to be that heavy."

"What!" Bonnie nearly screeched as she shot up from her seat on the floor to fix Wade with a withering glare, "Why on Earth would you do something like that?"

Wade nearly dove under his table at the force of Bonnie's glare Ron saw as he dragged himself up from sitting to fix Wade with his own glare, it would have been nice to have been told that before they started moving the thing.

"I uh," Wade stuttered, "when I built it I was worried about someone trying to steal it, you guys don't exactly have the whole secret identity thing going on and I thought someone would want to take it. So I built the thing to be difficult to move so I'd have time to call you and you could come stop it, it's just been so long that I forgot about it since no one has ever tried to steal the thing."

Fixed with twin glares, Wade pulled at the neck of his shirt before nervously saying, "Well I've got to go, lots of stuff to take care of over here, uh bye guys!"

The computer screen went black before Bonnie or Ron could do more than blink and the two disgruntled heroes were left gaping at the screen.

"Josh?" another voice interrupted the two as they turned to see Kim and Monkey walking towards her locker hand in hand.

"Yeah Kim?" Monkey said just as dreamily as Kim had called his name.

"We're still going out for dinner tonight right?" Kim barely seemed on the same plane of existence.

"Of course," Monkey seemed just as far gone, "I can't think of a better way to spend an evening."

They finally got to her locker, and Ron and Bonnie looked on in barely contained disgust, as still looking into each others eyes, Kim opened her locker, reached in, and grabbed out several books, somehow never noticing that her long present computer was no longer present. Then the two strolled off leaving Ron and Bonnie just standing there.

"Okay," Bonnie said, "I'm starting to think there is something to your Mankey/Monkey conspiracy."

"Could they get any more oblivious or disgusting?" Ron said by way of reply.

Before Bonnie could continue the dialogue, the computer in Ron's still open locker lit up and Wade was back on though considerably less bashful than before.

"Guys," he said.

"What!" Ron and Bonne growled as they whirled around.

Unfazed by the glares Wade said, "I've got a hit on the site, Professor Dementor has a lair just outside Middleton and he's setting up a huge directional magnet, I think he's planning to pull satellites down on Middleton."

"So how are we getting there," Ron asked.

"Actually," Wade said, "your best bet is just driving there yourselves, by the time I can get something lined up and to the high school you could be there awhile ago."

"Update us on the way," Bonnie said as she grabbed Ron and started dragging him off, "We'll take my car, it's better than your scooter."

"Hey don't diss the scooter," Ron said as he shut his locker.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Alright Wade," Bonnie said as she raced down Middleton's streets, "What's the sitch?"

"I've got almost nothing on this guys," Wade said sounding rather peeved, "I can't get satellite readings of the base because of the magnetic pull, so I've only got stuff from the GJ ground network, and that's not much I think Dementor is going all out with this one."

"Bonnie," Ron started but before he could get more than her name out Bonnie cut him off knowing where he was going.

"No," she said, "I am not sitting this one out. I know you're all up on your not wanting me hurt horse, but I don't want you getting hurt because you made me stay back."

"Fine," Ron sulked, "Wade give us what you've got."

"Ok," Wade replied, "Here goes."

The Kimmunicator flashed as a 3-D holographic display appeared in the air over it and Wade continued.

"GJ has a rough visual of the place, but Dementor has armed henchmen spread out pretty widely so they couldn't get much. Once you're inside I've got almost nothing, there's several large energy signatures which I'm pretty sure are going to be laser grids, automatic guns, the works. But I just can't get much anything with that giant magnetic field messing all my readings up."

"Well we're just going to have to do it blind then," Bonnie said as she pulled her car into a parking lot, "We'll have to walk from here."

"Hey," Wade said as they started walking down a dirt trail leading towards the lair, "once you get too close to that place I'm not going to be able to contact you through all the magnetic interference. So don't get hurt in there because you can't call for any help."

"Got it," Ron said. Bonnie noticed that the normally laid back and goofy Ron was carrying himself very differently right now. She had overheard Kim telling Monique how Ron had done this once before, gone all calm and dangerous and he had single-handedly taken Monkey Fist and almost 60 Monkey Ninjas. Apparently the danger in this mission had brought out that side of Ron again.

About 5 minutes later the Kimmunicator started going fuzzy and Wade said, "This is it you two, you're entering the field of that huge thing and you're on your own from here, good luck."

"Thanks," Ron and Bonnie said at the same time before Ron turned off the device and stowed it in his pocket.

They continued on looking for but never seeing any henchmen.

"Something's wrong," Bonnie said quietly, "we should have seen something by now."

"Yeah," Ron replied just as quietly, "do you think Dementor pulled them back into the lair to wait for us?"

"Maybe," Bonnie said slowly, "do you think GJ might be keeping them occupied?"

Suddenly Ron grabbed her and dove to the ground as Bonnie felt something pass through where she had just been at a very high speed, looking up she saw 5 of Professor Dementor's henchmen surrounding them carrying bladed staffs.

"Or they could be sneaking up on us," Ron said grimly. Bonnie noticed what she thought to be a light blue glow in his eyes, but that had to just be a trick of the light.

Rolling to his feet Ron let his momentum carry him into one of the henchmen who he smashed through a tree knocking him out of the fight. Meanwhile Bonnie waited for one of the others to walk over to her before she sprung up with her hands and kicking off the henchman's chest she planted a kick to his face that gave an audible crack as his jaw broke.

Finishing a back flip from kicking the henchman, Bonnie landed right next to Ron who had spun back to the remaining three henchmen while she took care of the one. Apparently these three had learned from their comrades mistakes because they rushed the pair as one.

Bonnie waited till almost the last possible second before flipping over the one on the right and as she came down kicking him in the back of the knee sending him sprawling. Ron in an even more impressive feat grabbed onto the helmet of the middle henchman and swinging around used his knee to drive the leftmost henchman into the middle one, knocking them both out.

As she watched Ron take out the two henchmen, Bonnie was absolutely sure she saw a blue glow in his eyes, but she had no idea what it could be and she was a little busy right now to interrogate him, but once the mission was over she was going to find out what he was keeping from her, never mind that Bonnie had a little secret of her own.

"Well I guess we're getting closer." Ron said as he turned to face Bonnie again, only this time Bonnie saw no glow or anything in his eyes.

"Yeah," she said keeping herself under control, "we'd better hurry though, I bet Dementor knows we're on our way now."

The two started jogging towards the lair now, hoping that if the henchmen were apparently in squads, they could avoid the rest with some luck.

Luck was with them and about 10 minutes later they came upon the lair rather suddenly emerging from the forest.

"Should we just go in the front door?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't see why not, we're not gonna surprise anyone so let's just go for speed." Ron relied gravely.

Ominously enough the door was unlocked, so they figured that there was something waiting on the other side, throwing the door open to try and knock anyone on the other side back, they dashed into the lair.

Expecting a large trap, they were surprised when the lair turned out to be one large room with the directional magnet in the middle in a sunken pit with control panels lining the circular depression in the room.

At one of the panels stood a lone figure, strikingly obvious in the midst of an otherwise bare room.

"So, you hoff arrived." Professor Dementor said almost gleefully.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied scornfully, "and your henchmen haven't, planning on stopping us all by yourself?"

The smile on Professor Dementors face unnerved something in Bonnie and made her think that maybe Ron had been onto something wanting to sit this one out.

"Yes" was all the diminutive psychopath said.

"And you are you planning on doing that?" Ron said just as scornfully as Bonnie, "I mean Bonnie or I could take you without breaking a sweat while the other has a nice nap before going and knocking out your magnetic thingymawhosit."

Professor Dementor threw his head back and started up a full evil laugh as the floor panel he was on began to descend, stopping his laugh he turned to them and said, "Becose my directional magnetic pulse generator vos only half of my plan! Ze other half is ze bomb inside it!"

The panel descended all the way into the floor and a metal roof slid out and clanged shut, Ron grabbed Bonnie and started running for the door as the lights all turned red and a whirring sound began to emanate from the device in the center of the room.

They reached the doors only to find them locked from the outside now, likely Dementor had locked them in as soon as they entered the trap, and now Bonnie saw why the room was so bare, there was no cover for them to hid behind when that thing went off.

"How the heck did he fool Wade like that?" Bonnie said in a controlled voice hiding her own rising fear.

"He didn't," Ron said in a voice just as tightly controlled as her own, "it wasn't Wade who gave us the hit on the site, Drakken did something like this before, Dementor posed as Wade, directed us into this trap and he only needed those 5 henchmen to pull it off."

Bonnie felt the blood from her face drain as the situation became apparent, they were trapped in here, and with the magnetic field generated by the first half of Dementors trap, they couldn't call for help, and the bomb he had planted in there was about to go off.

Just as the whirring became unbearable, Ron pulled Bonnie down again, and pushed her against the wall in an obvious attempt to shield her from the blast, "Be safe Bonnie" was all she heard him say before the world exploded.

It was like nothing Bonnie had ever experienced, there was a bright flash of light, it seemed as bright as the sun, and then came the heat and the shock, Bonnie knew her eyebrows had been singed off by the heat and she was sure several ribs had cracked from the pressure of being pressed into the wall so hard.

As quickly as it came the explosion was over, Bonnie vaguely noticed a stream of blood running down her head where something had broken the skin, but her first thought was to see if Ron was alive, pushing his still body off her, Bonnie knelt over him and checked for breath, after several tense seconds Bonnie felt it, faint but there.

Then she heard a hissing and saw a head begin to rise, Professor Dementor was apparently coming back to gloat over killing her and Ron, well if she didn't kill the little guy right there it wouldn't be for a lack of trying.

Bonnie was up and running before she even knew what she was doing, and before Professor Dementor knew what was happening too, as his platform reached floor level, Bonnie did a series of flips that ended with her coming down one foot first right into his helmeted head.

From there Bonnie went for lack of a better term, postal on the pint sized mad scientist, she threw him through pieces of rubble, smashed him into collapsed walls and let out all her sorrow, rage, and frustration, of which a not small part was lying possibly dying not too far away.

Soon though, her need to call for help for Ron overrode her desire to hurt Professor Dementor, which spoke volumes because she wanted to see the little man dead or dying very badly.

Running over to Ron's body, Bonnie dug around in his pockets, she quickly found the Kimmunicator, it's screen was cracked from the explosion and Ron's breath was shallower then ever.

Hitting the button to call Wade, Bonnie failed to notice tracks of tears start to join the blood running down the side of her face as the real Wade's shocked face appeared on the screen.

"Wade," Bonnie was in full tears, "can you track the Kimmunicator?"

"Yeah," his voice was laced with panic.

"I need a med-evac, GJ, police, whatever can get here fastest." Bonnie said, "Professor Dementor tricked Ron and I and now Ron's hurt bad, you have to help him!"

Bonnie was in a full panic now as her fear that Ron was going to die grew, she didn't even notice as she dropped the Kimmunicator and started crying into Ron's shirt pleading for him to wake up.

Bonnie didn't even hear the helicopters roar in 5 minutes later and the medics break down the door to get to her and Ron, she finally slipped out of consciousness as she was loaded onto a stretcher for her trip to the hospital.

AN: Anyone who read that first part as anything other than their moving the computer has a dirty mind. And for the record, yes I am evil to leave everyone in suspense like that. Especially after such a ridiculously long chapter, but fear not as Ch 7 will be up on Monday. And thank you to the 4,000 plus people who have read this story, you're all great.


	7. Chapter 7

Shocked

Disclaimer: I suppose it's redundant by this point but I don't own anything (much?) related to Kim Possible.

Chapter Seven: I don't know

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie opened her eyes to a bright white ceiling, she wondered briefly where she was and how she had gotten there before her memory caught up with her. How long had she been out, what had happened with Dementor, what about… Ron.

Bonnie shot up in her bed, before wincing and grabbing at the bandages wrapped around her, yeah she had broken several ribs.

"Bonnie!" a voice caught her attention. Bonnie looked over to see Tara getting up from a chair looking concerned at the pain Bonnie was in.

"I'm fine," Bonnie groaned out, "what happened to Ron?"

Tara looked at her with a small grin on her face, Bonnie now realized that she was in the hospital, which explained the white room, the bed, and the sterile smell.

"Tara," she said as menacingly as she could, "how is Ron?"

"He's not that bad," Tara said, "but Bonnie, what happened in there, no one knows."

Bonnie looked down at the sheets and grabbed hold of them as she rode out the memories that resurfaced.

"It was a trap," she said quietly, "Professor Dementor hacked into the Kimmunicator and disguised himself as Wade. He lured us out to that lair thinking we were going to take down a huge magnet that was going to bring down satellites onto Middleton, only it was a bomb that was there. We were locked in and Ron threw himself over me, and when Professor Dementor came back to gloat, I … I wanted… I tried to kill him."

Tara walked over to the bed and without saying anything wrapped Bonnie in a hug, Bonnie just buried her head in Tara's shoulder and started to cry as she relived the explosion's terrible heat, and the feeling of her ribs breaking, and the fear of knowing that she had been willing and eager to kill Professor Dementor for what he had done.

Bonnie cried for almost 20 minutes before she felt exhausted of it enough to ask, "How long was I out for?"

"Only the night," Tara said, "once you called Wade, he had all sorts of agencies there in next to no time, they picked you and Ron up and rushed you to the hospital."

Bonnie let out a small sigh of relief, at least she hadn't been out for any length of time. "And is Ron awake?" she asked.

"No," Tara said, "but it's a miracle he's alive at all Bonnie, you said he covered you through that explosion, and there wasn't any cover in that place, so how did Ron even survive that, much less with the few injuries he has."

"Ron's… hurt?" Bonnie gasped, somehow she had managed to convince herself that as long as no one actually said it that somehow it might be true that Ron hadn't been hurt, despite what she had seen.

"Yeah," Tara said with a look of sympathy, "but it's odd, he only got 1st degree burns on his back, a concussion, and some shrapnel in his left leg. Bonnie, he's less injured than you are except for that concussion, how did that happen?"

Bonnie thought back to that blue glow in Ron's eyes she thought she had seen, maybe there was something to that. But if Ron hadn't told her about it, he doubtless wanted it kept secret, so she wouldn't lie to Tara, she just wouldn't tell the whole truth.

"I don't know," Bonnie said, "I thought he was dying right after that explosion, his breathing was so shallow, did Wade know anything?"

"No," Tara replied, "he called me right after it happened, and told me everything, but even he has no clue how Ron survived, much less came out almost unhurt."

They sat there in complete silence for almost 5 minutes before Bonnie whispered, "Tara, I know why I'm doing my plan now. Ron deserves better than Kim, he's literally willing to die for his friends and his best friend should be willing to do the same, not drop him for a pretty face, and Kim did just that. And I want to be that better friend, and show Ron that I'm that better friend, and make Kim see that Ron knows it, make her feel the guilt of knowing she's responsible for it too."

"Can I ask you something?" Tara said just as quietly, "If I did what Kim did, just dropped you for a pretty face, would you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "you're my best friend I'd forgive you anything."

"Then what makes you think Ron won't forgive Kim?" Tara asked.

Bonnie dropped her eyes tucked her knees under her chin and almost murmured, "But I still have to try, he just deserves better, and what Kim did is so…"

"Bonnie," Tara cut her off, "do you… do you, uh"

"Don't go there," Bonnie interrupted, "just don't go there, I don't know, I'm so confused, just please don't ask me that now."

Tara gave Bonnie another look of sympathy before slipping out saying, "Your parents should be here in a few minutes, try and get some rest because everyone is going to be visiting you before they let you out."

Bonnie cringed at the thought of her parents coming to visit her, they'd question every decision she made on the mission, just like they did on the few she'd been made to tell them about, and if her sisters came to visit, they'd ignore the fact she almost died to laugh at her about being saved by a 'loser,' Bonnie thought she might well put her sisters in the hospital if they dared call Ron a loser after this.

The rest of the day was not a good one for Bonnie, 'family time' with her parents was everything she feared it would be. And from there it kept going downhill, the police, fire department, GJ, a revolving door of authorities wanting to know everything that had happened on the botched mission forcing Bonnie to relive the experience over and over again.

To her mild relief, Kim's mom managed to do her exam making it as quick as possible, the only other bright spot if one could call it that was that her sisters were no-shows. Though both of these were made pretty much moot since she was told that they weren't allowing Ron any visitors for the time being.

She slept not at all well that night, and in the morning when she was released, it wasn't with great enthusiasm since she would be stuck at home all weekend. That was why when one of the nurses asked if she wanted to see Ron even though he wasn't awake, Bonnie nearly tackled her parents in her drive to get up to his room.

She raced up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator, and barely noticing the pain in her broken ribs. Dashing down the hall to Ron's room she almost slid past his door on the slick hospital floor, throwing open his door, she slowly walked over to the visitors chair in the room and sat down.

"Hey Ron," she said in a voice so quiet she barely heard herself speak, "so I stayed safe, you saved the day."

Of course he didn't respond, but Bonnie felt better just talking to him so she scooted the chair until it was right up against the bed. Leaning over him Bonnie felt a swirl of emotions she had only begun to feel very recently, but that now seemed so much larger in her thoughts.

"You stupid lunkhead," she managed a little smile and a light hit to his arm, "why'd you have to go and save my life and then make it so complicated."

She stood up from the chair and looked at his unmoving face, Bonnie knew it was entirely illogical, but she couldn't help blaming Kim for this, for somehow not doing something more when she was still going on missions that might have let them recognize the trap for what it was.

Figuring her parents would catch up with her soon and make her leave Bonnie leaned right over him and whispered, "Don't you die before I figure out how I feel about you." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and as she left the room turned and said over her shoulder, "You earned it for playing the hero."

**Ron's POV**

Ron woke up to a pounding headache and remembering the weirdest dream, he had been lying there, and someone he thought was Bonnie but he knew couldn't be, came in and talked to him and then kissed him. The thought of Bonnie brought back a flood of memories, and Ron shot up in bed, then groaned in nausea as his head spun.

"Ron!" a voice sounded from somewhere that Ron couldn't pinpoint because of his spinning head.

"Ron, are you alright?" The voice sounded again, Ron knew that voice.

"Felix?" he managed to get out.

"Yeah," his friend said, "I'm right here." Ron tried to focus as he saw the blur he assumed to be Felix move his chair closer to the bed.

Pausing to try and stop the spinning, Ron managed to croak out, "How's Bonnie?"

He thought he heard a chuckle from Felix, though Ron was still too out of it to be sure, he did though hear Felix say, "She's fine Ron, a few broken ribs, some bruises, she was let out two days ago, not like it mattered because she's been in here almost the whole time. Kim's mom made her go get food on threat of putting her back in the hospital and I managed to get in."

Ron laughed, but that proved to be a bad idea as it made his head spin again erasing what little progress he had made towards being awake as opposed to conscious.

"Ron," Felix said hesitantly, "everyone's going to be asking this, but I think you should hear it from me or Bonnie first and since she's not here. How did you survive that explosion period, much less come out of it as unhurt as you did?"

Ron was glad that he had the excuse of having just woken from an explosion because he needed the time to come up with something to tell Felix since he couldn't talk about Mystical Monkey Power, he hadn't even told Bonnie about that.

"I don't know," he finally said, "I thought I was going to die there, I had thrown myself over Bonnie, done the whole heroic last words thing, I was running Torah verses through my head that you're supposed to read before you die. I just guess it wasn't my time."

Felix paused to digest what Ron had said, and Ron took the opportunity to look around the hospital room, it was filled with flowers and cards, and vases, it looked like half the school had sent something.

"Hey Felix," Ron said, "have I gotten any visitors or something, because I think I could open up a flower shop when I get out of here."

Felix looked back over with a wry smile and said, "Everyone has visited Ron, I mean everyone in the school, Bonnie's been here almost the whole time, the hospital finally just gave up and changed the visitation rules to Bonnie plus one person." Felix stopped for a second and looked down at the floor before looking back up and saying much softer, "Well everyone except Kim and Josh has been here, they've been off doing something, but her mom said she was going to have a 'talk' with Kim when she got back."

Ron felt the smile he'd been getting on his face wilt and he eventually managed to say "Well hey, I'm sure she had a good reason, and if she didn't well it's KP and I'll let it go."

Felix looked down at his watch and then back up at Ron as he said, "Look I don't wanna sound like Bonnie ripping on Kim, but Ron this isn't new or anything she's been doing this for 3 months now and I don't think anyone would hold it against you if you got mad at her."

Ron looked around for awhile before looking down and saying, "I know man, but I've known her since Pre-K. I'm just not wired to be able to be mad at her for long."

Felix looked down at his watch again, Ron assumed it meant that Mrs. Dr. P or Bonnie was going to come through the door in not too much time. Felix looked back up and said, "So then why did you almost get yourself killed for Bonnie, do you like her?"

"Well yeah," Ron said nervously and looking anywhere but at Felix, "I mean after that many missions and that much time together Bonnie had better be my friend."

Felix sighed and then looked right at Ron and said, "Ron are you in love with Bonnie?"

Ron looked back before flopping back on his bed and groaning out, "I don't know man, I mean I've known KP for so long and you know, it just always seemed like we'd end up together. But I've been spending all this time with Bonnie, and she's not bad once you get to know her. I mean she's smart, funny, I like being around her, and I'd be lying if I said she wasn't incredibly hot, but then it's the same with Kim."

Before Felix could say anything back, the door burst open and Bonnie rushed into the room, out of breath and looking like she couldn't quite believe Ron was awake. When she saw he was indeed awake, she fairly well dove from the door to land on the bed and she started hitting his chest and crying before collapsing against him shouting "Don't you ever do that to me again Ronald Stoppable, I hate you I hate you I hate you, never ever do that again!"

Ron just hugged her back thinking that life just kept getting harder and harder.

AN: Huzzah, another chapter! And more good news, if I stick to my plan of how the story goes, Kim should be making an appearance in the next few chapters so don't despair of her yet. That said, this was a fun chapter to write and the next one should be even better so tune in on friday.


	8. Chapter 8

Shocked

Disclaimer: Yeah… Owning Kim Possible is a no go for me.

Chapter Eight: Truths

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie shot up in her bed covered in sweat, she had had another nightmare, but that was nothing new to the brunette. In the month since the failed mission she had had recurring nightmares of the explosion. Only in these nightmares Ron would always die and Bonnie would have to look into his lifeless eyes before jerking awake in terror.

She got out of bed and padded out into the hall and to the bathroom, splashing some water on her face Bonnie wished for what must have been the millionth or so time that she knew what was behind that blue glow she had seen in Ron's eyes.

The silence was strangling her, she knew she could just ask him, but then he'd ask if she had any ulterior motives behind going on missions, Bonnie had learned that Ron was anything but stupid, a bit slow at times but her reputation had doubtless preceded her in signing on to go on missions.

So for the past month with those two white elephants hanging between them, Ron and Bonnie had seen their relationship stagnate as every conversation hinted at what lay unsaid about those topics and then died as neither was willing to broach the topic. It hadn't helped at all that they were still both in rather foul moods. Bonnie since that 'talk' Kim's mom had promised had fallen on deaf ears and Ron because everyone was pressuring him to abandon Kim.

Feeling not exactly calm but calmed enough to get back to sleep, Bonnie went back to her room and slid under the covers, within a few minutes she was out but this time she didn't return to nightmares. This time Bonnie's dream took the place of a large courtyard in what looked to be a mountain school that Bonnie could swear was in Japan or some place, wait a second she was asleep how was she thinking?

"Bonnie Rockwaller," an old wise sounding voice called to her, Bonnie looked to see a short old man in red robes with twin moustaches hanging past his chin.

"Um…" Bonnie managed to get out, this was just too weird for her, she was dreaming, she knew she was, yet here she was feeling perfectly awake and she had no clue where she was.

"I know you have many questions Ms. Rockwaller," the strange man said, "and I will answer those I can, but for now you are safe." Bonnie had her doubts about that, "I am Sensei, and this place is called Yamanouchi." Bonnie remembered that name, it was where Ron had gone last year on a foreign exchange, but how did this Sensei character fit into all this?

"You must wish to know many things," Sensei said, "but to begin with, Yamanouchi is a ninja school, and that is why we brought Stoppable-San here."

"Ninja school?" Bonnie asked rather skeptical of the whole thing.

"Yes," Sensei replied simply, "that is the first thing you must know to understand what I have brought you here to tell you. Now I believe that you have witnessed Stoppable-San perform several feats you are at a loss to explain, not least of which was to survive a sizeable explosion with no protection."

Bonnie could only stare at how this seeming hermit knew so much about what went on in her life.

"Do not be afraid Ms. Rockwaller," Sensei said mirthfully, "Yamanouchi has many eyes in the world, but I have brought you here to tell you how Stoppable-San was able to perform such great feats."

"You mean that blue glow thing?" Bonnie asked still not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Among other things," this Sensei was irritatingly calm to Bonnie, "Stoppable-

San was exposed to a phenomenon called Mystical Monkey Power sometime ago while pursuing Lord Monkey Fist."

"Ok," Bonnie said, "I know Monkey Fist, but Mystical Monkey Power? You've got to be kidding me, I mean this is a real nice trick bringing me here, but that just lost it."

"Call it what you will," Sensei retained that maddening calm, "but the truth of the matter is that is why Stoppable-San is able to perform such feats."

"Well let's pretend I believe you," Bonnie said, "why didn't Ron tell me about something this important?"

"I do not know the answer to that, Ms. Rockwaller" Sensei said, "you will have to ask him yourself and you will soon have the opportunity to do so as your alarm is going to go off very soon."

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, "We've barely talked even 10 minutes and I had several hours till I had to get up."

Sensei's utterly calm face broke into a grin as the old man said, "Ah but time flows differently here, your alarm should be going off right about…"

Bonnie jerked awake as her alarm went off, that had been one crazy dream. But if this Sensei had told her the truth then she knew what Ron had been keeping from her, and she'd get the rest out of him today whatever she had to do.

**Ron's POV**

Ron walked through the halls of Middleton High School deep in thought, he was completely absorbed in trying to figure out just what Bonnie's plan really was in going on these missions, the subject along with Mystical Monkey Power had been a pair of white elephants between him and Bonnie for the last month and it was something they needed to solve before Wade started giving them more missions again.

Thanks to his leg injuries and Bonnie's broken ribs they had been mission free for the last month, but they had both healed remarkably quickly and Wade had said he was going to start giving them missions soon, and with a lack of trust hanging between them missions could get quite dangerous if it reared its head when they were in a life or death situation.

Bonnie had made no overt signs of any sort about whatever plan she had, and though Ron counted her a friend at this point, he knew that Bonnie was willing to go to incredible lengths in her plans to further her rivalry with Kim, so the only question was, how was Bonnie planning on using her going on missions to bring down Kim, especially since Kim didn't appear to care much about anything right now except Monkey.

Ron kept walking down the hall puzzling over what Bonnie's plan was and whether he should tell her about Mystical Monkey Power, that would require him to tell her about Yamanouchi and as far as he knew he was still bound by his promise to not tell anyone since he had only been specifically released to tell KP.

Ron was just about to turn the corner to get to his locker to see if Wade had anything for him and Bonnie when he heard Tara and Monique talking, ducking behind the corner Ron decided to listen in.

"So that's what happened with Bonnie's plan," he heard Monique saying, "Just run it by me one more time?"

"Alright," Tara said, "Bonnie got into this whole thing because she's pissed at Kim for ditching Ron, so she decided to go on missions with Ron to become his friend and steal him away from Kim then rub that in Kim's face."

Ron gasped in surprise and started to walk away, so that was it, typical Bonnie to use this opening into Kim's activities to try and get at her, and he knew Bonnie would be more than willing to put in however much time it took to get at Kim, especially with something like this. And knowing this much he was going to get the rest out of her and have a talk about this, whatever he had to do to get it done.

However had Ron stayed to listen a little more he would have heard the whole of the story, because back at his locker Monique and Tara were still talking, going over how Bonnie's motivations had changed from simple spite against Kim to a desire to do something nice if misguided for Ron, and he would have heard them snicker about how Bonnie was determinedly avoiding any discussion of a crush that might or might not exist.

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie walked up to Ron's locker just in time to hear Tara and Monique snicker about something, from the looks they gave her she had a good idea what they were snickering about and she sent a withering glare their way.

"Have either of you two seen Ron?" She said, "he and I need to have a little talk."

A rare smirk lit up Tara's face as she ignored Bonnie's glare and said, "Bonnie it's about time you own up to crushing on him, but no we haven't seen him."

Bonnie stepped her glare up to the next level and growled out, "I admit to nothing Tara, and I'll just wait here, we've both got the last block off and he'll come by to see if Wade has anything for us."

Bonnie watched as Tara and Monique started laughing and clutching each others shoulders started walking away. She then stood there fuming and started to wait for Ron to come check on the computer, Bonnie did hope though that Wade decided to use the computer rather than the Kimmunicator.

After about 20 minutes her waiting was rewarded as she saw a familiar head of hair turn the corner and started walking down the hall, they caught the others eye and Bonnie was surprised by the fire in Ron's eyes, she could swear it matched the glare in her own.

Ron walked right up to her, forcing her to look up to meet his eyes, and they were both on the edge of speaking when the computer sounded its familiar tone causing Bonnie to jump towards Ron in surprise and Ron to instantly move between the computer and Bonnie. They looked at each other as the computer sounded again and a light blush lit up both their faces.

"It was just memories from the explosion," Bonnie said softly, "you'd better get that."

"Yeah," Ron said just as softly, "I um, I better get that."

Bonnie saw Ron open his locker as the computer sounded a 3rd time, but she was preoccupied wringing her hands and fiddling with the hem of her shirt, that was a downright awkward moment, one that could not happen because she was not crushing on Ron, she was not.

Bonnie shook her head clear and listened in as Wade started talking about the mission.

"Alright," he said, "this is an easy one, really the perfect one for you two to get back into the mindset without having to freak the doctors out with all sorts of 'strenuous activity.' I've got you two reservations at Victor Café, it's at a 4-star hotel in Marseille, your expenses are covered so think of it like a nice vacation. You'll both be wearing some super sensitive microphones that will be waiting for you on the plane. Once you get there you just need to sit and eat, you're going to be placed near the table Drakken and Shego are going to be sitting at, apparently some deal is going down and GJ wants to know what it is."

"So let me get this straight," Bonnie said, "we're just going to Marseille, eating at a 4-star hotel, for free, and all we have to do is sit there so GJ can listen in on Drakken and Shego?"

"Yeah" Wade said happily.

"Well what if they see us?" Bonnie asked.

"Then you're going to give the doctors something to worry about," Wade said, "so just don't let them, you don't have to do anything. Oh, and the restaurant is formal attire, so dress nice."

The computer screen and Ron and Bonnie were left standing there in silence, finally Bonnie spoke up, "Well I don't know about you, but I've got to go now if I'm going to get dressed, get my makeup done, and think of something to do with my hair."

With that she spun around and marched out of the school already thinking of how she wasn't going to dress nice, she was going to dress to kill so that when she had that little 'talk' with Ron he'd be so busy staring at her that he'd spill his guts without knowing it.

**Ron's POV**

Ron held open the door to the admittedly very fancy and posh café as Bonnie walked through, when Wade told them about the mission he figured this was a formal enough setting to pull out all the stops on chivalry, he was wearing the tux he had worn when he was playing secret agent, he had held all the doors, he was planning on pulling Bonnie's chair, and if he could get her to tell him what she wanted, he even planned on ordering for both of them.

Of course that would mean talking to Bonnie which was a challenge in and of itself to not blurt out that he knew what she was up to, and it would mean looking at her, and by God Bonnie was dressed to kill, a lavender dress that showed off just enough without announcing anything, makeup that shouted she was a woman without being overt, and she had tied up her hair revealing a very long and good looking neck.

Sitting down across from each other Ron and Bonnie picked up the menus, he was very glad they were covered for costs because this would set him back months otherwise. They both looked over their menus and their eyes met.

"You're being quite the gentleman tonight," Bonnie smiled, "Almost like some sort of hidden _power_."

Ron caught the hidden innuendo, how had she found out about Mystical Monkey Power, well that was moot point right now.

"No, no," he grinned right back, "but you're sure enjoying this, almost like you _planned_ the whole thing out."

"Oh no," Bonnie kept up the smile, "and since you're doing such an _unusual feat_ of being a gentlemen I'm going to guess you want to order for both of us, so I'll have the House Salad and the Pan Duck Fillet."

Ron knew this was quickly escalating but he wasn't going to be the one to back down first.

"Bonnie you wound me," he said in fake jest, "I mean can't a guy be nice without women thinking he has some sort of _ulterior motive_?"

Before they could go any further their waiter came for their orders looking completely oblivious to the tension at the secluded table.

Ron tore his eyes from Bonnie to look up at the waiter and said, "I'll have the Gaspacho and Beef Fillet, and the lady will have the House Salad and Pan Duck Fillet."

As the waiter left Bonnie leaned in and looked him dead in the eyes as she said, "Look Ron, I know about Mystical Monkey Power, so just stop dancing around this."

Ron was less than shocked with Bonnie's behavior over the day so his response was just as acerbic, "Is that so Bon-Bon? Well I'm not the only one hiding something, I know all about your 'plan,' so why don't you just come clean with that."

"Come clean?" Bonnie's exasperation was growing, "I'm not the one who hid some crazy power that lets me survive explosions and do all sorts of weird things from the beginning."

"Yeah?" Ron's temper was going just as fast, "Well I actually got into this to help people rather than for some attempt to get revenge one someone who never did anything to me."

They kept arguing, getting nastier and nastier till their food came. Having totally forgotten about Drakken and Shego, they glared at each other, eating their food in silence. With tempers simmering and barely looking at their food being too busy glaring at each other.

Finally the Kimmunicator went off, Ron pulled it out of his coat pocket not even looking at the screen.

"Good job guys," Wade said in an overly cheerful voice, "you've got a limo to the airport, then a flight home and I'll have another limo to get you to your houses."

As they walked out of the restaurant and got in the car, Ron made sure to hold both doors to which Bonnie snarkily replied, "Well aren't you just full of surprises, I wonder what other powers you'll come up with tonight."

"I don't know," Ron was just as snarky, "at least I don't have to plan everything out before I do it."

That was the only thing said for the whole supersonic trans-Atlantic flight until they landed in Denver and got into the limo to take them back to Middleton.

About an hour into the 2 hour drive, Bonnie let out a sigh from where she was sitting and turned to face Ron as she said, "You know, I don't think you've heard the whole truth about my so called plan."

Maybe it was sleep deprivation, or stress, or a combination of any number of things, but Ron just wasn't listening and snapped back with a reply even he knew had crossed the line.

"Can it Bonnie, I don't want to hear more lies from you, it's probably just some part of your grand scheme to put one over on KP, well get over it, because I'm finished being your little pawn in this, so talk to someone who cares."

Bonnie quietly slid to the other end of the limo and sat there in silence, Ron's only clue she was crying was the unsteady rise and fall of her shoulders, he wanted to go over there and hold her and tell her it was alright, but how could he when he was the cause of her crying, so he just sat there for the rest of the ride.

The limo dropped Bonnie off, she ran into her house without saying a word to Ron, but before she closed her door he heard her sisters asking if she'd had a nice time dating the 'loser,' he didn't hear her response.

The limo driver sat there waiting for where to go next. Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator and turned it on, Wade looked like he was just about to go to bed, but he was chipper enough.

"What's up Ron?" he asked.

"Wade," Ron said, "I need to know if there are any flower shops open this late."

"Yeah," Wade said not quite sure what Ron was talking about.

"Listen," Ron cut him off, "I need the closest one, and I need a dozen roses waiting for me ok?"

Wade hit a few buttons on his computer before saying, "Done, but Ron did something happen with you and Bonnie?"

"I'll tell you later," Ron said, "just good night for now."

Ron turned off the Kimmunicator, and the driver apparently having gotten directions somehow set off for the flower shop. It was a short drive this late at night and Ron ran up into the flower shop to find the flowers had already been paid for, he really owed Wade for tonight.

Ron had the driver take the limo back to Bonnie's house before getting out and sending the limo on its way, he only hoped she was still awake since if she wasn't he was he had to walk back to his house with all these flowers having accomplished nothing.

Bonnie had told him her room was on the second floor at the front of the house, Ron looked at the several windows, there was only one with its lights still on despite the curtains being closed, praying that it was the right window Ron grabbed several small rocks and started tossing them at the window.

It took several rocks before the curtains and window opened and Ron let out a sigh that it was indeed Bonnie's room he had been throwing rocks at. She looked out puzzled before seeing him, upon which her face became clouded with anger, even from this distance Ron could see the trails her tears had left as she said, "What do you want Stoppable, haven't you already said enough?"

Ouch, he was in real trouble if she was using his last name like that, but he had screwed this one up when Bonnie was trying to fix it so he saw it as his duty to press on.

Holding up the bouquet of flowers he started in what he hoped was an apologetic voice, "Listen, Bonnie, I uh, I kinda said some things tonight I shouldn't have and I didn't mean them. So I was hoping you'd take these as an apology and maybe I could tell you the rest of the truth about Mystical Monkey Power and maybe you could tell me about what changed with your plan."

Ron waited several tense seconds as an array of emotions and thoughts played out over Bonnie's face before her face relaxed, "For the future Ron, the roses were a nice touch and the rocks were really romantic if that's what you're going for, but my favorite flowers are lilacs and try the doorbell. Now wait there while I let you in."

She disappeared from her window and a little while later Ron heard the door unlock and Bonnie opened it, she had let down her hair, taken off her makeup and changed into flannel pajamas with a t-shirt, Ron couldn't remember when Bonnie had ever looked better, and that was saying something especially with how she had dressed earlier that night.

They walked up to her room where Bonnie sat at the head of her bed and motioned for Ron to sit down as well, Ron put the roses on a table before sitting down and nervously loosening the tie on his tux.

"So…" he began, "I don't know how much you know, but if you want to know everything, I guess I should start with a mission Kim and I went on to stop Monkey Fist from getting some jade monkey idols…"

And they talked late into the night, rebuilding their friendship and revealing most of the truths they had hidden. Leaving only a few unsaid that they weren't sure of even within themselves.

AN: Normally I eschew long AN's, but after this chapter I'm not so worried. First off a confession, my muse went into overdrive this week and that combined with a light work week means that as I post this I'm actually finishing up the rough of Ch 11. The good news, that means steady updates for all you, the bad news, Ch 12 is being evil. This chapter itself was my favorite one so far, it just clicked with me and took off. I know lots of you wanted to see Kim have her 'talk' with her mom but it just did nothing for the plot of this chapter so it was cut. Ron and Bonnie's talk would have advanced the plot, but 3,700 words later I needed to end this thing, so I might one-shot it later. All my rants done, you people out there are great for reading this much, all 6,700 plus of you and Ch 9 will be up Monday with Kim back in the mix.


	9. Chapter 9

Shocked

Disclaimer: If you still don't know this we have problems, but I don't own Kim Possible!

Chapter Nine: Enter Kim

After that night, Ron and Bonnie were as tight as any pair of friends Middleton had ever seen, their performance on missions was flawless, so much so that Dr. Drakken actually remembered their names and would now shout them in surprise when they arrived to foil his plots.

Life in many ways though continued as normal, Ron spent his Christmas with Kim's family, though he took a break in the middle of the day to provide Bonnie an excuse to get away from hers. And Bonnie spent a night of Hanukah with Ron's family, something Kim had never done. Aside from that though, anyone looking from the outside would have been hard pressed to know that it was Ron and Kim not Ron and Bonnie who had been best friends since they were 4 years old.

However as December rolled into January and then into February, something had to happen to disturb this seemingly idyllic world, and indeed something did happen to force out those last few truths left unsaid and so much more.

**Kim's POV**

Kim Possible danced down the halls of Middleton High School like she had every day for almost the past 6 months, she felt like she was in one giant dream, finally going out with Josh Mankey, just the thought of the name nearly made Kim shudder with happiness.

And she was already looking forward to what would be the highlight of the year, prom, they were going to be the envy of everyone there being so happy together. First though she had to go find Josh because even though it was a mere formality, he still had to ask her to the spring dance, and then prom, but she wasn't worried about either of those.

Kim barely noticed anything as she danced up to her locker to get her books, was it just her or had her locker seemed to have more space for the last few months? Oh well, she wouldn't worry about such things, they were just cutting into Josh time.

She was rudely interrupted from her musings my a hand tapping her shoulder, turning to glare at whoever was trying to make her take even longer to get back to Josh, she fixed that glare on Tara, who was standing there looking both angry and sad at the same time.

"Kim," Tara said very slowly.

"Yes…" Kim ground out hoping to get across that she didn't want to be here since it was that much longer before she got back to Josh.

"Um I don't really know how to make this sound any better than it is," Tara spoke very hesitantly, "But just a few minutes ago I was leaving the cafeteria when Josh came up to me… and he said… well… he said he was breaking up with you and wanted to ask me to the spring dance."

Kim felt her entire world crash down around her… Josh… breaking up… asking Tara… She slumped back against her locker as thoughts swirled through her mind, she couldn't wrap her head around this, she and Josh had been so happy together, and they'd been going steady for awhile, what could have happened?

Tears started falling down Kim's face as Tara stepped forward to wrap her arms around Kim. Kim started crying and crying into Tara's shoulder as the blonde just stood there in silence. Finally Monique's voice interrupted Kim's bout of crying.

"Kim, Kim!" Monique shouted, "I just heard that Monkey is breaking up with you girl. How're you… oh."

Monique had come upon Kim reacting herself to the news and had gotten a rather blunt answer to her question.

"I don't know why," Kim choked out, "we were so happy together, and there haven't been any distractions I mean no cheer squad, no clubs, I even stopped going on…" Kim's eyes became very wide, "Oh God I haven't been on a mission in forever, and… and… the hospital… Ron's going to kill me!"

The mention of her best friend brought a whole new round of emotional hurt crashing down on Kim, she hadn't talked to Ron since she and Josh started dating, and worse still when he was hurt she had completely blown off seeing him in the hospital to spend time with Josh, was he even still her best friend?

"Kim, about that," Monique started.

"Ron's been handling missions," Tara picked up, "but there's something about that you need to know."

"He's um… well Ron's…" Monique hesitated and Kim wondered what could be so bad, it wasn't like he'd asked Bonnie to help on missions or anything, Ron would never do that to her.

She got the answer to that question as a familiar tone sounded from down the hall and she watched in growing horror as Ron and Bonnie walked down the hall as close as she and Ron had ever been. Ron pulled the Kimmunicator out of his pocket and she listened wide eyed to the exchange.

"What's up Wade?" Ron said.

"Don't tell me it's Duff Killigan again." Bonnie said like she was a veteran of these sorts of things.

"Nah," Wade's voice sounded from the Kimmunicator, "it's Drakken and Shego again, they've been tracked to a lab in northern Oregon, it looks like they're trying to steal some advanced syntho-goo."

"Have you got a ride ready for us?" Bonnie asked as she leaned over Ron's shoulder like some sort of, Kim couldn't think of any words that described Bonnie but if she had any they wouldn't be nice at all.

"Of course," Wade said, "go get changed and the helicopter should be outside the school by the time you're done."

Kim's fists clenched so tight she heard her knuckles crack as Ron and Bonnie walked off down the hall, how dare Bonnie sink her claws into Ron like that, Ron was far too trusting and now Bonnie had taken advantage of that to try and worm her way into Kim's missions with her best friend.

"Yeah…" Monique said, "About that. Well Ron didn't ask Bonnie so much as Bonnie volunteered. And trust me girl, I was plenty mad about it when it started, but Ron needed the help and Bonnie did have the most experience with this sort of thing."

"And it's actually been good for Bonnie," Tara jumped in, "she's stopped biting peoples heads off so much, and she's actually nice to people at times."

"Bonnie…" Kim ground out, "is so not going on my missions with my best friend, using my stuff, and my tech genius."

"Look," Monique said flatly, "you've been in wonderland with Josh for 6 months girl, things have changed back here with the rest of us. Bonnie's still Bonnie, but she's one of the good guys now."

Kim just stared at them wondering how her friends could buy into this, it was so obvious that Bonnie was just trying to take her place as the world famous cheerleader and then lord it over her, well Kim wasn't going to let that happen now that she was back, this was just the sort of thing she needed to get over Josh, a good excuse to get angry at Bonnie.

Kim marched back over to her locker, since Bonnie had convinced Ron to take the Kimmunicator she'd just have to talk to Wade with the computer in her locker, only when she opened it up she found her locker was rather empty of any computers.

"About that," Tara's voice was laced with nervousness, "Ron and Bonnie kind of moved the computer to his locker, they got tired of having to get in to your locker to use it.

Bonnie had convinced Ron to steal her computer too? Clearly that little hussy had her claws in deeper than Kim had thought, oh Bonnie was going to pay for this.

Storming over to Ron's locker, Kim spun the combination and popped it open. She then hit the button on it to call Wade who was too busy doing something to notice who he was talking to when he answered.

"Hey Wade," Kim said.

"Bonnie, what is it now, you and Ron will be there in about an hour." Wade said absentmindedly.

Clearly, Kim thought, Bonnie's claws went very deep indeed, Kim would have her work cut out for her to remove all the influence her rival had gained over Kim's friends and work.

"Ahem, what's the sitch Wade?" Kim said louder.

Wade jerked his head to look and Kim watched with grim satisfaction at the look of disbelief that covered his face.

"Kim!" he said not at all believing what he was seeing.

"Wade," 'Kim cut him off, "I need a ride to wherever Ron is going."

"Um, right." Wade said as he started typing away, "you don't mind GJ do you?"

"Just get me there Wade," Kim's voice started to show her irritation.

She then turned the computer off and spun around to see Tara and Monique staring at her.

"Look, I know what you're thinking," Kim said, "you think I'm still not thinking straight from Josh breaking up with me and the shock of how everything's changed while I was completely oblivious to everything."

Tara looked evasively around, but Monique was more used to Kim's temper and walked right up to her, "That's exactly what I think, you're looking to take your anger at Josh out on someone or something, and you're not thinking straight about Bonnie going on missions, she's just the easiest target to blame and you're blaming her."

"No," Kim replied, "I'm going to take my anger out on Drakken and Shego, and no matter how much things change, this is Bonnie we're talking about, there is no way she doesn't have some sort of plan to use this against me, and I'm not going to give her that chance."

"Kim," Tara said in her normal soft voice, "about that plan…"

"It doesn't matter," Kim interrupted, "you can tell me all about it later but I'm going to make sure Bonnie's plan never happens."

With that Kim left to go throw on some mission clothes that had been sitting in her locker for 6 months to go save Ron from Bonnie.

After a very surprised GJ agent picked her up and took her to the lab Drakken and Shego had broken into, Kim infiltrated the lab just like she'd never taken 6 months off from missions. Along the way she found several knocked out henchmen and disarmed traps, she was incredibly proud of Ron to have done this with Bonnie holding him down.

She crawled into an air duct and started crawling towards the main room of the lab where she could get a drop on Drakken, put Bonnie in her place, and put her relationship with Ron back to where it was before she started dating Josh.

As Kim crawled over the central room she heard voices drifting up that told her Bonnie had let her and Ron get captured.

"So Bonnie Rockwaller and Ron Stoppable," Drakken said, "this time I've captured you and this time you won't escape, welcome to your doom!"

Kim had expected to hear Bonnie crying being unable to handle the stress, so she was understandably surprised to hear Bonnie snark Drakken back.

"You've said that how many times now? I mean really, can't you just let us out and save everyone the time of us breaking out, beating you, foiling whatever stupid plan you've got going, all that stuff."

"What?" Drakken exclaimed, "My plans are not stupid, Shego tell these sassy teenagers that my plans are sheer works of brilliance."

"Mmmmmm… not really," Shego said, "I mean that last one, planning to build your own brand of headphones with mind control chips, didn't that not work with the shampoo?"

"She's got you there," Ron spoke up at last.

"Ohhhh!" Drakken shouted, "You teenagers and your sass, well I'll put an end to that, Shego take care of them would you?"

"With pleasure Dr. D." Kim heard Shego say as a chair creaked, Kim guessed that was Shego getting up.

Kim decided this was her best moment to make an entrance, so kicking out the grate she dropped down into the room between Drakken, Shego and Ron and Bonnie.

The rooms occupants stared at her for several seconds before Ron and Bonnie shouted, "Kim!" at the same time as Drakken shouted "Kim Possible!" He then paused before adding "I haven't said that in awhile, where have you been?"

Kim smirked as she said, "I've been gone for awhile, but don't worry I'm back to stay so however easy you've been having it for the last few months it ends right now."

Shego walked forward lighting up her hands and a nearly identical smirk lit up her face as she said, "Actually princess, Stoppable and his little girlfriend have been doing rather well, even better than you did when he was your sidekick."

Before Kim could respond to Shego's barb the green skinned villainess leapt forward with lit hands, Kim jumped up and kicked Shego in the back causing her to stumble forward with her plasma coated hands into the locks keeping Ron's chains together.

"Thanks KP." He said as he shrugged the chains off and to Kim's surprise turned to work on picking the locks holding Bonnie's chains, Kim brushed it off as Ron just being too nice for his own good in this situation.

"Come Shego!" Kim turned to see Drakken shouting from a hole in the wall and sitting in his hovercraft holding a tube of syntho-goo.

Shego smirked again and with a series of flips got past Kim and landed, shoving Drakken out of the drivers seat of the hovercraft, "Later princess!" She shouted as she turned the craft and sped off.

Just then Kim heard Bonnie's chains fall to the ground and she turned to see Ron stand up next to Bonnie from where he was undoing the chains, the sight of her best friend and her rival standing next to each other made Kim feel sick to her stomach and she started reaching for her pocket before she realized that Ron had the Kimmunicator.

Fortunately for Kim's already simmering temper, Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator to call Wade.

"Hey Ron," Wade said, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Ron sighed, "Drakken and Shego got away, by the way nice surprise having Kim show up."

"Thanks," Wade said, "but it was her idea. And your ride is on the way just so you know."

Kim started walking over towards Bonnie tuning out Ron and Wade, walking right up to her rival Kim made sure to be very quiet as she hissed, "Alright Bonnie, I don't know what you're planning with this, but whatever it is it stops right now, so just get your hands off Ron and stop holding him back on these things."

Bonnie looked at Kim with a glare and rather than cower like Kim had hoped though doubted, she hissed right back, "Look Kim, I'm on these things because you dropped Ron like a bad habit, and I've been at this for 6 months so don't think you can just brush me aside. And if you dare try and pin this on Ron I swear there is nothing I won't do to bring you down."

Kim was taken aback at the venom in Bonnie's voice as she spoke, but before Kim could bite back she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ron motioning for her to follow him.

They walked away from Bonnie and Kim took great satisfaction at the look of dissatisfaction on her face.

"Kim," Ron said, "I know you don't like Bonnie at all, but she's really helped on these missions. She was the best choice when I needed someone to help, and she volunteered for it. So can you just… you know, make nice with her, because with Drakken running around with that stolen syntho-goo we're gonna need all 3 of us to stop him."

Kim tried to give Ron a much softer glare then she had reserved for Bonnie, the kind that told him he was letting his desire to see the good in everyone get the better of what little common sense he had. Though she found this tougher than she remembered because Ron had apparently grown while she was off in what Monique had termed Wonderland and he now stood 2 inches taller than her.

"Ron," she said softly, "This is Bonnie we're talking about, no matter how much 'help' Bonnie has been on missions she has some plan behind the whole thing, and if it all blows up during a mission someone is going to get hurt."

"Not really," Ron said far too calmly for Kim's tastes, "I know all about Bonnie's so called plan, she was mad at you for just dropping me to date Josh, by the way we're cool with that, and she wanted to become better friends with me than you were so she could rub it in your face and make you see how big a mistake you'd made."

Kim was left staring in wide eyed disbelief, the plan was pure Bonnie, if with far purer motives than Kim would have ever believed possible for her rival. But how had Ron found out about this plan, and what was to say Bonnie hadn't let this plan leak to cover a more insidious one.

As if reading her thoughts Ron put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Bonnie's different now KP, she's still Bonnie, but she's not going to go off on one of those schemes you two always had to get ahead of each other just for that. And I trust her Kim, you've been out of touch, so please just trust me on this."

Ron then turned and saying he needed to let Bonnie know that she was cool with her being on the team before their ride came to pick them up, started walking over to her, Kim didn't remember agreeing to that but before the thought could go much farther than that she saw Bonnie and Ron standing far too close for comfort and her mind became consumed with the thought that Bonnie was not going to steal _her_ Ron.

AN: A first note, if Kim seems way off then I've done my job. If Bonnie and Ron seem off, remember that this is Kim's perspective and opinions. I suspect that by Ch 11 you'll find out exactly who will end up with who and where I'm going with this story. But I still expect lots of fun to be had by all in getting where we're going. So I hope you enjoy this one and do please enjoy Ch 10 on Friday.


	10. Chapter 10

Shocked

Disclaimer: Just… no, you know the drill by this point.

Chapter Ten: Back to Earth

**Ron's POV**

Ron was as scared as he had ever been, and for a man whose normal day included among other things, fighting genetically enhanced English lords, crazy golfers, and blue skinned mad scientists, that was saying something. Ron was huddled in chemistry class at the moment, sitting between Bonnie and Kim who were glaring over his hunched shoulders at each other.

When the chem. Teacher had called a class project last week and declared that the class could pick their own partners, Ron had felt his arms pulled in opposite directions before the words were even fully out of the teachers mouth.

Ron had been stuck like that for some time, with Kim holding onto one arm and Bonnie holding onto the other both unwilling to give up their claim on Ron as her partner, and Ron unwilling to pick one for fear of the wrath of the other.

Finally though the teacher had discovered that there were in fact an odd number of students and there would need to be a group of three, Kim and Bonnie's hands shot up before anyone else could even think to.

So Ron found himself hunched between Kim and Bonnie, trying to measure out things he couldn't even begin to pronounce while waiting for the storm between the two women to either side of him to break. Ever since Kim had gotten back from what Monique had termed Wonderland a week ago, Ron's life had gotten much more complicated, and with the dance right before spring break rapidly approaching it was only going to get worse.

Ron knew they were waiting for him to ask one of them to break their little deadlock but Ron's problem was that he didn't know which one to ask. Kim going out with Josh had forced him to endure some changes in the nature of his feelings for her, Ron paused briefly to congratulate himself on such a complicated thought.

On the other hand though, he had gotten to know Bonnie very well over the last 6 months and he would be lying to say he wasn't attracted to the brunette. Ron covered up a groan as he was forced back to the real world realizing he had run out of clean test tubes, he'd have to ask Kim to go grab more but he couldn't till he ran out of something he'd have to ask Bonnie go grab more of, asking one but not the other was a risk he wasn't prepared to take.

Ron started working on grinding up the powders he was going to have to pour into his test tubes, hopefully he'd run out of something here and he could ask Bonnie to get that. 10 minutes later it seemed like someone had heard his silent prayers because he ran out of sodium. Kim and Bonnie almost ran off to get their materials, almost like they were competing even over that.

Ron put his arms on the table and slumped his head till it rested on them, he wanted to go to sleep but the idea of detention if caught didn't appeal to him, instead he looked about mildly envious of how un-complicated the other student's lives were.

Then a rare moment of brilliance struck him, he saw Bonnie and Kim neck and neck walk past Tara in their nonsensical race and he had his answer. Tara didn't have a date to the dance, Tara wasn't Bonnie or Kim, Tara was just a friend and would buy him some breathing space to figure out Bonnie and Kim, Tara looked to Ron like the most beautiful thing ever right then.

As Bonnie and Kim nearly leapt into their seats to beat the other to some goal only they could understand, Ron started working again fervently hoping that his moment of brilliance wouldn't desert him.

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie was just plain irked, Kim's return to the real world had turned her own world upside down. She had no idea what Ron had said to Kim at that lab, but whatever it was she knew it had only very slightly dampened Kim's hostility to the idea of her being on the team and that it was by the graces of Ron and Wade more than anything that Kim hadn't kicked her out.

That though was the least of Bonnie's worries as she walked towards lunch glaring at Kim behind Ron's back. Kim's return had forced Bonnie to admit that she did indeed like Ron as more than friends, but Kim seemed to have come to that same conclusion and now Bonnie couldn't get any time alone with Ron who seemed to sense the hostility between the two and was being very careful to not get either of them riled up.

Unwittingly, Ron got in line right behind a person in the lunch line leaving Bonnie and Kim to compete to get right next to Ron, Bonnie managed to get the coveted spot and she shot a snarky grin at Kim. It was pointless, childish, and entirely silly Bonnie knew, but that didn't erase the satisfaction of beating Kim even if she had abandoned her larger plan entirely.

Kim glared back at Bonnie, Bonnie's glee went still higher and with a quick glance to make sure Ron couldn't see she stuck her tongue out at Kim. Bonnie watched in sheer pleasure as Kim bristled but then had the unfortunate experience of having lunch served to her.

Both she and Kim stood right next to Ron as the poor guy tried to find a place to sit in the ridiculously crowded cafeteria. Bonnie and Kim were so busy making sure the other didn't do anything that they didn't notice Felix and Monique walk up to Ron and they stood there as the three walked towards a nearly empty table.

The two ladies finally noticed something was amiss as Tara sat down next to Monique leaving only one seat next to Ron at the 6 person table, they glared at each other and then took off across the cafeteria dodging students and shoving when necessary.

Bonnie once again was triumphant as she slid into the seat next to Ron just ahead of Kim who scowled and sat down next to Tara. Bonnie knew this was getting ridiculous her and Kim's competition, but winning was just too much fun and besides, stopping now would all but give Ron to Kim and Bonnie wouldn't let that happen over her cold dead body.

"Hey ladies," Ron said noticing them at last, then turning back to Felix, "Ok I've got another one. Chuck Norris' tears cure cancer, too bad he's never cried."

As he and Felix dissolved into laughter, Monique leaned over to Kim and Bonnie and quietly said, "Chuck Norris jokes, how much stupider can men get?"

"There's always Dr. Drakken," Bonnie said to which Monique nodded agreement.

"Speaking of Dr. Drakken," Kim said. Bonnie noticed this caused Ron and Felix to stop telling Chuck Norris jokes and pay attention, "Bonnie I think the next time a mission comes up with Dr. Drakken you should sit it out, for your safety of course."

Bonnie couldn't help but sigh that Kim wasn't giving this up, Ron and Wade had already talked to her and made it clear that they expected Bonnie to keep going on missions for as long as she wanted to but it looked like Kim was taking their silly little competition to a not so silly level.

Bonnie noticed Ron pull the Kimmunicator out of his pocket and call Wade, "Hey Ron," the super genius said before he saw Kim and Bonnie glaring at each other, after that he sat back quietly and waited for what came next.

Remembering something Ron had told her during the talk after their fight, Bonnie decided to be nice to Kim and see if it did indeed drive her crazy.

"Kim," Bonnie made sure her voice was impeccably polite, "I appreciate that you're so concerned about me, but I can handle myself and I'd never forgive myself if you or Ron were hurt because I wasn't there to help."

Watching Kim stew after her remark, Bonnie could barely contain her joy, Kim though was not to be deterred so easily it seemed.

"I know you think you've seen a lot of stuff filling in on missions," to Bonnie's delight Kim's voice was laced with irritation, "but it's nothing compared to everything Ron and I have seen, and I just worry you'd go into shock at something and you'd get hurt, and I just couldn't let that happen."

Surprisingly enough it was Monique who jumped to Bonnie's defense first, "Look Kim I've seen some pretty weird stuff myself since I've come here and I've never gone into shock over it, Bonnie's got way more experience with this stuff than I do so I think she's up there with you and Ron for what she can take."

Bonnie held in check a giggle at Kim's look of betrayal by telling herself that taking joy in her misery wouldn't endear her to Ron and she didn't dare interrupt Kim while she was sticking her foot in her mouth.

"Yeah," Wade sounded from the Kimmunicator, "I've sent Ron and Bonnie on missions that were just as bad as anything I sent the two of you on and Bonnie handled herself just fine. The only thing that got to her was clowns which I can totally understand."

Kim looked plain frustrated as she ground out, "I'm just trying to look out for Bonnie here, I mean I'm just worried she might be shocked still by something and get hurt."

Bonnie hated to think of herself like this but it was true that she almost swooned when Ron spoke up in her defense,

"KP, Bonnie's been through everything that Monkey Fist, Killigan, Dementor, and Drakken can throw at her. I don't think there's anything that can really shock her anymore."

And then Kim did something truly unexpected, she quirked an eyebrow at Ron as if to say, 'oh really?' and then she turned, grabbed Tara by either side of the face, and before the blonde knew what was going on Kim was kissing her full on the lips.

Bonnie would admit she was shocked and Monique looked much the same, but it was nothing compared to the guys, Ron and Wade fell back out of their chairs in what Bonnie took to be a repeat of something they had called the 'moodulator incident,' Felix fell back much the same but was prevented from crashing to the floor by his wheelchair.

Then it was over, Kim pulled back from Tara, who was left sitting completely still from shock. She looked over at Bonnie with a grin and said, "Shocked enough Bonnie?" Before grabbing her backpack and marching out of the cafeteria.

**Kim's POV**

Kim marched out of the cafeteria feeling quite satisfied, that was definitely one up on Bonnie and it should show everyone who was defending Bonnie that she wasn't cut out for missions if she could in fact be shocked like that.

So self-satisfied was Kim that she didn't notice Monique stalk up behind her, grab her by the shoulder, and spin her around to fix Kim with a glare that even she found to be scary.

"What was that girl?" Kim was honestly puzzled at what had Monique so irate, Monique obviously saw this in Kim's blank stare because she went on, "Tell me you are not back to normal Kim because I don't believe it."

"But…" Kim stuttered, "I am back to normal, no weeping over Josh, I'm having a healthy rivalry with Bonnie."

"And making out with Tara is normal," Monique deadpanned, "because if it is then all I can say is why didn't you tell me earlier because I don't care who you go out with I'll still stick up for you, but I don't think it is and Kim you need to get yourself back to Earth because you have not climbed out of your rabbit hole yet if you think that was normal."

Kim gawked at Monique, "That wasn't anything special, just proving that Bonnie can't handle missions, not that she can be trusted anyway."

Monique slapped her forehead before saying very slowly, "Girl listen and listen well, Bonnie is not the bad guy and she's going on missions whether you like it or not. And even if Bonnie were still the bad guy she would never have planted one on Ron like you did Tara just to get at you. Oh and since Ron collapsed from his chair in shock I guess that means he can't handle missions either."

Kim just sputtered, "But… but… that's not how it's supposed to work."

Monique went on much more calmly, "Look Kim, when you get home talk to your mom or whoever it is you talk to when you need to fix yourself. Then when you're really back from Wonderland you'll realize Ron's still your best friend and nothing Bonnie does can change that."

Kim groaned in frustration, "I don't have time to get grounded again, I can not let Bonnie trick Ron into asking her to the spring dance."

Monique laughed at that much to Kim's annoyance, "Kim you have all the time in the world then, Ron's not going to ask you or Bonnie to the spring dance, he's going to ask Tara. Felix figured it all out, Ron can't ask you or Bonnie because the other would kill him. Tara is both your friends and it keeps either of you from cornering him and making him take you to the dance. It's prom you care about, so go girl, get back to Earth and then try one upping Bonnie."

Kim started to feel like her old self again as she said, "So I really didn't need to kiss Tara like that did I?"

"I don't know," Monique laughed some more, "it was pretty funny to see Ron go crashing like that, and the look on Tara's face was priceless."

"Monique!" Kim gasped as they started walking down the halls. Kim would go have a nice talk with her mom tonight and be in top form well before time to make sure it was her Ron asked to prom and not Bonnie.

**Ron's POV**

Ron knew all too well now just how Wade had felt when Kim was stuck with the Moodulator on her, a dim corner of his mind supposed that later on it might be funny but for now he was working on not being shocked still by the memory of seeing Kim plant one on Tara like that.

Speaking of Tara, Ron needed to find her in a hurry because he didn't know where Kim and Bonnie were and if one of them cornered him now it would mean serious trouble.

He finally found her sitting on the bleachers outside by the football field staring off into space.

"Hey Tara," he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Ron," she absently replied.

"So I was wondering," he started stuttering.

Tara though seemed to know where he was going and cut him off, "Yes I'll go to the spring dance with you."

"But…" Ron sputtered, "I haven't even asked, I mean, how?"

Tara started laughing softly, "Oh come on Ron it was obvious, you can't ask Bonnie or Kim, you're terrified one of them is going to make you ask them, so you need to ask someone they can both let you go with. And I'm both their friend, I'm just your friend, I'm actually surprised it took Kim's little," she blushed lightly, "display in the cafeteria to get you out here."

Ron nervously joined the laughter as he said, "Yeah, about that, I actually just thought of it today. But you've got to admire my turnaround time, and that I used the word turnaround!"

Tara laughed softly, "Just promise me one thing,"

"Yeah?" Ron questioned,

"Kim and Bonnie each get a dance," Tara said as she looked him right in the eye.

Ron gulped and nodded thinking that his idea to ask Tara might not have been such a brilliant one after all.

AN: Hooray! I'm back under 3,000 words in this chapter. And it turns out it was a good thing I had this done early because a friend of mine turned 21 Tuesday, not much writing was done. And I would like to warn everyone, I am moving up to CSU this weekend and while it will be my first priority I cannot guarantee internet on Monday. So if nothing shows up on Monday Ch 11 will instead be up next Friday. Till next time hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Shocked

Disclaimer: Hear ye Hear ye, now therefore let all those present bear witness to this statement. I the author of this story own absolutely nothing herein excepting the plot.

Chapter Eleven: The dance(s)

**Ron's POV**

Ron and Tara stopped dancing and politely applauded as the band finished up its song, Ron spared a glance over to the snack table where Rufus was busy stuffing himself with cheese, the vet had finally given the little guy a clean bill of health and the first thing his little pal had wanted to do was gorge on cheese at the snack table.

Turning his attention back to his 'date' Ron started desperately thinking of how to get through this entire night without somehow having to dance with Bonnie and/or Kim. Not that he wouldn't enjoy dancing with either, he'd certainly enjoy it, perhaps even too much. That was of courses assuming they didn't drive him crazy first.

After her little stunt in the cafeteria, Kim had seemed to get a hold of herself and that had just made matters even worse. Before that it had somehow seemed, despite appearances, that Kim and Bonnie were more or less back to their old ways, with Ron simply stuck in the middle. Now though it was clear to all that Bonnie and Kim had it bad for him.

And really, how was a teenage male, or any warm blooded man for that matter, supposed to pick between the two, it just wasn't fair. And that was before he even got to missions, they had never managed to track down the syntho-goo Drakken had stolen, and just last night Shego had tried to kidnap the head of Nakasumi toys, though they had foiled that.

In short, Ron wanted a vacation from his life, trying to balance Kim, Bonnie, and missions was too much for one amateur ninja to handle. Vacation though was not an option for Ron, so in the meantime he decided he'd try to get through tonight.

Turning to Tara, Ron went for the gold, "So Tara, any chance I can get a few more dances out of you tonight?"

Tara though saw right through it, "You're just trying to not have to dance with Kim or Bonnie tonight aren't you?"

"Yes," Ron decided on the direct approach, "is it going to work?"

Tara must have delighted in his suffering because she started laughing, "No, but they do only get one dance each. I won't be that mean to you."

Ron bit back a sigh, this was the part he'd been dreading all night long as long as he was dancing with Tara it was simple, no attachments, no feelings. But as soon as he started dancing with Bonnie or Kim things got complicated, neither was going to pass up the opportunity to try and win out over the other, and Ron didn't relish being the target one bit.

"Come on," Tara said as she started dragging him over to where Kim and Bonnie had claimed a table, "since you can't decide who to dance with first, I'll just make them rock, paper, scissors for who gets to dance first."

Ron gulped as they finally got to the table, he'd avoided looking at Kim or Bonnie all night, but now that he had to he feared greatly for his higher brain functions. Kim had brought out the little black dress and Ron thought he needed to ask Bonnie if she knew Yori in addition to Sensei, because her Asian style dress with a high slit looked like something Yori might have given her.

Tara must have been taking delight at his misery, she was entirely too cheerful as she sat down, "Alright ladies, I promised you both a dance with Ron and it's time to deliver on that. And since I'd rather you two not rip each others hair out, Rock, Paper, Scissors, best 3 out of 5."

Ron felt something on his shoulder and looked over to see that Rufus had climbed up onto his shoulder to see what was happening.

"A little help here," Ron implored the naked mole rat.

"Uh uh," Rufus squeaked as he shook his head with great conviction.

"Traitor," Ron mumbled as he watched Kim and Bonnie continue to play rounds with far too much enthusiasm for such a simple game.

5 minutes later the two were tied with two wins apiece and had tied the last eight rounds running. Tara apparently lacked the patience to see the game to its conclusion because she reached over into her purse and pulled out a quarter.

"Ok you two," she said, "call it in the air and whoever calls it gets the first dance."

Bonnie and Kim fixed their gazes onto the quarter and as Tara flipped it into the air Bonnie called "Tails!" as Kim called "Heads!"

The coin landed in Tara's hand and she flipped it over onto her other hand before pulling her hand away to reveal the coin had come up to heads. Ron saw the victorious smirk on Kim's face and the scowl on Bonnie's, he was at a loss as to why it really mattered, both were going to get a dance.

Still though, he had promised Tara that both Kim and Bonnie would get a dance, so putting aside as best he could, his own internal conflicts about Bonnie and Kim, Ron proffered his hand for Kim and led her to the dance floor.

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie did her best not to fume as Kim practically draped herself over Ron as he led her to the dance floor, it was only one dance she told herself, and she would get the next one. Regardless, Bonnie sat back down at the table with a rather foul taste in her mouth and turned her attention to Tara who was sitting down looking entirely too calm.

"Oh don't be so prissy about it Bonnie," Tara said without ever looking at her, "you'll get a dance too, and it's not like this is some slow dance." Bonnie noticed that Tara was at least right about that, the music wasn't a particularly good song for dancing to.

"Hmmph," Bonnie snorted, "just look at her, she's almost molesting him out there. Tell me that can't make for a healthy relationship."

Tara looked over at her in disbelief, and Bonnie also noticed Ron's naked mole rat looking up at her with much the same look on his little face.

"Bonnie," Tara scoffed, "Kim is not trying to have her way with him out there and I know you won't either. I know you two are being less ridiculous than before, but still you and Kim need to keep a lid on it."

Rufus just nodded his agreement, his mouth being too stuffed with something for him to squeak out his opinion.

"I just know she's still trying to shove me off of missions," Bonnie said sulking, "but it was her fault we got tangled on Shego's jet, and she still didn't manage to kidnap that Nakasumi guy."

"I'll bet you," Tara said in a far too even voice, "That when you're out there dancing with Ron that Kim will say exactly what you're saying here. Both of you have had your fair share of not so brilliant moments over the last few months."

"Well hers was the whole time, I fixed mine well before she stopped dating Monkey." Even Bonnie thought she was sounding a bit petulant with that.

"Yeah," Tara said, "I have plans over break so if you could keep your arch-enemies from taking over the world, that would be great. Just, you know, don't let your little contest over Ron get in the way of missions."

Bonnie gave Tara a look half between a glare and disbelief, "Are you on my side in this or not Tara?"

"No," Tara said, "But I'm not on Kim's side either, I'd rather not pick sides but if I have to I come down on Ron's side. And before you go saying that Kim has her friends behind her, I know that Monique would say the same thing to Kim that I'm telling you right now."

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie heard Rufus squeak, she saw the little guy had made his way over to stand by Tara so they made a unified front of sorts.

Bonnie sighed, "Look, I know acting a bit off, but I'm not going to let Kim get Ron, she'll drop him just like she did last time as soon as she sees a new pretty face, and I want to make sure Ron doesn't get hurt like that. And I guess the idea of going out with him isn't that bad."

"It's about time you own up to it," Tara giggled, "now get up because Ron and Kim are done and it's your turn to dance."

Bonnie shot up from her seat and hurriedly smoothed her dress as Kim sat down and Ron proffered his hand for her to take.

**Kim's POV**

"Just look at her," Kim growled, "She's practically molesting him out there. There is no way she can be good for him."

"Kim," Tara said patiently, "Bonnie's not any closer to him than you were out there, so don't worry."

"But…" Kim stalled, "She's almost trying to make out with him out there, and she even got a slow dance, just look, she's about to plant one on him in front of everyone."

Kim stopped ranting as her venting at Bonnie from afar brought up a certain topic she had yet to discuss with Tara.

"Hey, um Tara," Kim said much more slowly, "I never did apologize for… well you know… I never did apologize for kissing you that one day."

Kim saw she had Tara's full attention and the blonde's cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"It's fine," Tara said softly, "you weren't exactly yourself yet and it didn't really do much to me."

Kim shook her head as she said, "It was still way over the line though and if you're angry at me I understand entirely."

This time it was Tara who shook her head as she giggled and said, "I'm not angry at you, I mean it wasn't like it was a bad kiss or anything. And seeing all the guys bowled over like that, I think it might well have been worth it."

Kim laughed briefly before calming herself and saying, "I wish I could have actually been myself enough to remember that. But are you sure you're not angry, I mean you just sat there, you didn't even kiss back."

Tara almost bristled with indignation, "Well that's because I was shocked still, you aren't a bad kisser and if I had been a bit less out of it I would have kissed back."

They both sat there briefly before Tara said, "That came out all wrong didn't it?"

"Was there a right way?" Kim pondered.

"I don't think there really was." Tara said softly looking down at the table

"I'm sorry I'm taking all my problems out on you," Kim said after a little bit, "it's just that I'm so worried Ron is going to ask Bonnie to prom and then I don't know who would ask me."

Tara chuckled, an odd sound to Kim before she said, "I don't think anyone is going to ask me, when Josh asked me to this dance I didn't just tell him no rather bluntly, I slapped him as hard as I could and now I think that reputation is scarring away any guys who would want to ask me."

Kim sighed before saying, "Not to mention the whole school saw me plant that one on you in the cafeteria, who knows what they think about that. So I guess with me probably losing out to Bonnie and every guy in the school too scared to ask you, we're gonna have a nice lonely prom."

"We've got to do something about that," Tara said with conviction returning to her voice, "I refuse to have the high point of my dating life this year be you kissing me while you were still freaking out over Josh breaking up with you."

"You're right," Kim hitting the table with her palm, "we're two attractive women, if Ron wants to take Bonnie to the prom that's his loss and it's too bad for all the guys here if they don't want to ask you. Tell you what Tara, if no one asks either of us to prom, we'll just go together and have a girl's night out."

"That's perfect," Tara said enthusiastically, "we'll get the perfect dresses and drop every jaw there."

"And," Kim said with a scheme already forming in her mind, "We'll have to make it a goal to get as many girls to hit their dates upside the head as possible because they're ogling us."

"Then it's a deal?" Tara said as she stuck out her hand.

"Deal," Kim said taking it, "Rufus you be our witness to this."

The naked mole rat just nodded as Ron and Bonnie walked back to the table having been lost awhile ago to the two's schemes.

**Ron's POV**

Ron marveled at how well he had survived the dance as he rode his scooter to school the first morning back from spring break. The dances with Kim and Bonnie had been remarkably incident free, and Tara had been a great sport about just going as friends.

Not that he was any closer, but with Rufus riding on his shoulder Ron felt like he could actually decide who to ask to prom, and maybe even that they could stop Drakken and Shego and whatever scheme the villains had cooked up this time.

Ron pulled into the school parking lot ready to take on the world, just as he was about to cruise his scooter into an empty parking spot someone on a motorcycle roared into the spot in a screeching stop.

"Hey!" Ron managed to cough out, that had been his spot.

The mystery rider took off his helmet, he looked to be about Ron's age with brown hair, but Ron didn't know him. The man looked and saw that Ron had been about to park there.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said as he started moving his bike, "I think there's enough room for both of us here."

"Thanks man," Ron said as he moved his scooter into the newly made space, "I don't think I know you though."

"I'm not surprised," the man said sticking out his hand for Ron to shake it, "I'm new here, my name's Eric, nice to meet you."

AN: Up a bit later than I normally try to get these up, but I'm more or less on the internet and I can do this. You should all know where this story is headed now, Ch 12 is done so if the internet keeps working that should be up Friday. What my being back at school means to you, I haven't figured that out yet, hopefully I can finish Shocked before homework really gets going, but after this who knows. All that said, hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to Ch 12.


	12. Chapter 12

Shocked

Disclaimer: Some day I will own Kim Possible, but that day is not today. Check back with me in several years in fact, I still need to get out of undergrad.

Chapter Twelve: Choices Made

**Bonnie's POV**

"It was your fault they got away, you know that don't you?" Kim snarked.

Bonnie just glared right back, "No, it was yours, you said and I quote, 'don't go anywhere without Ron, no matter what.' And was it my fault that Ron was stuck in that poker game all night?"

"Oh don't give me that Bonnie," Kim growled, "Since when have you ever listened to anything I said, you just wanted to make me look bad."

"Hey," Bonnie snapped back, "I didn't know you and Shego were going at it till it was too late to do anything, and I was waiting for Ron because I was worried."

"Yeah right," Kim drawled out, "you just wanted to get him alone while I was trying to stop Drakken and Shego from getting whatever information it was they got away with."

"You wish," Bonnie said as they walked up to Ron's front door, "you just can't accept that it's me he's going to ask to the prom and not you."

"Now who's wishing?" Kim said as she rung the doorbell.

They waited only a short while before the door opened, but instead of Ron being there like he normally was to walk to school it was his mom.

"Um, hi Mrs. Stoppable," Kim squeaked out, "is Ron running late?"

"Oh no," the blonde woman said, "he actually left early today, something about showing a new student around the school."

"Thanks," Bonnie said a bit more smoothly, "we'll just catch up with him there, you have a nice day Mrs. Stoppable."

The two walked away and waved back at Ron's mom absentmindedly, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

A few minutes later Bonnie spoke up, "Kim, this… new student, you don't think it could be…"

"Yori," Kim cut in, "I hate to admit it but I think you're right. She's crushed on Ron before and I wouldn't put it past her to show up just to try and snatch him out from under us."

Bonnie wasn't quite sure about that, but if Yori was indeed another competitor she wouldn't put anything past her.

Thinking it over briefly, Bonnie turned to Kim, "Well then here's what we do, we make sure that he doesn't ask her to prom. As long as Yori is in this I'm willing to have a truce if you are."

Kim chewed her lip for a little bit before sticking out her hand, "Deal?"

Bonnie grasped her rivals' hand, "Deal."

They walked the rest of the way to school in silence, both of them plotting in their own way how to remove Yori from the equation and in doing so to convince Ron that he would be better of asking her and not the other to prom.

They got to school earlier than normal, a byproduct of not stopping every few minutes to try and make Ron mediate one of their never-ending squabbles, not that he ever took sides. In fact he had proven remarkably adept at walking the fine line needed in his situation.

Walking into the school they both started looking out for what Bonnie was loathe to but forced to admit was potentially very serious competition for both of them.

Bonnie noted with amusement, concern, and several other thoughts that when they ran into Tara, Kim and the blonde hugged, something they had never done before the cafeteria incident, and that the length of their hug was pushing what might be called friendly. As they walked on, Bonnie wondered if for all her bravado, Kim might not mind all that much if she ended up not being the one asked to prom, she seemed to have no problems with the prospect of Tara being her date such as it was.

Walking towards the cafeteria they continued to run what seemed a gauntlet of people they knew, the unfortunate result of having the two most popular girls in school in the same place. Right around Kim's locker they came across something new, Felix was sitting there in his wheelchair, what made it new was that Monique was sitting on his lap as they talked quietly to each other.

"Well well," Bonnie said as she and Kim walked up to the pair, "What have we here?"

"What we have here," Monique said never moving from her spot, "is two people doing what people do when they're dating. Steel Wheels here finally got a clue and I don't think you two need to or want to hear the rest."

Bonnie was actually happy for the pair, they made a cute couple and they had helped Ron out after Kim had fallen down her rabbit hole and before Bonnie got her act together with Ron.

Kim asked if Felix was taking Monique to prom, which he was, and if Monique had a dress yet, she didn't. Upon hearing this Kim squealed and excitedly declared that Monique had to join her and Tara shopping for prom dresses. Bonnie wasn't aware that Kim and Tara were getting their dresses together, she was starting to think her declaration that for all she cared Kim and Tara could date might have been prophetic even though she hadn't at all thought of it when she had said it.

Kim ran off shouting that she had to go find Tara again and tell her that Monique was going to join them shopping for dresses. Bonnie chuckled quietly, she certainly was surprised with what she was finding out, but if dating Kim made Tara happy then Bonnie was fine with it.

"So have either of you seen Ron?" Bonnie asked her not yet reoccupied companions.

"Yeah," Felix said around Monique, "he and some new kid were walking towards the cafeteria not too long ago."

Thanking them Bonnie set off with her new destination in mind. She had to admit feeling a bit nervous, she had never actually met Yori, but she'd heard enough from Wade and Kim to be worried about what she'd see. And of course it was just her luck that just as Kim was seemingly dropping her quest to get Ron to ask her to prom that a new competitor would emerge.

Pushing open the cafeteria doors, Bonnie looked around for Ron and Yori, she quickly spotted them, but it was Ron and… not Yori.

"And this is the lunch room," she overheard Ron as he and the mystery student were walking towards a table, "where I'm told you can find a hot nutritious meal. Now I haven't but your mileage may vary."

Bonnie felt relief like she had never felt before, the new student wasn't Yori, sure he was a hottie, but that was Bonnie speaking very objectively. She didn't care who was asking her out, she was bound and determined that Ron Stoppable ask her to prom. And with Kim looking more and more like she was going to be going with Tara, Bonnie's odds were looking very good indeed.

"Bonnie!" Ron's voice interrupted her, she looked to see him waving to her from where he was sitting at next to the new student. She noticed the mystery guy looking at her and she withdrew her benefit of the doubt, the look made her want to say one thing, 'eyes up here champ.' She had gotten that from way too many people in her life, so when she sat down at the table she made sure to sit next to Ron.

"Hey Ron," she said as she stole his French fries, "who's this?"

"Bonnie," Ron pointed to her, "meet Eric." He pointed to the no longer mystery student.

"Hi," Eric said in a voice Bonnie would have found charming if she was in fact an airhead cheerleader but that instead put her even more on her guard.

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie didn't bother putting on any fake cheer.

Sensing the iciness between the two, Ron grabbed hold of Bonnie and dragged her just out of earshot.

"Bonnie," he whispered, "What's your deal with Eric, he's a cool guy, he even likes naked mole rats."

Ron had an incredibly big heart, it was part of why Bonnie had fallen for him in the first place, but from time to time he could certainly let it get ahead of his brain.

"Look," she said in as calm a voice as she could, "he might seem good, but his eyes never made it above my shirt if you get my drift. Just trust me when I say this guy is miles of bad road."

Bonnie didn't think he had heard the last part, because Ron had certainly gotten her drift and was casting a very menacing glance towards Eric.

"Ron," Bonnie grabbed his face and turned him to face her, "Don't go killing him, I appreciate that you want to defend my honor and all that, but I'm a cheerleader, I'm used to talking to the top of a guys head."

Ron looked her right in the eyes, and Bonnie had to fight herself not to jump him then and there, making matters worse for her he then sighed and said, "I know, it's just that well I thought I had him pegged for a good guy. I haven't made a choice yet, but either you or Kim is going to need a date in a little while and I was thinking, new student, doesn't know anyone, maybe do something nice for him."

"Don't get yourself so down about it," Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder, "it's great that you try and see the good in everyone, but even you have to get it wrong once in awhile. And don't worry, I think you're great at pegging people." At his questioning glance, Bonnie blushed and said, "Well you let me get on that plane didn't you."

Ron smiled down at her and Bonnie was perfectly content to let the moment stretch for as long as it could. But it ended when Bonnie caught movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked around Ron, who turned to look at what she was seeing. Bonnie wanted to beat her head on something hard, there was Kim, sitting there, looking at Eric like she had looked at Josh for 6 months.

Bonnie turned to look at Ron, hoping to see what he thought about Kim falling down another rabbit hole. She saw something different in his eyes that she couldn't place, but when he turned to face her it almost made her gasp.

"Bonnie," he said in a much softer voice than his eyes would have suggested, "um, I was wondering if anyone had asked you to prom yet?"

Bonnie's heart was pounding, this was it, she had done it, Ron was asking her to prom, she had beaten Kim at last, but whatever, Ron was asking her to prom!

"I can't think of anyone," oh God she sounded like a little schoolgirl.

"Well," Ron sounded equally nervous, "I was wondering if since you don't have a date and I don't have a date, you might wanna go to prom together?"

Reminding herself to save outward expressions of glee for later, Bonnie simply replied, "It's a date."

"I mean I know you might not wanna be seen at prom with the loser and all," Ron was looking at his feet, "but I really… wait, you'll go with me!"

"Yes I'll go with you," Bonnie said a bit more acerbically than she had hoped to, "and if anyone has been calling you a loser I want their name so I can make their life miserable. No one and I mean no one calls my friends losers."

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked shaking his fist from where he was standing in Ron's pocket, Bonnie was quite glad to have the naked mole rat on her side since she had found out quickly that his opinion mattered greatly to Ron.

"It's not like that," Ron held up his hands, "It's just that you're one of the most popular people in school and well… I'm not. I mean you could go with any guy you want to and there's plenty of guys out there better than me."

"Maybe," Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "but I can't think of any that are better for me and my vote is the only one that counts. Now let's go see if we can't pull Kim out of wonderland before she gets in too deep."

They walked back over to the table they had vacated a few minutes ago, hands brushing together as they tried to figure out just what this new twist in their relationship meant for the two as friends, or perhaps now more.

They sat down across from Kim and Eric who were still oblivious to their presence due to being wrapped up in their conversation.

"I'm not that cool," Kim said, "I freak a lot of guys out, they see me on TV kicking some goon through a window, not quite the most flattering image of me ever."

"I think it's pretty cool actually," Eric kept looking into her eyes, "I like a woman who's not afraid to stand up for herself."

"Oh God," Bonnie hit her head on the table, "it's Josh all over again. Just look at them they're disgusting."

She looked over to see Ron rather obviously struggling between his desire to stand up for his best friend and his desire to pound Eric into organic paste, grabbing his hand Bonnie quickly got them out of the cafeteria and made a beeline to her car and then Bueno Nacho.

Bonnie pulled Ron into what had been his and Kim's booth, then when Bonnie started going on missions had become Ron and Bonnie's booth, and was now a complicated mishmash of who exactly could sit in the booth and when.

"Thanks," Ron said, "I was getting close to rearranging that pretty boys face back there."

"Don't thank me yet," Bonnie sighed, "we still have to tell Tara that Kim's going to prom with Eric. And I was so sure she and Tara liked each other."

"Huh?" Ron managed to get out.

"Oh come on," Bonnie said, "you can't tell me you didn't see those two, hanging out, the excuses to touch each other, longing gazes, they couldn't have been more obvious with a flashing neon sign."

"Well I saw them acting all weird," Ron stuttered, "but I didn't think they liked each other like THAT. Oh man, if Kim goes to prom with Eric then she and Tara are going to get real complicated."

"Kim and Tara nothing," Bonnie sighed, "if Kim pulls another Monkey while Drakken and Shego are running around on whatever scheme they're plotting it could be bad, very bad."

"But what can we do?" Ron asked, "I mean you saw what it took to get Kim away from Monkey. How long's it going to take this time and what are we going to have to do to get Kim back?"

Bonnie was already an expert at making plans, she sat there only briefly before she began to muse out loud, "The reason Kim won't admit to liking Tara like that is because she's scared. She's a cheerleader, saves the world, media darling, oh yeah and apparently she likes girls. Kim's just scared that everyone will drop her if she admits to something like that."

And apparently Bonnie had rubbed off a bit on Ron, "Well then it's easy," he said, "we just have to make sure that Kim knows we're still her friends. Then she'll have no problems seeing that pretty boy is nothing but bad road and she'll go to prom with Tara."

"Speak of the poor dumped devil," Bonnie said quietly as the doors opened and Tara slouched into the fast food joint.

"Hey," the blonde said morosely as she slumped into the booth next to Bonnie.

"Ron," Bonnie said, "can you go get us something to eat?"

Ron just nodded and headed up to the counter obviously knowing the two girls needed a moment alone.

Putting a hand on Tara's shoulder Bonnie thought very carefully about how to approach the situation, "Tara, I know that Eric guy is a major hottie, but trust me he's miles of bad road and Kim is going to see that soon. And when she dumps him she's going to remember the deal she made with you, so don't beat yourself up over it."

Tara looked up at Bonnie from where she had slumped over in the booth, she opened her mouth to respond but before she could get anything out they were interrupted by a loud cry.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ron shouted from over by the counter, "Kiddy toys and no Naco night! Why is it every time I get something good in my life something else has to be taken away!"

The two cheerleaders looked over to see Ron walking back to the booth looking every bit as depressed as Tara with Rufus hanging out of his pocket bawling his little naked mole rat eyes out.

Bonnie just sighed, now it appeared as if she was going to have to play grief counselor to her best fried and her maybe possibly boyfriend.

"Okay, what happened?" Bonnie asked as Ron adopted the same pose as Tara on his side of the booth.

"New management," Ron groaned, "they've canceled Naco night and they're going to introduce kiddy meals… Little Diablo toys. Before you know it this place is going to be overrun with whining screaming kids, total bummer."

Tara looked even more bummed out now, Bonnie knew that during her friends crush on Ron she had taken a liking to Bueno Nacho and the Naco in particular. She opened her mouth to reply but was once again interrupted, this time by the Kimmunicator going off.

"Ron!" Kim's voice came from the device as Ron hit the answer button, "I need you to find Bonnie and get over to my house as fast as you can. Drakken has my dad!"

"Guess we'll have to finish our conversation later," Bonnie said as she sprung over the table and out of the booth, "You going to be alright on your own?"

"Yeah," Tara said, "go save Kim's dad."

Bonnie bit back a sigh as she and Ron ran out of the restaurant, Kim was a complete idiot if she could have someone like Tara obviously like her and throw it aside for a pretty face. She just never hoped one of their villains figured that out because if they did the consequences could be worse than anything Bonnie wanted to imagine.

AN: Wow, I loved writing this chapter but it took sooo much effort. This chapter through 14 has been the toughest stretch to write since I can't cut and paste from StD but I still have to parallel it, in the end though victory will be mine! That and you'll get a darn good story. It now occurs to me though that the end is in sight and I need to think to the future, and I do have some ideas bouncing around in my head, but first we finish this off so more on that later. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and lucky 13 will be up on Monday.


	13. Chapter 13

Shocked

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible, I wouldn't be living in university housing.

Chapter Thirteen: Strange bedfellows

**Ron's POV**

"I just don't get it," Ron said, "Trying to kidnap Nakasumi, doing something with Kim's dad. Kids toys and rocket science, I just don't know what Drakken and Shego are up to."

"Don't forget that we still haven't found out what they plan on doing with that syntho-goo they stole." Bonnie added, "Does he actually have a plan or are they just going on a crime spree?"

"He's got some sort of plan," Kim mused, "Shego would have put a stop to it by now if it was just running around. But I still don't get what their plan is."

"And that's just the half of it," Ron groaned, "Bueno Nacho is going to stop selling the Naco period. Can this get any worse?"

Ron noticed Bonnie grimace at his last statement and hurried to save himself, "But that's just that, other things are going great. The Ronster is keeping some very nice company these days."

Kim smiled and said, "Well the Ronster is going to have to be one short of his company for the rest of the day, Eric and I are hanging out at the park today."

Kim then waltzed out of Bueno Nacho leaving a grimacing Bonnie and bummed out Ron behind.

"We should tell her," Bonnie said, "it's not like it'll matter since she's all gaga over Eric, but she still deserves to know."

Ron just sighed, they hadn't told Kim that Ron had asked Bonnie to prom, they couldn't think of a way that could actually get across their thoughts that Eric was miles of bad road and that Kim should actually go with Tara without the whole thing sounding convoluted and overly intellectual.

"I know," Ron said at last, "but I just can't see how we do it without making Kim really angry and tanking any chance Tara has with her."

"Are you still sure you want to go to prom with me?" Bonnie asked with her eyes downcast, "If you just dropped this whole thing you could steal Kim right out from under Eric's nose, and I can handle myself alone at prom."

Ron sighed again, this time though in exasperation before saying, "Bonnie I am sure I want to go to prom with you, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't. This won't be easy to pull off but Rabbi Katz told me that nothing worth doing ever is. Kim's going to end up going to prom with Tara, get over her whole fear of people shunning her for that, and we'll have a great time there."

Bonnie smiled shyly before leaning over and pecking Ron on the cheek. "Thanks," she said, "I needed a bit of an ego boost there, I should be heading off though. I was going to try and catch Tara, maybe convince her to actually try and make her going with Kim a real date, then Eric can't do anything."

Ron just sat there smiling stupidly as Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket to see what was going on. Seeing that Bonnie was about to leave the naked mole rat waved to Bonnie who smiled back.

Ron finally pulled himself back together and decided to head to the park and see if he could get any notes for him and Bonnie to try and nudge Kim and Eric apart. A bit of a low scheme Ron thought, but it was Bonnie's idea, and he was willing to do it for his best friend if it meant keeping her from pulling a second Monkey.

Hoping on his scooter Ron made his way to the Middleton park and started looking for Kim and Eric. They weren't exactly hard to find, he just had to ask after a sickly sweet teenage couple. So 5 minutes later Ron was found sitting in a tree as Kim and Eric frolicked, yes frolicked, across one of the park's many fields.

"Man this is sick," Ron whispered to Rufus, "I'd almost take Monkey over this."

Rufus just responded by gagging and mocking sticking his finger down his throat.

Looking around Ron was unsurprised to spot Tara sitting on a bench, almost everywhere that he and Bonnie had trailed the hopefully unhappy couple they had spotted Tara. Both of them just took this as further proof that Kim and Tara were meant for each other.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Bonnie, "Let me guess," she said, "Tara is at the park."

"Yep," Ron replied, "I think I'll go join her, maybe make the perfect couple less perfect."

"Have fun with that," Bonnie laughed, "and it's nice to see I'm rubbing off on you."

"Well I certainly think I've rubbed off enough on you." Ron said hoping down from the tree, "You don't bite heads off anymore, I haven't heard anything about the food chain, and I saw you sneak a bite of my Naco last weekend."

Ron could practically see Bonnie pout as she said, "You can't prove anything, now go help us break up Kim and Eric. I'll be at the mall if you need anything."

Bonnie hung up with that and Ron put the phone back in his pocket as he walked over to where Tara was sitting on the bench.

"Hey," Ron said as he sat down, "thought you could use some company."

"Hey Ron," Tara blinked as though surprised at his presence, "I thought you'd be hanging out with Bonnie."

"I was," Ron shrugged his shoulders, "but that doesn't mean I can't spend some time with my friends."

Tara smiled wanly before muttering, "I wish someone would get that across to Kim, this is worse than when she was with Josh. Now she won't even admit I exist."

Ron wanted to jump for joy, even though he was unhappy that this was happening to Tara, she had just told him that he and Bonnie were entirely right in their theory of why Kim was attaching to Eric so fast.

"Don't worry," Ron patted Tara on the shoulder, "I'm sure that before you know it Kim is going to realize that there are better people out there for her. And then who knows what will happen."

Tara smiled a real smile up at him and Ron silently promised himself that he'd do whatever it took to make sure that Kim and Tara went to prom together. He then silently chuckled at how 'Bonnie' that thought seemed.

Ron was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Tara getting up, turning to him she said, "Thanks for the talk Ron, but I really should be heading home. And don't feel so bad about Kim going with Eric, our going together was only if someone didn't ask either of us."

With that she walked off leaving Ron frowning at her retreating form, turning to look at Kim and Eric still frolicking about he resisted the urge to knock some sense into Kim because he was her best friend. Okay, maybe the urge was because she was his best friend, but either way he was not going to sit this out and watch as Kim pulled another Monkey.

Ron got up and walked back to his scooter, he'd head over to the mall and see if he could find Bonnie. Regardless of where their relationship might be heading he'd take this chance to spend time with one of his friends before delving back into what would count as a soap opera if it didn't have a good plot.

Arriving at the mall what seemed to Ron to be far too much time later, he started walking around hoping to spot some sign of Bonnie. He cruised what he'd found to be Bonnie's normal route through the mall, hoping that since he was a man on a mission and not a woman shopping that he could catch up to her even if she was pretty far into her shopping.

Even so it was another 15 minutes before he finally spotted her, holding remarkably few bags for being almost three quarters done with her shopping. Bonnie was standing next to some display advertising something, Ron couldn't see what it was but he could guess that Bonnie didn't like it one bit from the look on her face.

Sneaking up behind her Ron tapped Bonnie on the shoulder causing her to jump before turning and glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing Ron, you almost gave me a heart attack. And aren't you supposed to be watching Kim and Eric to see if we can use anything to break them up?"

"Yeah," Ron said bashfully, "Tara left to go home and Kim and pretty boy weren't exactly doing anything that required higher brain functions, so I decided to skip out and come spread some Ronshine to a friend."

Bonnie smiled at him and turned to point at the display while she said, "Well I'm going to need a healthy dose of Ronshine, the circus is coming to town."

"Why's that?" Ron asked puzzled as to why Bonnie was so miffed about this fact, it wasn't like she had to go or anything afraid of clowns as she was.

Bonnie just sighed at him, "They have parades, and those parades have clowns in them, lots and lots of clowns…" Bonnie finished off shuddering and then gasped in shock as carnival music started echoing down the corridor.

"Not here, not here, not here…" She started muttering as she shook her head back and forth.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Ron made no effort to hide his concern as he wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

Just then a man in a bright red coat with a baton rounded the corner and behind him were clowns, lots and lots of clowns, even Ron was a bit put off by the sheer number of clowns.

Bonnie took it slightly less well, she let out a high pitched shriek and jumped into Ron's arms wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron stuck out his other arm under her legs to keep them both from falling and as Bonnie tucked her head into his neck Ron felt his face go at least as red as the hockey jersey he was wearing.

It had just occurred to him that he was holding Bonnie bridal style, and the brunette molded into him perfectly not to mention that she was feather light in his arms. She stayed that way for a good 5 minutes till the last of the parade music faded, they had apparently been standing at the very start of the route and this was the cause for their lack of warning.

Finally Bonnie opened her eyes and stared up at Ron, he was shocked to see not the snarky Bonnie who went on missions, or the competitive Bonnie who had recently vied against Kim to be his prom date, this Bonnie seemed almost timid and child like, Ron was left to wonder just how deep her fear of clowns truly went.

"Are the clowns gone?" Bonnie asked in a small and shaky voice.

Ron just nodded not trusting his voice to get across what he needed to convey to Bonnie given his own confusion. Ron then gently lowered Bonnie to the ground, she stood there for almost a minute more with her arms around his neck and her face buried in his chest.

At last she unhooked her hands and pulled back to look Ron in the face, he was more than a bit relieved to see the Bonnie he knew. "You okay?" He asked still not making any effort to hide his concern.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied, her voice still a bit shaky, "That wasn't my best moment though, what do you say we head on out of here?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Ron said as he picked up the bags Bonnie had dropped when she jumped into his arms, "I've even got a bit to tell you about Kim and Tara that I think you'll want to hear."

**Bonnie's POV**

Embarrassed? Understatement of the century.

Mortified? Surely you jest.

Appalled? Not even close.

Want to crawl under a rock and hide from the world forever? Bonnie thought that might maybe possibly come close to the range of what she had been feeling for the last week. The only small miracle that had occurred was that no one she or Ron knew had seen her little episode during and after the parade.

And even as glad as she was to hear Tara confirm what she thought about Kim and her best friend, it didn't even come close to aiding her recovery from the trauma of so many clowns and the embarrassment of so completely abandoning her tough exterior.

Dragging herself out of bed Bonnie went through her morning rituals before emerging ready for school. Checking the paper on her way out she could only thank God that it was Friday.

Being Friday it was Bonnie's turn to pick up Tara for their carpool and as usual they sped past Ron and Rufus on Ron's hopelessly archaic scooter. However much Bonnie offered to include Ron in the carpool despite his being car less, the blonde would just scoff at the notion he give up his scooter.

Pulling into school Bonnie walked into the building with Tara, normally she would have stopped to wait for Ron but Tara had asked her to tag along with the reason that she and Monique wanted to ask her something.

"Hey girl," Monique waved at Bonnie as the three finally found each other amongst the hall traffic.

"Okay," Bonnie said shortly, "now just what was so important that I had to be here to hear?"

"First off," Monique cut her off, "do you have a dress for prom yet?"

"No" Bonnie wasn't quite sure where this was going, "I have to go shopping when my sisters aren't around or else they'll never tire of telling me how ugly my dress is."

"Well," Monique started up again, "tomorrow me, Tara, and Kim are getting our dresses and you're coming with."

"And what makes you think Kim is going to let that happen?" Bonnie was sure Kim hadn't heard about this or she'd be raging against it on principle alone.

"Well we outnumber her for one," Tara spoke up, "And we invited you so she can't accuse you of sneaking your way in. Just find a way to get Ron there, we'll make him carry all our dresses."

Bonnie could only laugh, "And what makes you think that Ron is going to want to spend several hours of his weekend shopping for dresses with us?"

"He doesn't have to know what he's going to the mall for," Tara was remarkably straight faced, "just get him there and then let it slip what he's going to spend his day doing."

Bonnie stared at her friend for several moments reminding herself over and over that Tara could have quite a devious mind when she needed to. Finally Bonnie managed to pull herself together enough to speak, "Well then Ron and I will be there, even if one of us is going to be there under duress."

Tara and Monique laughed as the three split up to head their separate ways for the day, Bonnie for her part couldn't wait to see Kim's reaction when she showed up with Ron tomorrow, though she was going to have to finally tell Kim that Ron had asked her to prom.

The next morning was all Bonnie could hope for, Ron tagged along when she called and told him they were going to hang out at the mall, and the look on his face was simply beautiful when the first place she dragged him to was a dress shop.

At that point though the day started going down hill, Ron apparently wasn't the only guy who had been dragged along. Though judging by the look on Eric's face he hadn't been dragged along at all.

Bonnie wanted to smack her face with her hand, this ruined what she had in mind for the day. She had hoped that with Monique's assistance she could get Kim and Tara to see each other in all manner of flattering dresses and that with encouragement from friends the two might confess feelings for each other. But with pretty boy as Ron called him standing outside that idea was fairly well shot.

Sighing in annoyance, Bonnie left Ron stewing next to Eric and walked into the shop. As much as she always enjoyed looking at the latest fashions and knowing that she'd be the one to trend set at the high school today the shop failed to lift her spirits as she knew her hopes for getting Kim and Tara together for at least today were dashed.

It wasn't hard to spot the trio of girls, one only had to spot a pile of discarded dresses and from there it wasn't far to where Kim, Monique, and Tara were comparing notes. At least Bonnie decided, the look on Kim's face when she walked up to the group was worth having Eric here, she certainly would have traded it to have the boy gone, but Bonnie would take what she could get.

With the larger plan for the day shot, Bonnie settled for grabbing Kim's hand and dragging her into a changing room, this action sparked no reaction from Monique or Tara since they knew what Bonnie was doing, well half of why she had dragged Kim in there.

"Kim," Bonnie started, "I know I should have told you this earlier but Ron kept making me put it off. He uh… well Ron asked me to prom." This moment should have been so much sweeter for Bonnie, but all she really wanted to do was shake Kim till the redhead ran out of the changing room and begged Tara to go to prom with her.

"I know," Kim said flippantly, "I've seen you two all awkward together, and how much you hang out, and how much less nervous Ron seemed, he's my best friend so it didn't take much to add two and two together. Plus," Kim blushed, "I'm kind of hoping Eric will ask me to prom today."

Bonnie ground her teeth rather than take the more overt course of hitting her head against the wall. She simply couldn't believe that Kim would let her fears control her like this, all through high school Bonnie had never seen any evidence of Kim even having fear. And God knew that on missions Bonnie had to control hers often enough. Even Felix and Monique had agreed with her and Ron's thoughts on the matter when they had brought the two into the circle, but here was Kim so terrified of what might happen if word got out that the famous Kim Possible liked another girl that she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Dropping that track of thought Bonnie decided to ignore the last part of what Kim had said and instead dropped any modicum of civility she maintained around her rival and shoved Kim up against the wall of the changing room before growling out very ominously, "Listen up Possible, if I hear that Tara shed one tear because of you, or has one hair out of place because of you, just one I will hunt you down wherever you go and I won't stop at anything to put you in a world of pain, she's my best friend and don't think I won't go to any lengths to stick up for her."

Kim looked appropriately scared with the seriousness of Bonnie's threats so the brunette turned on her heel and marched out of the changing room to join Monique and Tara in finding the perfect prom dresses. Of course Bonnie's later joy at finding a dress that would actually match the horrid blue tux Ron wanted to wear was quashed at hearing that Eric had asked Kim to prom and that Kim had wasted no time in gleefully accepting.

AN: Wow 15,000 hits this thing left my wildest expectations behind long ago. So lucky 13 delivered on its traditional luck, I was never quite satisfied with this but there's nothing I can put my finger on to justify not posting it. Ch 14 is at least going better and from there it's more and more in my head and should get easier and easier. Also, if I've counted all this right then there should be 17 or 18 chapters to this thing, just thought I should let you all know. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is looking forward to the next one!


	14. Chapter 14

Shocked

Disclaimer: If wishes were horses I'd own Kim Possible, but they aren't and I don't.

Chapter Fourteen: The Diablo's are Evil!

**Ron's POV**

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said as Kim's mom scooped food onto his plate. Kim's parents had insisted that Ron come over for dinner that night claiming that they needed to make up time for when Kim had been dating Monkey. Of course now he had to put up with pretty boy, but at least now he had a mission to get him through the night.

Ron was planning on stating in no uncertain terms what would happen to Eric if he hurt Kim. Regardless of who he thought Kim should be with she was still his best friend and he owed it to her to look out for her. Though first he'd have to pry them apart, Kim and Eric were joking with each other meaning that by and large they were oblivious to the world.

Dinner ended up an awkward affair to put it mildly, Ron, the Dr's P, and the twins were unable to maintain any kind of conversation with Kim and Eric at the other end of the table. Ron almost would have preferred Monkey to this, at least he and Kim had just dropped everything, not forcing everyone else to endure the sappiness firsthand.

Time did progress though however slowly, and eventually dinner was finished Ron having cleared his plate several times. Kim excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ron knew his opportunity had come. Grabbing Eric by the shoulder he dragged him out of the kitchen and into the Possible's living room. There, despite being an inch shorter than the man Ron prepared to threaten him within an inch of his life.

"So," Eric said, "did you want to talk to me about something dragging me out here like this?"

Ron just narrowed his eyes, "Just a question, did Mr. Dr. P and the twins talk to you yet?"

"Yeah," Eric chuckled, "Kim's dad said something about black holes and her brothers had some really impressive sparking things going on."

Ron stepped his glare up to full force making pretty boy step back, "Eric, they were deadly serious and so am I, what they'll do to you is only a hundredth of what I'll do to you if I hear you hurt Kim, she's my best friend and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. Don't believe me, just ask Mankey about 'Swirly Command.'"

Eric looked slightly taken aback and held up his hands as he said, "Hey look, I didn't know there was anything going on between you and Kim. You should have said something, because I didn't mean to get between you two."

Now it was Ron's turn to be taken aback with shock, "It's not like that," he paused thinking exactly of what to say, "Look, I don't love Kim, well I love her… but I'm not in love with her. She's like the sister I never got to have. That plus the fact that she's been my best friend since forever and a day means I want to take darn good care of her and I won't just stand back while she gets her heart broken."

Eric looked almost relieved and he sounded very much at ease as he said, "Well it's a good thing that I'm not going to do anything like that. I'm new here and meeting a girl like Kim is something I don't wanna blow. I don't have some great big flow chart or something to prove it, but please just trust me when I say I'll take care of her."

Ron glared a moment more before sighing, turning and saying, "Kim can do what she wants and I won't try to stop her, but remember just one tear and there is nowhere on this planet you can hide from me."

With that Ron walked out of the room thanked the Possibles for having him over for dinner and left for home. The last thing he heard before the door shut was Kim asking Eric how he'd gotten to the living room and if he'd like to come up and see her room.

The next day after school found Ron and Bonnie standing outside Bueno Nacho with identical looks of shock on their faces. The place was full of screaming kids and stressed out parents. All the children were running around waving little red and yellow Little Diablo toys over their heads.

"We're getting this to go right," Bonnie said quietly as they walked into the restaurant.

"You had to ask?" Ron replied just as quietly as the pair got in line.

"I wasn't asking," Bonnie growled, "we ARE getting this to go."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said rather absentmindedly.

His lack of response to her anger made Bonnie blink in surprise, normally Ron would have been all over himself to agree with Bonnie when she let her temper simmer, but he didn't even seem to notice it.

"Ron, are you alright?" Bonnie asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Huh, oh yeah," Ron decided that he should talk with his co-conspirator about what had been plaguing him since last night, and if they were going to make whatever this was between them work he also owed it to Bonnie to talk about this.

Grabbing her hand Ron made sure to focus his attention on the brunette next to him, "I've just been thinking about some things, let's get this stuff to go and we'll talk about it wherever we decide to eat."

Bonnie just squeezed his hand, but she didn't drop the look of concern, nor did she let go of his hand. Neither of which Ron was about to complain to her for doing.

Twenty minutes later Ron and Bonnie were sitting at a picnic bench in Middleton Park sharing chimmeritos, sadly for Ron the new management at Bueno Nacho had indeed discontinued the Naco.

"So," Bonnie said swallowing a bite, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," Ron pushed his own food to one side of his mouth, "I've been wondering if maybe we're wrong about Kim and Tara liking each other. Kim seems pretty happy with Eric, I mean not acting happy but really happy."

Bonnie frowned but Ron knew she thought he had a point, "But they seemed so obvious, after Kim kissed Tara that one day they just seemed to drift towards each other, and they seemed so happy when they thought they were going to prom together, it just doesn't make sense."

Ron almost laughed before talking, before befriending Bonnie he would have never been able to read people like this and now here he was lecturing the master, "Think about it Bonnie, Tara hasn't been on a date all year, and maybe she was just looking for someone, anyone, that she could feel attracted to and then Kim goes and plants one on her. And I know Kim better than anyone, she was a lot more shaken up by Josh breaking up with her than she let on, I wouldn't be surprised if she was still rebounding when she and Tara made that deal."

"Ok, that explains Kim," Bonnie was speaking very thoughtfully, "But I still don't see why Tara isn't genuinely attracted to her."

"Because," Ron made sure to look Bonnie right in the eye, "Tara wasn't in love, she was in love with the idea of being in love. And when Kim kissed her on the total rebound from Monkey and when she was still wildly panicking that I wasn't going to be her friend anymore, it meant that Tara fell in love with the idea of being in love with Kim."

Bonnie just stared at him, "God Ron, do you have any idea how much like me you sounded just then, it was scary. But you do have a point, darn my logic."

Ron felt a frown creep onto his face, he didn't like where this was going anymore than Bonnie, but it had to be done. "So then what do we do, Kim's already off on her next adventure into wonderland. But Tara is getting left behind and I don't see how this has a happy ending."

Bonnie frowned deeply and her voice was almost sad as she said, "One of the things I learned very early on from my sisters is that life doesn't always have a happy ending, just less unhappy ones. I'll talk to Tara, I'm the best friend and if anyone is going to break her heart like this it's going to be me. Before I go though, can we just sit here awhile, I really don't want to do this."

Ron silently got up from his side of the table, walked around and wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulders as he sat down next to her to which she simply laid her head on his shoulder, "Sure Bonnie," he whispered, "Sure."

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie stood in front of Tara's house, hand hovering over the doorbell, she really did not want to do this but she had run out of time. Bonnie hadn't just put off this talk for that evening she had spent with Ron in the park, she had put it off for several days now, long enough that she had to do this in an hour if she was going to make it back to her house in time to get ready for prom.

Finally she let her thumb come down on the buzzer and she heard it sound throughout the house. It wasn't long before Tara opened the door, Bonnie had called earlier and said that she wanted to talk to her friend. Steeling herself for what she was about to do, Bonnie followed Tara out to the blonde's back-yard.

The two finally sat down under a pine tree that had already been as tall as Tara's house when they had first met. It had in the years since been a sort of retreat for the two, a reminder that however big their problems were things would go on and they were insignificant in the world.

However as they grew older and Bonnie fell into her role as queen bee of the high school she had grown to see the tree as a reminder of her naïve years, something to be forgotten and swept under the carpet. She almost asked Tara to do this anywhere else for fear of destroying a friendship nearly as old as Kim and Ron, but in the end Bonnie decided that maybe a reminder of how long they had been friends would be what got Tara to listen to her.

Even so it still took Bonnie almost 5 minutes of sitting there watching the clouds drift past before she worked up the courage to start the inevitable talk. "So Tara how have you been?" Bonnie decided she was far better off easing into this topic than being blunt like a sledge hammer.

"I'm alright," Tara sounded anything but, "I suppose I'm a little sad I spent a whole bunch of money on a dress I'm not going to get to use, but it was still fun shopping for it."

Bonnie held her sigh in check, it seemed like she was going to get into this a lot earlier than she had hoped. "About all that," Bonnie spoke slowly, "Tara, is it really that bad that Kim is going to prom with Eric?"

"Well no," Tara spoke just as slowly, "It's just that we didn't have prom dates, and then we were going to make the whole thing a girls night out, try and drop as many jaws as we could. And then along came Eric, it just felt like everything we'd done up to that point meant nothing."

Bonnie studied Tara before speaking again well aware that she was treading an incredibly fine line. "Look, I don't know what's going on between Ron and me, but he hasn't changed anything about us being best friends. Kim and Ron are still best friends after everything that's happened this year, Eric's not going to change what you and Kim are about."

"He already has," Tara said so quietly Bonnie had to repeat it in her head to make sure she had heard right.

"Tara…" she started.

"I just feel like everyone's moving on without me," Tara kept going like she hadn't even heard Bonnie, "Kim started dating Josh, who I'd had a crush on. Then you started going on missions with Ron, and after you two were hurt and had that fight you two were closer than he and Kim had ever been, and I'd had a crush on Ron too. It was just that everyone I knew was moving on with someone, and every time it happened it felt like I had one less person to move on with. And then Kim and Josh broke up, and there was that day in the cafeteria, and I… I…" But Tara was obviously unable to continue.

"It's alright," Bonnie tried to speak as kindly as she could, "even Ron could see there was something up with you two, I figured it out awhile ago."

"Well then why did you wait so long to end our friendship?" Tara looked as down as Bonnie had ever seen her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bonnie scoffed, "I wouldn't stop being your friend for something like that. Didn't I tell you once that for all I cared you could date Kim, because I stand by that. But I have to ask you something, do you really like Kim?"

Tara almost bristled as she said, "I! I, I…" Deflating almost as fast as she'd built herself up Tara mumbled, "Yes?"

Bonnie knew she'd hate herself in the morning but she pressed on, "Tara, you said so yourself that you felt like everyone was moving on, and Ron said that Kim probably took Monkey breaking up with her a lot harder than she let any of us see. Now whatever you do I'll still be your friend, but don't you think it's possible that you were both just looking for a port in a storm?"

Both of them refused to meet the others gaze as Tara spoke, "I was just so sure, it just felt…"

"Listen to me Tara," Bonnie cut her friend off, "I managed to convince myself on occasion that I was dating the jock of the week because I really liked him and not because it was what I was supposed to do. I'm sure it's nothing so shallow, but did you just want to like someone and didn't really care who it was?"

"Maybe," Tara was still looking at the ground, "I don't know, this whole year has been so confusing, I just need time to myself to think this all through."

Bonnie slowly got to her feet knowing she'd done what she needed to however miserable she felt right now. Before going she said, "Tara I just want you to know that whatever you decide I'll still be your friend, Ron will still be your friend, more people than you'd think won't think any differently of you. Just make sure that whatever you decide you thought it through with your head."

And then Bonnie left through the side gate feeling about as low as she'd ever felt, at the moment she didn't even think that prom with Ron being only a few hours away could perk her sprits up.

**Ron's POV**

Ron finished tying up his bowtie and slung his jacket over his shoulder, "So how do I look?" He asked of Rufus who was standing on his desk. The naked mole rat hopped from the desk, scurried up his arm and straightened the tie, then hopping back onto the desk Rufus gave him the once over before giving him the thumbs up and squeaking, "Good!"

"Booyah," Ron smiled, "let's go get Bonnie and then we show off our bon-diggity moves at prom."

Rufus climbed up onto his shoulder, the blue tux pants not having large enough pockets for him to ride in. Ron walked downstairs, ran the gauntlet of his parents snapping pictures of their little boy all grown up and groaned out that he would ask Bonnie's parents for copies of the pictures they took of them. Finally outside Ron hopped onto his scooter, strapped on his helmet and with Rufus still riding tall and proud on his shoulder set off for Bonnie's house.

Along the way he made a stop at the same flower shop he'd visited the night he and Bonnie had that fight, this time though it was with much happier thoughts in his head. Ron was there to pick up the corsage for Bonnie, she hadn't actually let him see the dress she was wearing tonight but she had told him to get a corsage that was blue, so said box now in the scooters storage compartment he set off once more towards Bonnie's house.

Several minutes later he pulled his scooter up to Bonnie's house, as he got off he marveled at how clean his baby looked. Ron had somehow talked Bonnie into letting him drive them to prom, even knowing that his parents wouldn't let him borrow their car. That being the case Ron had buckled down and cleaned his scooter till it could only be called spit-shiny clean, the seat leather glistened, the plastic shell shined, and the headlight would actually light.

"Ok little buddy," Ron said, "stay here and man the scooter, I'll be back in a few minutes with Bonnie." Rufus saluted smartly and adopted his watchdog position on the scooter seat. Ron chuckled and walked up to ring the doorbell. The door opened and Bonnie's mother was standing there positively beaming.

"Come in Ronald!" she squealed, "Bon-Bon should be down in a few minutes." Turning around she shouted up the stairs, "Bon-Bon! Your date is here!" Turning back to Ron she went on a in a quieter voice, "Bonnie's father isn't here tonight, but he told me to give you this."

She handed Ron a white envelope with his name on it, Ron opened it and pulled out a letter with only a few words written on it, "Hurt her and die." Ron had found out rather quickly that Bonnie got her temper from her father and clearly Mr. Rockwaller was not at all excited about the prospect of anyone taking his little girl to prom.

Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he turned to see Bonnie come down the stairs and his brain promptly ceased to function. Bonnie's dress was pretty much the same color as his tux, having a loose but not puffy skirt ending just above her ankles. What really killed Ron's higher brain functions was that it not only had a very low back, but the sleeveless design showed off her shoulders very well. Cut low enough in the front to entice without seeming degrading and with her makeup and accessories just right, Ron thanked any higher powers that might be listening for his still standing.

"Wow," he managed to muster the brain power to get out. Bonnie just smiled and walked down the rest of the stairs Ron staring mechanically the whole way. She got down the last step and walked over to him, whispering as she stopped, "thanks, you look nice too Ron."

Ron stammered for a response, but before he could get anything out Bonnie's mother had smushed them together and the camera was merrily flashing away. They took individual pictures, pictures together, she even made them take one as Ron pinned the corsage on Bonnie, which thankfully involved no blood spilt by either of them.

Finally extricating themselves from the terrible team of Bonnie's mother and her camera, they walked out to where Rufus continued to diligently guard Ron's scooter. "Sorry about that," Bonnie said, "my mom should be classified as a natural disaster when she's behind a camera."

"It's alright," Ron handed her a helmet, "One dose of Ronshine later and you'll forget all about it."

Bonnie laughed softly, "Well if I need some Ronshine to get over mom's pictures then you'll need a dose of Bonshine, but we'll make it past this."

"Ronshine and Bonshine," Ron said as they started motoring towards the high school, "There's nothing that can stand up to that."

Prom was loud, Ron could say that much, well that and he had a date he never thought he'd have a chance with. Even a few months ago Ron would have never thought he'd have any hope of going to prom with Bonnie, but here he was. Sitting out this dance after the last few dances watching Kim dance with… Eric. Kim could date who she wanted, Ron admitted that, but by no means did he have to like it. Even if he was no longer sure that Kim and Tara liked each other, the idea of those two still settled in his stomach immeasurably easier than Kim and Eric.

Bonnie must have noticed his discomfort because she scooted closer to him, "Having a bit of a guilt trip too huh." Ron took a drink of his punch, "I guess so, it's just Tara isn't even here and I can't help feeling at least a little bit responsible for it."

"I feel more responsible," Bonnie grabbed Ron's punch, "even worse I was the one who started our whole get Kim and Tara together thing."

"This is stupid," Ron stood up, "we moped all day about this and told ourselves we'd have a great time. Now let's get out there and dance."

He took Bonnie's hand and they started walking towards the dance floor, but as they were walking by the table where Kim had left her purse Ron could have sworn he heard the Kimmunicator go off. "Wait a second," he told Bonnie as he walked over to the table to see if Wade wanted anything.

"And what are you doing checking Kim's purse?" Bonnie said from behind him. "I thought I heard the Kimmunicator go off." At Bonnie's glare Ron sheepishly went on, "I didn't bring mine, I mean these pockets are so small."

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything the doors flew open and Tara burst in screaming with a look of terror on her face, "The Diablo's are evil!"

AN: First off, the concept of "Bonshine," I heartily give credit to AtomicFire for that one. Now the chapter, I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter, I love how it wrote itself, but God I hate myself for writing it. I'm looking forward to the next chapter if only because it gets past this part in the movie. As to the future, I've put this off long enough. I plan on writing a few one shots that have collected in my head over the course of writing this story and then the next big one. I've got two possibilities right now, the better formed one is another Ron/Bon, the downside being it's again mean to Kim. The other story being Kim/Ron which would soothe my conscience, but it's less formed in my head. But that's the future, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to next one.


	15. Chapter 15

Shocked

Disclaimer: I may own at everything, but I do not own Kim Possible

Chapter Fifteen: Ruined Dresses

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie stood there staring at Tara panting in the doorway. Tara was dressed in normal clothes and looked completely panicked. "Tara," Bonnie stepped towards her best friend, "what happened, are you alright?"

"The Diablo's are evil!" Tara grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders, "I was at home, thinking about a lot of things, and… anyways I decided not to go to prom, so I went to Bueno Nacho, and everything was all weird there. There was this really creepy guy running the place, and they'd gotten rid of the bendy straws… anyways I left and called Wade on my cell phone, I still had his number from when you and Ron were hurt and he called me. I told him to get me the president of Bueno Nacho and 5 seconds later one of your villains, I think it was Dr. D-something, I recognized the voice. The creepy guy came out and said I'd found out too much, and then the Diablo's started marching towards me. I ran to my car and drove here, they followed me and they're waiting outside!"

Bonnie stood there again staring at Tara, that was quite a lot to take in and Bonnie wasn't even sure it all made sense. She walked past Tara and opened the doors, looking outside, Tara's car was pulled up in front of the doors, but nothing else besides that. "Tara…" Bonnie turned to face her friend.

"I know what I saw!" Tara cut her off, "I'm not crazy, I'm not seeing things, the Diablo's started moving, and they're evil."

Then she heard Ron off to the side, "Wait a second," she heard the Kimmunicator beep as Ron called Wade and then they started speaking with the two girls looking on.

"Wade," Ron said, "What's going on?"

"What's going on with me?" Wade retorted, "What's going on with you three over there, I've been trying to contact you for awhile now."

Ron laughed sheepishly, "Well you see, I kinda didn't bring my Kimmunicator, and Kim's was in her purse, which we didn't hear till just now when Tara broke in. Oh that reminds me, did you record that call you made for her?"

"Yes," Wade sounded exasperated, "I'm sure it was Dr. Drakken but I'll play it back for you."

Then the unmistakable voice of their arch-nemesis sounded from the Kimmunicator, "Hola Bueno Nacho, el Presidente speaking."

"Okay," Bonnie stepped up beside Ron to talk to Wade, "If Drakken has taken over Bueno Nacho then the Diablo's are evil, but I still don't get his plan."

She looked up at Ron to see if he had any thoughts but her date was scanning the crowd looking for something. "Ron?" Bonnie tapped him on the shoulder.

"We need to get Kim over here," he said, then leaning in he whispered, "Prying her and Eric apart is just icing on the cake." Bonnie just smiled and took the Kimmunicator as Ron spotted Kim and started weaving through the crowd.

Turning to Tara Bonnie said, "Sorry we doubted you," then looking back down at the Kimmunicator she said, "Alright Wade, "anything else I should know?"

"I'm sure there is," Wade said, "But we're still in the dark about Drakken's plan. We've got all the pieces, we just can't put the puzzle together."

Bonnie sighed and looked up to see a smiling Ron leading a frowning Kim and a downright scowling Eric over to where she and Tara were standing. "Okay," Kim ground out in a no-nonsense voice, "What's this I hear about Drakken and the Diablo's being evil?"

"Drakken's up to something," Wade said from the Kimmunicator.

"Not to sound mean or anything," Kim turned the Kimmunicator to face her, "but Drakken is always up to something."

"Up to something as in about to spring it," Wade sounded concerned, "I think you three need to head to your house Kim, ask your dad about a project called Hephaestus and what it could have to do with this, it might give us the clue to figure out what Drakken is about to pull."

Kim turned and looked at Eric, and Bonnie could have sworn she actually looked sad. Then Eric started talking and Bonnie had to suppress the urge to rip his arm off and beat him to death with it.

"I don't wanna rain on this parade, but it sounds like you guys aren't even sure what this Drakken is up to. Do you really want to leave your prom to go on a wild goose chase?"

Bonnie was sure she was giving Eric a good glare, and Ron looked none too friendly either. But both of them paled before Tara's glare, if looks could kill Eric would be dead several times over from the fire in Tara's eyes.

Kim looked up at Eric and in a soft voice said, "This is what I do Eric. I know we don't have much to go on, but Drakken could hurt people."

Eric looked down at Kim before gesturing over to where Bonnie and Ron were standing and saying, "But can't these two handle it, I don't see why you can't sit out asking your dad some questions and stay here."

Bonnie watched in silence as Kim closed her eyes in obvious thought. After a minute or so of tense waiting Kim opened her eyes and slowly shook her head before stepping back from Eric, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. The last time I sat out a mission because I thought someone else could handle it and I wanted to spend time with a guy it took me 6 months to come to my senses. I can't take that chance again. Just promise me you'll make sure Tara stays safe, those things were after her and they might try again."

Eric didn't say anything, just nodded as Kim walked over to join Bonnie and Ron, looking at her teammates on either side of her Bonnie said, "So how are we getting to Kim's house?"

They looked at each other, all three silently pondering the question. At last Ron turned to the two ladies and said, "Well someone is going to have to sit on someone's lap, but I don't see why we can't get three people on my scooter."

Then the three walked out to the parking lot to where Ron's scooter was parked, Bonnie made sure that she ended up sitting on Ron's lap as they headed off for Kim's house.

**Ron's POV**

Ron sat on his scooter and watched Kim and Bonnie walk into Kim's house, Ron had told them that he wanted to check a few things on it, but the reality was that he was waiting for the after-effects of the ride to go away. Having Bonnie sit on his lap like that while they were bouncing around had proven to Ron that his manhood was not in danger for the foreseeable future.

A few minutes later, just as Bonnie stuck her head out the door to yell for him to get inside already, Ron felt calmed enough to get up and follow her in. Inside Kim was finishing up something Wade wanted done, because she was carefully aiming a Kimmunicator at a Little Diablo on the table.

"Apparently Hephaestus is some kind of living metal." Bonnie leaned in to whisper to him. "If it got the right command signal it could turn these things into giant killer robots, all of a sudden these things chasing Tara doesn't sound at all far fetched."

"We're scanning this thing why though?" Ron leaned in to whisper to Bonnie.

"Well we're not sure this thing is wired with Hephaestus," Bonnie said, "if it is then we've cracked Drakken's plan. If not we at least have an idea of what he's trying to do now."

Ron let a small smile slip onto his face, "So what you're saying is we figure out Drakken's plan, go foil it, come back, and get bon diggity for the rest of prom."

"That's the plan," Kim had walked over by the two without their noticing, "and Ron, make sure I dance a few times with Tara. We did have a deal with each other and I've been treating her like dirt since Eric came along. I feel terrible for it, so don't let me screw this up."

"Can do KP," Ron put an arm around each ladies shoulders, "now let's get this over with. Drakken needs to pay for ruining Bueno Nacho."

They walked back to where Kim's family was gathered around a Kimmunicator pointing at a Little Diablo, Kim reached into her purse and pulled out another one, "Wade," she said, "it's all ready to go."

"Alright," Wade's voice came from the Kimmunicator in Kim's hand, "just remember that if this thing is wired with Hephaestus it could take hours to… got it! Guys this thing is full of circuitry, it's far too advanced for a kid's toy."

"That's it!" Kim's eyes were lit up, "It all makes sense now, Drakken steals a kids design from Nakasumi, the world's most famous toy designer, buys Bueno Nacho which has thousands upon thousands of stores all over the world. Takes Hephaestus from my dad and uses it to build these Little Diablo's, they're all over the world too. Wade, any idea what the circuitry in this thing is designed to do?"

"Not right now," Wade said, "I can tell you that whatever it's supposed to do it needs a control signal or it's useless. In the meantime I'll do some more detailed scans…" Wade suddenly looked off screen and his eyes widened, Kim looked ready to ask Wade what had his attention but a noise from the table made everyone in the possible house turn and look at the Little Diablo.

Ron hurriedly grabbed the 2nd Kimmunicator off the table as the 'D' on the toy's forehead turned sideways to resemble a set of horns. The Little Diablo retracted its hand and sprouted in their place much more menacing claws. All this happened in addition to the Little Diablo no longer being little at all, the one on the table and the one that Kim's brothers had dropped when the first started moving crashed through the roof as they grew.

"So am I the only one who thinks this is going to turn out badly?" Ron wondered aloud as the assembled crowd looked on in fear as the Diablo's turned their mechanical gazes on them.

Bonnie yanked him behind the door to the living room just as one of the Diablo's smashed its hand where he had been moments before. "I think we all agree with you on this one." She said just before Ron returned her favor and dove them forwards as the Diablo's came through the kitchen wall one of them brandishing the Possible's refrigerator like an oversized club.

The two looked from behind the couch as Kim leapt over the stair railing to dodge one of the Diablo's firing a built in death ray. The blast missed Kim, but the bottom of her dress wasn't as lucky, charred from prom dress length to a cocktail dress. Kim looked down at the ruined dress and then back up at the Diablo. "Do you have any idea how much babysitting I had to do for this dress!"

Kim leapt up and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Diablo that Ron considered entirely worthy of Chuck Norris. Kim's kick made the Diablo stumble back right towards where Ron and Bonnie had taken cover, they jumped out from behind the couch in opposite directions. The Diablo that had been menacing them hurled the Possible's refrigerator at Bonnie. It missed her, but the throw had flung opened the doors and Bonnie landed covered in leftovers.

Ron watched as Bonnie glared up at the Diablo and in a voice promising oncoming pain growled, "This dress is ruined! Do you have any idea how many whining screaming middle schoolers I had to tutor to pay for this thing!"

Ron started silently edging away from where Kim and Bonnie were staring down the giant killer robots. He by no means considered himself a coward, but it was plain suicide to be standing in the Possible's living room right then.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, "My parents and brothers should be in the garage, make sure they're alright and then find and take out that control signal. Me and Bonnie have some issues to settle with these Diablo's."

"Right!" Ron said as he edged towards the door, "You two try please try to leave something for Wade to pick through when this is all over."

Then sparing a glance for the two ladies, Ron snuck through the door into the garage. The Dr's P and Kim's brothers were hiding behind a table packed with Jim and Tim's unfinished experiments.

"Where are the girls?" Kim's mom asked in a not quite panicked tone of voice.

"Well," Ron said, "The Diablo's ruined their dresses, so any large crashes you hear in the next few minutes are probably Kim and Bonnie taking out some misplaced aggression on them."

"That's fantastic," Mr. Dr. P chimed in, "but those things can just keep repairing themselves as long as they've got the control signal. You'll have to find and destroy it."

"Oh I already know where it's coming from," Ron clenched his fists, "the source of all evil in this world, Bueno Nacho."

Just then a rumble shook the house as Bonnie or Kim sent one of the Diablo's flying. This failed to deter Kim's dad from his thoughts as he looked out to where Ron's scooter was parked and at a pair of what looked like rockets on a workbench.

"Ronald," he said still in obvious thought, "can you run outside and bring your scooter in? I think I can weld these experimental rockets onto it, it should let you get to Bueno Nacho in almost no time."

"Sure thing Mr. Dr. P." Ron said already lifting the garage door. He poked his head out, checked to make sure the coast was clear, then hoisted the garage door up, bolted out and wheeled his scooter back into the garage.

Ron had never had any doubts about Kim's dad's abilities, but even he was impressed with the speed with which the rockets were welded onto his scooter. Still though the house shook violently twice more in the single minute it took to get them on, giving testament to how ferociously Kim and Bonnie were fighting the Diablo's.

"There!" Mr. Dr. P. exclaimed in joy, "Here's how it works Ronald, just use the throttle like normal, it'll stop turning. Then pull back on it a little more and click, the rockets will engage, watch out though they've got quite a kick."

"Can do Possible clan," Ron strapped his helmet on, "just hunker down and before you know it those Diablo's will be little again."

The Dr's P lifted the garage as Ron motored his scooter down the driveway, he'd need to make it to the street before he could turn on the rockets since he wasn't sure how well he could turn with them. "Ready to do this?" He asked of Rufus who had taken refuge in his coat pocket. The naked mole rat nodded back and Ron got ready to let loose with the rockets.

"Ron!" He heard Bonnie shout from where she had just flipped over the swinging arm of one of the Diablo robots. Unfortunately this caused the robot itself to look at what Bonnie had seen and it didn't like the sight of Ron on his scooter as all. It turned around and Ron heard a deep rumble from within it he recognized as rocket motors igniting.

The other Diablo also turned and started emitting the same noise, this greatly worried Ron and he wasted no time in turning around, hunching over the handlebars and pulling the throttle all the way back. The scooter started going forward at its normal not at all fast clip as the Diablo's started lifting off the ground. Ron pulled back once more and heard a click, then it felt like he was hanging on for dear life as the rockets kicked in and he left Bonnie, the Possibles, and hopefully the Diablo's in his dust.

Unfortunately for Ron it turned out that while he had left Bonnie and the Possibles far behind him, the Diablo's had some darn good rockets in them as death rays started blasting chips of the pavement around him. Ron started swerving around the road silently thanking whatever higher powers had kept him standing when he saw Bonnie's prom dress that he was alone on his scooter, not only was it easier to control with just him but if he messed up no one else had to get hurt.

The rockets really packed a punch Ron decided as Bueno Nacho came into view far faster than it ever had coming from Kim's house. Dodging two more death rays, Ron watched as a bald man ran out from the restaurant, this must have been the evil manager Tara had been talking about.

Looking around for where exactly the control signal was coming from it didn't take long to find, the taco that had for years promised greasy goodness within was pried open to reveal the evil within. Ron turned his scooter towards what he hoped was the evil managers car and pulled the throttle all the way back releasing another burst of speed.

Pulling a wheelie that hopped him up onto the car, Ron's scooter flew off the car breaking the windshield in the process. Soaring over the distraught evil manager Ron landed on top of Bueno Nacho in time to see the two Diablo robots come barreling down the street he had just come down and right between him and the Diablo's was the taco broadcasting the control signal.

Ron watched with satisfaction as the manager turned from the wreck of his car and a look of terror adorned his face as he saw the two giant robots bearing down on him. He dove away, happening to put his head through a smaller Bueno Nacho sign. The Diablo's, heedless of anything in their path came straight on to Ron, just as he began to rethink his plan they smashed through the taco and before they could do anything to him, stopped in midair and began to shudder.

Bending down Ron picked up the two Little Diablo's, walked over to the edge of the roof and threw them down as hard as he could taking no small joy watching them dash to pieces on the pavement below.

Before he could get into any real celebration though the Kimmunicator he'd taken off the table and not realized he'd kept went off. Reaching into his tux jacket he pulled it out and clicked the button to answer. "Ron!" Kim's face appeared, "you have to get back here. Drakken's kidnapped Eric," and then a look appeared on Kim's face that Ron had never seen in all the years he'd known her, raw unadulterated terror, "and he's kidnapped Tara too."

AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter much more than the last one, not having to beat up my characters leaves me feeling much better after I'm done. I'm sure everyone has some ideas where this is going, some of them might even be right. I'll tell you right now that I'm not above throwing a few plot twists into the last few chapters however much I'm following So the Drama on the whole. So while you agonize for the week if your ideas of the future of this story are right or not, here's to hoping you all enjoyed this chapter. The rough of Ch 16 is finished, so expect that to be ready to go Friday.


	16. Chapter 16

Shocked

Disclaimer: I own stuff, just not Kim Possible, really I actually own stuff… stop looking at me!

Chapter Sixteen: Settling things: Part I

**Kim's POV**

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and before it had powered down she was already sprinting to her room. Hitting a few more buttons on the device she called Wade as she started dashing up to the 2nd floor. "Wade," Kim said, "is the supersuit good to go?"

"Yeah," several crackles of broken electronics accompanied Wade's voice, "but we stopped testing that before you started dating Josh, it's still entirely experimental Kim."

"It's about to get a road test," Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and pulled aside several pairs of jeans revealing a door in the back of her closet, placing her hand on a panel it beeped in recognition and then opened up revealing a blue and white jumpsuit.

"Kim!" Bonnie's voice sounded along with footsteps up to her room followed shortly by the brunette herself. "Kim what do you think you're doing? Running into Drakken's trap isn't going to help Tara, or Eric for that matter."

"I'm not running into anything," Kim whipped around with the supersuit in hand, "I'm going to spring it." Reaching back into the tube Kim pulled out what looked like a toy gun and tossed it to Bonnie. "That's an Electromagnetic Scrambler, the Diablo's only activated in Middleton according to Wade so Drakken probably has another control tower, hit it with this and his plan is done for. He's got Eric at the Bueno Nacho world headquarters so the control tower is there."

"And where are you going to be?" Bonnie sounded a bit skeptical. Clenching the supersuit in her fist Kim glared at Bonnie, "Drakken said that Shego has Tara 'where Ron and I started,' that can only mean one place. Besides, it's about time I settled things with Shego once and for all, now if you don't mind I need to change into this."

Bonnie gave her one last look and then descended through the trap door. Kim briefly looked at the closed door, much as she hated to admit it Bonnie had proven more than competent at missions though she'd die before admitting it aloud. Drakken and Shego had gone too far this time Kim thought as she hurriedly changed into the supersuit. Kidnapping Eric was low enough, but when she had heard Tara had also been taken it struck a chord in Kim that terrified her more than anything ever had.

Just as she finished putting on the supersuit, Kim heard the roar of the rockets her dad had attached to Ron's scooter as her best friend pulled into her driveway.

She ran out of her room and down the stairs to see Ron dash through where her front door had been till earlier tonight and straight over to wrap Bonnie in his arms. "I thought I told you never to scare me like that again." Bonnie buried her head into Ron's shoulder. "I had it under control, gonna take more than a few giant killer robots to do the Ronster in." Ron clutched Bonnie to him tighter.

Kim felt it finally settle in on her that things were never going to be normal like she wanted them to be again, Ron and Bonnie were not a passing phenomenon. And if that was true than it meant that the pleasant tingle she had felt when she'd kissed Tara that one day or when they made that plan to go to prom together wasn't a passing thing either.

And then to make matters worse for Kim she had ended up dragging a nice guy like Eric into this whole mess because of her inability to come to grips with how she really felt about Tara. Ron had obviously seen it, all his dropped hints that they'd been friends for far too long for anything new to come between them. Kim had passed that off as Ron trying to reassure her that Bonnie wasn't going to come between them, but now she realized that he had only started dropping them after the cafeteria incident.

Clenching her fists so tightly her knuckles cracked Kim resolved to go kick Shego's ass like it had never been kicked before. Then she'd drag Tara back to prom, split her time between her and Eric and then came the hard part, sorting out how she felt about each of them.

"Hey guys," she said stepping down the stairs to the living room her every step practically radiating kimness. Kim felt as strong as she ever had in her entire life, Drakken and Shego were going down hard this time, and knowing now that her friends wouldn't abandon her she'd make sure that she picked who she wanted to be with because she wanted it not because she was scared of what others might think.

"Hey KP," Ron turned to her then gaped as he took in what she was wearing, "Whoa, what's with the new get up Kim?"

Kim walked over to where Ron and Bonnie had separated, but were still holding hands in a sweaty tux and completely ruined prom dress. "I'm going to impart on Shego in the bluntest fashion imaginable that kidnapping my friends is a very bad idea, and I trust you two will do the same to Dr. Drakken while you foil his plan."

"Oh we will," Bonnie's eyes lit up, "his robots ruined my prom dress and I'm going to make very sure that he knows just how much I appreciate that."

"You know," Ron said, "I'm getting the impression I could just sit back and chill, maybe go raid Bueno Nacho and see if I can make a few Nacos."

"Ron!" Kim and Bonnie shouted at the same time turning to glare at the hapless blonde.

"What?" Ron looked honestly perplexed, "I was just kidding, only stop Bonnie and I are going to have to make is at one of our houses to pick up some mission clothes."

"Actually you shouldn't need to," Kim said, "I never got rid of the spare set you've got in my closet. And Bonnie, you can wear a set of mine right?"

Bonnie quickly looked Kim up and down, "I think so. I'm a bit bigger than you so the shirt might ride a little bit higher but other than that we should wear the exact same stuff."

"Alright then," Kim walked over and hugged Ron, "Good luck you two, Shego's got Tara at the old preschool, it's only a mile and a half from here so running should warm me up." Ron grabbed her just as tight and whispered to her, "You can do this KP, we all believe in you." Then she let go of Ron, turned to Bonnie and before the brunette knew what was going on Kim hugged her too as she whispered, "Bring Ron back safe." Bonnie hugged back then and whispered, "Bring Tara back safe."

The two girls pulled back and Kim waved to the two as Kim walked out the front door, her family was standing in the driveway, her parents already trying to work out how to explain giant robot attack to the insurance company.

"Mom, Dad, Tweebs," Kim walked over to them, "I'll be back in a little bit. Ron, Bonnie, and I still have to go put Drakken and Shego behind bars or they'll do what they did to Middleton to the rest of the world."

"Stay safe Kimmie," her mom looked actually worried, "And good luck," her dad looked like he wanted to go out himself and launch Drakken and Shego into a black hole. "Good luck sis," the Tweebs chimed in actually looking like real brothers for once.

"Thanks everyone," Kim started towards the preschool at a slow trot, "I'll be back before you know it." She broke into a run and didn't look back.

Kim could have easily run a mile and a half in 7 or so minutes but took closer to 10, she needed this run to loosen her up and get her ready for the fight to come not exhaust her and make Shego's job any easier than it absolutely had to be.

Kim got to the preschool and slowed to a walk, she started looking around trying to see where Shego might be hiding, Kim was under no illusions the villain was going to play fair and she wanted to cut all the advantages she could.

Ominously, the gate and front doors hung open. Kim started walking towards them ready to spring into any number of moves as soon as she saw a sign of attack. It wasn't a long wait as two synthodrones came rushing out of the shadow filled corridor beyond the front door. Kim flicked her wrists causing the fingers on the supersuit to elongate slightly and become razor sharp. Jumping into a spin she made quick work of them while silently thanking the supersuit for making quick work of what could have been a real fight if they were some of Drakken's newer models.

Peering into the darkness Kim felt her stomach drop with relief Tara was standing there obviously waiting for her, Kim spared only a thought for the fact that Tara wasn't tied up, she couldn't pose a threat to Shego or the synthodrones and it probably wouldn't have been worth the effort.

"Tara!" Kim shouted with joy as she started jogging towards the blonde. "Kim!" Tara shouted as she started sprinting towards Kim. Kim threw her arms open ready to throw all her fears aside in relief at finding Tara unhurt.

With absolutely no warning, Tara took to the air and slammed into Kim with a flying kick that might have broken bones had it not been for the supersuit. Kim flew back several feet before skidding onto the ground, propping herself up on one elbow Kim stared at Tara in disbelief, "What?" Kim groaned out in disbelief.

"I really didn't think much of them at first," Shego stepped out of the shadows to stand beside Tara, "but I think they've grown on me. Isn't it just wonderful what you can do with a mind-control chip?"

"Mind-control chip?" Kim staggered to her feet, "How the heck did you get one of those, Ron and I destroyed both of them."

"You did," Shego's smile made Kim shudder slightly, "but Dr. D actually thought that one through, he made blueprints before he built his, and you didn't destroy those."

"Ron and Bonnie…" Kim whispered feeling the blood drain from her face, "you put one of those on Eric too." She said louder.

"Not quite," Shego chuckled, "I'm actually quite impressed how much you've managed to figure out on your own. You figured out why we tried to nab Nakasumi, why Dr. D wanted a little chat with your dad, and even though you needed some help from your girlfriend here you figured out our little business venture. But you missed one question, what did we do with that syntho-goo we stole?"

Kim's eyes widened and she winced as she gasped at the obvious answer of what Shego had just told her. "Eric's a… a…"

"Yep," Shego said almost jovially, "the last part of Dr. D's master plan, which I'm actually pretty proud of this time, is one made to order syntho-hottie. And now that you're as low as you can get, Tara attack, but don't kill her that's going to be my pleasure."

"Yes lady Shego," Tara said in the same voice Kim had used when she'd been subjected to the mind-control chip. Then the glassy eyed blonde started running towards the still shocked Kim.

Shego just laughed, "It's still a little weird, but I need to start getting used to being addressed like someone running the world."

Kim barely managed to dodge the punch Tara threw, and had to ungracefully throw herself to the ground as Tara flawlessly pivoted into a kick, a technique Kim had taken almost a year to get down to what Tara had just done.

"Oh yes," Shego was still laughing as she watched Kim struggle, "I forgot to tell you another thing. That chip contains all my fighting moves and every one you've ever used against me. So you're really on the bad end of this lovers spat, blondie here knows both our moves."

Kim was getting very annoyed at Shego's continued mocking, but she couldn't manage to even get a real defense against Tara's relentless assault, much less get the time she'd need to wipe that smile off Shego's face.

All thoughts of attacking Shego were wiped from Kim's mind as Tara grabbed a wayward arm and hurled Kim over her shoulder. Kim flipped several times to steady herself and try to buy herself some breathing space. Kim landed in a crouched fighting position, Shego had been right saying that Tara knew everything the two of them knew. The blonde seemed to know what Kim was doing as she did it and Kim couldn't decide if she had to defend against something she would do or something Shego would do.

"Tara I don't want to hurt you, but if it's the only way to save you…" Kim shifted her stance to an offensive one. Tara's only response was a mechanical, "Kim Possible must be apprehended, lady Shego wishes to destroy her."

Springing forward Kim caught Tara off guard with a tumble into a kick that she'd never used but Bonnie had a few times. Tara flew back through the air like Kim had and landed quite hard. Gasping Kim said, "Oh God, Tara are you alright?"

Kim never heard Tara's answer, bright electrical shocks arced around her as Shego stood behind her holding a taser. "And that's why you should never turn your back on a supervillain," Kim heard as her world descended into darkness.

Kim's first thoughts on returning to consciousness were somewhat along the lines of being tasered was a really bad idea and something she could go a long while without and never miss. Gradually her head cleared and Kim started looking around at her surroundings, she'd been placed in a classroom and tied rather well to a chair that was far too small to even mimic comfort.

Finally achieving a state at least resembling her normal self, Kim finally noticed she wasn't alone Tara had also been tied to one of the small chairs and was still unconscious. "Tara! Tara!" Kim tried to wake the blonde without alerting Shego that she was awake.

"Hmm… what?" Tara groggily moaned as she started the journey back to awareness. Bright blue eyes still glazed over from the mind-control chip and however Shego had knocked her out started traversing the room taking in where the two were being held. Tara finally noticed Kim and shook her head in an effort to clear it, when her eyes opened again Kim stifled a sigh of relief at seeing all Tara in the gaze.

"Kim!" Tara said in a mix of excitement and sadness, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do any of that, but I couldn't do anything, Shego told me to do something and my body just started moving."

"I've had one of those on me before," Kim tried to put up a brave face, "it's not your fault."

Tara's demeanor changed from one of shame to eager if still laced with caution. "Alright then, how are we getting out of this?"

"I don't know." Kim's brave front collapsed like a French army, "Drakken and Shego played me like an orchestra with this. Ron and Bonnie are walking into a trap, and I've just proved again that I can't pick my relationships at all. Tara I…I got nothing."

Tara looked downright angry as she said, "That's my line Kim, I don't know anything about this. Even worse that's quitter talk, that's not the Kim I know."

"Tara," Kim paused, "This is it, Drakken finally won. I should have stuck to babysitting."

"Hey," Tara bristled, "Drakken has not won, Ron and Bonnie know what they're doing, they'll take out whatever Drakken has planned. Shego, well she may have won the first round, but it's payback time now. And you know, there's better out there than Josh and Eric, Josh turned out to be a complete jerk and Eric wasn't even real."

A modicum of nervous hope found its way into Kim's voice, "Do you really think there's a…" Kim paused, "Do you really think there's someone out there for me?"

The same sort of nervous hope seemed to infuse Tara's voice as she shyly looked up at Kim and said, "Sure, out there… in here…"

"Oh… Really?" Kim hoped her voice didn't betray the raging storm of emotions going on inside her as she struggled to process all of what Tara had said.

"Yeah," Tara seemed both excited and nervous at the same time, "maybe someone like…"

Then the building shook with the impact of something, Kim's chair fell over and the ropes binding her to the chair sliced on some edge of metal Kim hadn't noticed when she was shuffling around earlier.

"Tara!" Kim shouted, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," Tara answered, "what was that?"

"The Diablo's must have started up again," Kim slowly got to her feet, "but it got me out of these ropes, I'll untie you and then we make Shego pay for using a mind-control chip on you."

Kim walked over to Tara, who hadn't tipped over during the shaking, and extending the fingers of the supersuit again simply sliced through the ropes. Tara got to her feet rubbing at where the ropes had scratched her wrists. "Now what?" The blonde asked as they started walking towards the door.

Kim felt a surge of confidence and her walk took on a bit of a strut as she said, "Well Shego doesn't know we're even awake, much less that we just escaped. Let's go let her know in the most unpleasant way possible."

The two girls crept down the hallways looking for any sign of Shego. Kim's mind was racing as she poked her head into a deserted classroom. The anticipation of what she hoped was a final showdown with Shego and trying to come to terms with the conversation she'd just had with Tara.

Tara had all but said what Kim had been too afraid to even think for awhile, and now with Eric a proven fake Kim had nothing standing between her and the question of if she liked Tara as more than a friend. Ever since she'd realized there were differences between boys and girls Kim had always thought that someday she'd end up with Ron, the history between them was such that something had to happen.

Then came Josh, in retrospect Kim realized that had been so many hormonally charged teenage dreams gone wrong. And the experience had simply reinforced in Kim that she needed someone like Ron in her life, and with Ron himself around that had seemed an easy enough question to Kim, but now that she thought about it Tara had to Kim all the things she liked about Ron and none of the things she didn't.

And to top it off there was that blasted cafeteria incident, Kim could see even then how Ron and the changed Bonnie she'd seen since she and Josh broke up fit together nearly as well as she and him did as friends and far better on the levels that led Ron to ask the brunette to prom. Not to mention that the fireworks she'd felt when she kissed Tara put to shame what she'd felt when she cornered Ron in front of her locker, and she'd had a moodulator helping her along then.

All her friends had seemed to know something was going on between her and Tara, however much she denied it to them and herself. And looking back all their hints had been positive, even Bonnie had given what Kim now recognized as tacit approval for her to date Tara. But Kim hadn't been thinking straight right then faced with the prospect that she might like another girl. So when Eric had come along Kim had jumped into that fiasco without a second thought that it would shelter her when Ron and Bonnie finally got their act together.

Now though Ron and Bonnie were together, Eric was a certified syntho-flop, and Kim was left with only her own confused feelings and Tara's declaration hanging over her. Looking over at the blonde Kim felt a sense of calm settle over her, she might not know exactly what she felt for Tara. But all her friends were entirely fine with the prospect of Kim and Tara being a couple, and they certainly deserved a chance to see where they went.

Kim relished in the internal calm she felt as she glanced into the teachers lounge to see Shego hurriedly packing several bags with cash, clothes, and what looked to be everything a person on the run from the law would need. Stepping into the room channeling every bit of 'Kim' she could muster Kim said, "Going somewhere Shego?"

Shego turned towards Kim, and though Kim knew she must have been surprised the villainess gave no outer sign of it, she just cocked her hip and snarked back, "Actually yes princess. Dr. D's plan went south as usual, I've got to give credit to your friends, we really had this one set up and they pulled it off. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make my exit, if this is his new kind of plan it might be worth it breaking the blue skinned freak out in a hurry this time."

"I don't think so," Kim stalked over so they were staring each other down over the length of a conference table, "you'll be making an exit but it's going to be in the back of a squad car."

"Oh that's cute princess," Shego grimaced, then looking at Tara standing in the doorway she said, "And I see you two lovebirds finally got over your spat, I'd feel touched in the atmosphere of love but I just don't care." At Kim's taken aback look she went on, "Hey I don't care who you do what with, as long as we're clear I don't swing that way and as long as I can still fight you."

"Great," Kim muttered under her breath, "even my enemies are endorsing me going out with Tara."

"But," Shego pulled her attention back to the moment, "I hope you two said anything that needs saying because I'm not going to hold back anything Kimmie, you're going down and this time you're not getting back up."

Shego lit up her hands brighter than Kim had ever seen them and leapt towards Kim over the table at the same time as Kim flipped over a chair towards her enemy and said, "So not happening."

Shego's plasma encased fist met Kim's boot sole and the two crashed to the top of the conference table scattering the various belongings Shego had placed on there. Rolling off to opposite sides they now faced each other across the width of the table.

Trying to catch Kim off guard Shego hurled a plasma blast at Kim, who whipped her head to the side. Reaching back Kim felt the suit's arm shift into something one might mistake for Jai Alai equipment, catching the bolt of energy Kim heaved Shego's own attack back at her with as much strength as she could muster.

Shego dived to the side with a look of surprise on her face, rolling to her feet the villainess smirked and said, "Those new toys of yours are pretty good princess, too bad they're not good enough."

Kim then found herself having to pull the same move as Shego had very recently as Kim's nemesis threw a chair across the table at her. Rolling to her feet Kim returned the smirk and taunted back, "I'm just getting warmed up, old age catching up with you?"

Shego growled and flipped over the table, landing she lit up her hands once more and dove at Kim. Taking advantage of the protections of the supersuit Kim grabbed a once again surprised Shego by the hand and planting her other hand in the villainess' stomach threw her into a wall.

Sparing a moment to rub her head where it had hit a stud instead of drywall, Shego taunted from her position against the wall, "Sticks and stones may break my bones," and then whipping up she threw an unabridged college dictionary into Kim's stomach causing her to stagger back in shock, "but words will definitely hurt you."

Kim sank to her knees as the force behind 2,000 pages of academic compilation dropped to the floor beside her. Shego walked up in front of her and looking as evil as Kim had ever seen her lit up a single finger and in a voice dripping with malice and cruel anticipation said, "Good night Kimmie."

But then arcs of electricity leapt around Shego and she dropped to the floor unconscious before she hit. Kim looked up in surprise as Tara walked out of the shadows holding a familiar Taser, giving Shego another jolt for what Kim presumed was spite Tara said, "And that's why you should never turn your back on a cheerleader."

Then looking at Kim, Tara dropped her tough veneer and in her normal uncertain voice asked, "So did I do good there?"

All of a sudden filled with the desire to laugh, Kim smiled up at Tara and said, "That was better than Ron on his best day, and that's saying something."

"Thanks," Tara was looking down at her feet and her cheeks were tinged with a light blush.

Kim got up, briefly searched through her pockets and then started digging through the mess she and Shego had made of the room during their fight. "What are you looking for?" Tara asked as she walked up to where Kim was looking through a pile of books. "This!" Kim said excitedly as she pulled the Kimmunicator out from under several coloring books.

Punching the familiar sequence on the device Kim waited only a few seconds before Wade's face showed up, tense at first but immediately relaxing at the sight of her face. "Kim!" he said, "you had us worried, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Kim said as offhandedly as she could, "just got a little tied up. I've taken care of Shego, mind calling the cops?"

"They're on their way," Wade said, "when Ron and Bonnie called in and you still hadn't I pried a few units away from cleaning up the Diablo's and sent them towards your location."

Wade was proven right as sirens and flashing lights accompanied his statement. "Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and stowed it in its pouch. She and Tara walked out to a squad of police exiting their vehicles unsure of what to find. Kim quickly calmed them down and informed them where Shego was. The police started running in and Kim looked around, eventually spotting a Kawasaki with a familiar green and black paint scheme.

Leading Tara over to the motorcycle Kim reached into her pocket and removed the pilfered keys. Turning back to Tara Kim felt like a nervous schoolgirl, "You know Tara, we'd better hurry."

Tara, confused, just looked around before returning her gaze to Kim and saying, "Hurry where?"

Kim smiled mysteriously, feeling confident once more as she handed Tara the spare helmet and grabbing her own said, "You'll see."

Still confused Tara held the helmet as she asked, "But what about Ron and Bonnie?"

Kim pulled Tara onto the motorcycle behind her and said over her shoulder before lowering the faceplate, "If I know Ron he'll catch up to us if he doesn't beat us there."

Then Kim started the motorcycle and revving the engine a few times for sport took off for Tara's house. Rockets or no, Kim thought as Tara grabbed onto her tightly, this was so much cooler than his scooter.


	17. Chapter 17

Shocked

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Kim Possible

Chapter Seventeen: Settling things: Part II

Dedication: Something I normally avoid but I'm making an exception. This chapter is dedicated to the victims of 9/11 and our soldiers overseas. God watch over all of you, you're in our hearts and prayers.

**Bonnie's POV**

Bonnie tugged the shirt a bit further down, she had been right that Kim's shirt would end a bit higher on her, but she'd underestimated how much she'd notice that little difference. Scowling in frustration she walked over to the mirror to make sure she'd look good when she hurt Drakken. Satisfied with her appearance Bonnie turned to go get Ron when someone, she presumed Ron, knocked on Kim's door.

"Bonnie," Ron said from below, "are you ready up there?"

"Yes," Bonnie walked over and opened the door, "now let's get this over with."

Sliding down the ladder Bonnie followed Ron through the Possible's living room, past that cursed horrible refrigerator, and out the hole that had recently been their front door. Walking outside into the cool night air Bonnie tugged down on the shirt again, Kim's family was standing together starting off at where Bonnie guessed Kim must have gone to rescue Tara.

Bonnie felt Ron take her hand and lead her over to where the Possibles were standing. "Um," Ron hesitated for fear of ruining the moment, "Mr. Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P, we need to get going."

Kim's family turned to them and her mom walked quickly over and wrapped Ron in a motherly hug saying, "Ron, you know you're a son to us in every way that matters so you come back to us safe and sound."

Bonnie failed to notice Kim's dad walking up to her till he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Bonnie I know you and Kim haven't always gotten along well, but I hope you know you're welcome here any time."

Bonnie felt tears start to gather at the corners of her eyes, she'd spent almost her whole life trying to bring Kim down for this, her family, something that Bonnie had never really had, and now those same people had just opened their arms to her. She almost lost it, but then Ron gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Bonnie found it in herself to keep it together.

Kim's little brothers wished them luck and then Ron and Bonnie walked over to his scooter, put on their helmets and started off. Ron started off going at his scooters normal slow pace and Bonnie was just about to lean over and tell him they needed to go faster when Ron pulled the handle all the way back. Bonnie barely had time to squeak and wrap her arms around Ron as tightly as she could as the scooter leapt forward and the streets of Middleton became a blur.

Bonnie barely had time to notice the wreckage strewn about by the Diablo's rampage not even half an hour ago. Flashing lights of the authorities were gone before she could get more than a glimpse and a few minutes later Middleton itself was gone and Ron seemed to speed the scooter up even more.

Making sure to keep her grip around Ron's waist tight, Bonnie looked around as the scenery changed from the mountains in and around Middleton, to the plains of central Colorado and all too quickly scrubs and other desert plants started appearing as the two rocketed, literally, into arid southern Colorado.

Just then it occurred to Bonnie that Ron hadn't asked Wade to get them directions to the Bueno Nacho headquarters. But as she was about to tap Ron on the shoulder to remind him of this fact Bonnie remembered that this was Ron and Bueno Nacho, he could probably navigate there at these speeds with his eyes closed.

Passing a city that she didn't have time to catch the name of, Bonnie relaxed her grip on Ron as he slowed the scooter down and got off the highways and started winding his way down smaller country roads, though still well paved indicating they were heavily traveled. And then so soon it seemed they had just said good-bye to the Possibles, Ron brought the scooter to a stop and they got off staring up at Bueno Nacho world headquarters.

"Wow…" Ron almost whispered, "I never imagined something could be so beautiful."

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment," Bonnie said as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the front door in an attempt to bring his attention back to the matter at hand.

Slowly pushing open the unlocked doors, that was a sign of a trap if there was ever one, Bonnie lead a still wide eyed Ron into the building. Searching around, the two crept into the deserted lobby. Tugging her shirt down once more Bonnie turned to Ron and said, "Ok, you must know this place inside and out, where would you put someone you kidnapped?"

But Ron wasn't standing by her anymore, looking around Bonnie spotted him standing by a wall with rows of pictures, he appeared to be staring almost reverently at one with Rufus standing on his shoulder in much the same state.

Bonnie stormed over with every intention of forcibly removing Ron from his blissful haze, but just before she spun him about by his shoulder Ron muttered, "The first Bueno Nacho, isn't it beautiful Bonnie?"

Something inside Bonnie snapped then, months of things building up inside her boiling over. "Why yes Ronald, it is." She growled, "So beautiful in fact that it's making me forget why we're here."

Her outburst brought Ron out of his euphoric haze as well as anything could have, looking at her with a look of concern Ron asked, "You alright Bonnie?"

"Of course," Bonnie replied in a terse voice, "now I like him about as little as you do but we have to go rescue Eric."

Ron looked at her for a few more seconds as though not quite believing her, but in the end he decided it wasn't worth arguing over. Taking Bonnie by the hand he seemed to refocus on the task before them as they started sneaking through the large hallway.

Stepping into what Bonnie thought was an atrium of sorts, she looked around to see one whole wall was windows and the rest of the space was crisscrossed by walkways that were further connected with stairs and escalators between levels.

"This could take awhile," Bonnie said quietly as she stared into the upper levels, "are you sure this is where Drakken would keep him?"

"Yeah," Ron said just as quietly, "there are all sorts of offices and rooms in this part of the building, perfect if you need to hide someone."

"Ok," Bonnie spoke a bit louder, "just how do we…" Bonnie trailed off as a figure walked slowly out of the shadows. Her jaw dropped as the figure emerged fully from the shadows, it was her, another Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie," the pseudo her said coldly, then changed her voice to a seductive purr, "Hello Ron."

Bonnie could only gape at the perfect replica of her, exact in every detail but for one that Bonnie could see, her duplicates shirt fit better than the borrowed one Bonnie herself was wearing. As if to underscore that point Bonnie had to pull her shirt down again right then. "Let me handle this," Ron's voice grabbed her attention away from the clone.

"What!" Bonnie was incredulous, "there is no way I'm letting some butt-ugly twin of me run around doing God only knows what."

"Twin," Ron was entirely focused now, "I'd rather not end up with you two standing next to each other shouting that you're the real Bonnie and the other is a clone. So just let me handle this and we can avoid that little problem."

"Fine," Bonnie hoped she didn't sound too much like she was sulking. More than anything though she felt insulted that Ron didn't think he could tell the real her, even from what Bonnie had to admit was a reasonable facsimile of her.

"Alright Bon-Bon," Ron stepped forward obviously speaking to the clone, "you can either tell us where Drakken has Eric or we'll make you tell us, so what's it going to be?"

Bonnie fairly well seethed with anger as the clone started walking towards Ron swaying her hips like some sort of cheap harlot, then the clone started speaking and Bonnie had to hold herself back from taking off a finger and stabbing her to death with it.

"Well Ronnie-kins," the clone said in a sickly sweet voice, "that depends on what you want to do to make me talk, I can think of a few things that would make me absolutely scream."

Bonnie couldn't see Ron's face but his voice sounded icy cold as he said, "you wouldn't like how I'll make you talk, I've dealt with clones before and I know what I'm doing."

The clone dropped her cheerful exterior entirely and said in a mechanically cold voice, "You won't be doing that or anything at all actually. Dr. Drakken has ordered that you not interfere with his plans. I'm sorry I have you knock you out Ron but there's no other way."

Then the clone darted forward with startling speed. Ron caught the punch she threw at him and spun her fully around throwing her back the way she had come. The clone flipped back several times from momentum, landing in a crouched fighting position.

Ron leapt forward, aiming to trip the clone with a low kick so he could end the fight quickly with his greater weight and strength. The clone though had other ideas, rolling neatly to the side it threw a kick at Ron's head that impacted quite hard with the arm he raised to block it.

From there the two combatants accelerated the pace of their fighting, the clone using all Bonnie's cheerleading and ballet tricks and Ron's eyes taking on a familiar blue glow. The two ended up fighting on a walkway, the clone had just thrown a high kick and Ron had ducked and countered with an uppercut that the clone had grabbed onto to vault over Ron and return the two to facing each other in their stances.

Suddenly an idea occurred to Bonnie, reaching into her backpack she pulled out a tin of lip gloss, checking to make sure it was the right one she shouted Ron's name to get his attention as she threw the tube up to him. At the questioning look he returned upon catching it, she shouted up, "It's the good stuff!"

Ron nodded and a smile grew on his face, taking a deep breath he dove forward into the clone letting the lid fall off the lip gloss. Almost instantly Bonnie saw her clone descend into a stupor from the knock-out gas the tin actually contained. Ron stood up quickly to get above the fumes and he gave a triumphant look down to Bonnie that even with her temper still going brought a grin to her face.

Then both Ron and Bonnie turned as an escalator started to run, coming down it was none other than Eric. "Thanks guys," he said, "that clone or whatever she was wouldn't let me go anywhere."

Walking over to Eric to shake his hand Ron said, "Well we're here to rescue you, so we just need to take care of one more thing and we'll get you out of here."

"Sounds good," Eric said taking Ron's hand, "There's just one thing, around here I'm known as Synthodrone Number 901." Bonnie was too far away to do anything but watch in horror as Ron stiffened from the electric shock that Eric was pumping through him. Ron dropped to the ground unconscious and Bonnie's body seemed to click back into motion. Racing up the stairs she started to hurl herself towards Eric when something barred her way and she suddenly found herself on her back rapidly leaving consciousness. The last thing Bonnie saw was her clone sliding up to stand beside Eric, both with evil grins on their faces.

**Ron's POV**

Ron slowly dragged himself back to consciousness, his muddled thoughts coalescing into a desire to beat the syntho-goo out of Eric and a desire to know why he was tied to a giant cactus. Looking around he saw that he was in a large room filled with Bueno Nacho paraphernalia, he thought briefly that he might be dead and in heaven, but then he remembered he was tied to a giant cactus and he spotted Bonnie in similar straits and he decided that he was quite alive.

He was about to try and wake Bonnie when she groaned lightly from her cactus and started on her own journey back to being awake. Ron took the opportunity to try and absorb exactly where they were, the first thing he noticed was that their packs were tossed on the ground between them, and the second that they were very well tied to their respective cacti.

Turning his attention back to Bonnie he watched her go through most of what he himself had done a handful of minutes ago. "Bonnie," he said trying to get her attention, "you alright?"

Bonnie turned her gaze on him, her eyes dropping the last traces of unconsciousness, "Do I look alright?" She sounded quite angry Ron thought, "I'm tied to a giant cactus, my head is killing me, and oh yeah Drakken might already be taking over the world. Not to mention there's an evil version of me running around and we just found out Eric is an evil robot. Yeah, I'm alright."

"Yeah," Ron sighed, "we really messed up there didn't we. Any ideas how we do better once we're out of this?"

"Well," Bonnie sounded almost like her 'old' self, "you could try keeping your head in the game instead of ogling pictures of Bueno Nacho stores."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron started to bristle, "I'm the one who brought the smack down on your clone."

"Only after I pried you from standing there looking at old torn down buildings," Bonnie said, "I swear there are days I think you love Bueno Nacho more than me."

"What!" Ron knew they were headed for their first real fight as a couple, but Bonnie had taught him the lessons of standing up for himself a little too well. "Bonnie that's ridiculous, I'd rather spend an afternoon with you than have an all you can eat buffet at Bueno Nacho."

"That sounds nice," Ron realized now that Bonnie sounded both angry and sad, "but I don't believe that. I've heard how you go on and on about how you'd marry Bueno Nacho if it were a woman. But the most affection you've ever shown me is snuggling together, and you can't tell me you've never done that with Kim. So what am I, some second string cheerleader you just hung on to out of pity?"

"No!" Ron dropped to the ground. Their arguing had caused Rufus to poke his head out of Ron's backpack, and the naked mole rat had managed to undo Ron's restraints without either of them noticing. Walking over to free Bonnie, Ron went on, "You're the one who always went on about how you were sick and tired of men going after you only for your body, and how you hated having to defuse a new rumor of your sleeping with someone every other week. I just thought it might be nice to you for a change to let you set the pace of the relationship."

Bonnie looked honestly shocked as she dropped to the ground and it was several long seconds before she collected herself to go on. "It would have been nice to know that," she stepped up to glower at Ron as much as her 2 inch deficit would allow, "I've been trying to get you to do something, anything, ever since you asked me to prom."

Ron didn't so much respond with words, he only said, "Okay," as he stepped forward and proceeded to show Bonnie exactly how much 'affection' he could show her. When they pulled apart, Bonnie could only let out a stunned "Wow," before grabbing Ron by the back of his neck and pulling him right back down.

Lack of oxygen forced them to separate again far too soon for Ron's tastes. Resting their foreheads together Ron struggled to remember what exactly they were supposed to be doing there. "We need to…" he started and then struggled to remember what they were doing and where they were again.

"Something important," Bonnie appeared in the same conundrum as him.

They were both interrupted by an insistent squeaking. Turning to glare at what was interrupting their moment they saw Rufus struggling to hoist the electromagnetic scrambler.

"Right!" Ron had a brain flash," That's what we're here for, we need to go bring some hurt down on Drakken so we can get back to what we were doing."

"Yeah," Bonnie had a surefire conviction in her voice, "and no more making out on missions."

"Agreed," Ron handed Bonnie her backpack, "now let's go end this one so we can get on with the making out."

"Already ahead of you," Bonnie grabbed his hand and started marching towards the door. It quickly became apparent to the two that they were still in the Bueno Nacho headquarters, and that they hadn't been out for long. Following maps that had a room labeled 'control room' on them the pair made quick time through the deserted hallways.

The halls they went through became more opulent as they went higher and the doors started having fancier name plates that they continued to ignore. Reaching the top floor they made quick work of the single henchman guarding the double mahogany doors to what had been the executive board room but was now Drakken's nerve center for his latest world conquest scheme.

Sticking his head around the corner Ron saw Drakken, Eric, and Clone Bonnie standing at a table watching a number of large monitors under a large clock counting down to zero, it only had a handful of minutes left on it. Then Ron saw something that brought a smile to his face, one of the henchmen had a large cup of coke at his workstation.

Ducking back, he and Bonnie walked a little ways back, Ron leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Here's the plan, we just have to hit your clone with something carbonated and she'll melt, there's some coke right by the door. We get that and take her out, then I'll keep Eric busy while you run up to the roof, knock out the antenna. Come back down and we can take pretty boy out and that should be it."

"Sounds good," Bonnie whispered back as she pulled the electromagnetic scrambler out of her backpack. Creeping back down the short hallway Ron halted Bonnie and then counted down silently using his fingers. When the last one went down they burst into the room, Ron grabbed the coke and with a mighty cry sloshed it over the Clone Bonnie, who stood there looking incredibly angry at the confused blonde.

Gasping in shock, Ron turned around and quickly emptied the rest of the coke onto his girlfriend shouting, "You're the clone!" Of course though, nothing happened to Bonnie and Ron was left standing there in complete shock.

From behind his henchmen Drakken started grandstanding, "You've failed Stoppable! After that first cloning fiasco I had one hair left, and though it destroyed the cloning machine in the process I was able to create a completely stable clone, your carbonated water won't do a thing to Bonnie over here."

Ron saw Bonnie glare at her clone during Drakken's gloating and even as the mad scientist was finishing she had already dived at the clone sending the two brunettes over a workstation and the sounds of struggle came from behind it. Grumbling about plans falling apart Ron dove at Eric sliding the Synthodrone along a long table before going off and sending his head into the wall. Pulling himself back up Ron heard Drakken shout to the henchmen present to launch the Diablo's ahead of schedule.

Trying to check up on Bonnie, he looked over to see the two Bonnie's racing up to the roof, dodging several henchmen and knocking out several more along the way. Ron followed them and he had made it onto the roof, he had to search for Bonnie and her clone, the thunderstorm that had opened up the heavens and the armada of Diablo robots overhead provided something of a distraction to finding his girlfriend.

At last he spotted the two and just as he was about to dive into their fray he realized that in the rain and poor light he couldn't tell them apart, never mind the fact he wouldn't have been able to in broad daylight. The two seemed to notice him at the same time and in complete tandem they pointed at the other and shouted, "Get her Ron! She's the clone!"

The Bonnie on the left looked utterly scandalized as she shouted, "I'm the real Bonnie, Ron she's the clone!"

Her counterpart on the right matched the look perfectly as in an identical voice she shouted, "She's lying Ron! I'm the real Bonnie!"

Ron looked back and forth between the two, noting with no small amount of dismay that the electromagnetic scrambler was lying on the roof closer to him than anyone else.

Then Ron noticed something, the Bonnie on the right kept fidgeting as though… as though her shirt didn't fit quite right, almost as if she had borrowed it from someone slightly smaller. Sprinting forward Ron dove, feet first slamming into the Clone Bonnie on the left, her smaller frame went flying backwards from the impact and Ron dropped to the roof right next to the real Bonnie.

"How'd you know I was the real one?" She asked as she pulled him to his feet.

"Easy," Ron said, "your shirt didn't fit. Now let's take that tower out."

They started running towards the electromagnetic scrambler, Bonnie made it there first and just as she bent down to pick it up a fist exploded through the roof making very solid contact with her jaw and sending her and the scrambler flying. Bonnie landed a few feet away and started trying to get back on her feet, the scrambler though slid along the roof and would have fallen to the ground several hundred feet below had Rufus not caught it, dangling by his claws dug into the roof.

As soon as he had landed on the roof, Eric spotted Ron and tackled him to the ground promptly trying to wrap his hands around Ron's neck, seeing Rufus catch the scrambler the Synthodrone said, "Anything good I ever said about that little freak I take back. Naked mole rats are disgusting."

"Don't be dissin' the Rufus." Ron said as he planted a foot in Eric's stomach and launched him back. Rufus in the meantime had pulled himself back onto the roof and slid the scrambler over to Ron. Just as he kicked Eric off of him, the scrambler bounced off Ron's arm. Picking it up he tossed it over to Bonnie, expecting that Eric would make another attempt at bodily harm rather shortly.

Bonnie wasted no time, as soon as she had the gun in her hand she fired the dart towards the scrambler. A loud cry of anguish came from the door and Ron turned his head to see Drakken running out into the rain with a look of panic on his face. Ron turned back to watch the dart hit the antenna only to watch with his own look of panic as a gloved hand snatched it out of the air a mere inch from its target.

Eric stood on the antenna with a look of triumph on his face and in the background the Diablo's continued to fly overhead, Ron wasn't sure if he imagined hearing Drakken's sigh of relief from across the roof. Then he looked over at Bonnie and saw her looking smug of all things. Ron looked back at Eric when Bonnie said, "You know, Rufus did not appreciate that crack."

Noticing a small movement Ron felt the same smugness settle over him and he added his two cents as he reclined on the roof, "The little guy holds a grudge."

Eric's look of confusion changed to one of fear as Rufus appeared right over his boot and with a look of glee on his little face the naked mole rat sunk his fangs into Eric's boot. When the little guy pulled his fangs out it was accompanied by a torrent of green syntho-goo and Ron watched in disgusted fascination as Eric shriveled up before his eyes. The skies then started raining Diablo's as Eric dropped the dart onto the antenna to a cry of despair from Dr. Drakken.

Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator and called Wade as he started calmly walking towards the distraught mad scientist. "Wade," Ron said as the genius answered, "Are the cops on the way?"

"Yeah," Wade replied, "You two okay over there?"

"We're fine," Ron said, "anything from Kim?"

"No," Wade's smile dropped somewhat, "but now that the Diablo's have stopped and I know where she is I'll have cops on the way as soon as we're done."

"Then we're done," Ron said, "Bonnie and I just need to wait for the cops to do their pickup here and then we'll head back up to Middleton."

Ron hung up the Kimmunicator and not 10 minutes later cops began pouring onto the roof. They had a bit of a hang up trying to clarify there being two Bonnie's, but soon the matter of the clone was cleared up and with hearty thanks Ron and Bonnie were on their way back to Middleton.

Just outside the city limits, Bonnie tapped him on the shoulder, Ron slowed down and asked over his shoulder, "What's up Bonnie?"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I was just going to go straight back to prom, there's still time for quite a few dances." Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bonnie just gave him that look that all women seemed to possess as she said, "Ron we are not going to prom in our mission clothes, and in case you forgot my prom dress is ruined."

"Ok, I think you'd look good in anything," Ron brought the scooter to a stop, "but since you obviously care is there anything you have lying around your house you can wear?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "but it's my Halloween costume from last year, and I went to all the parties as a gothic princess, not something you wear to prom."

"Bonnie," Ron hoped he didn't sound condescending, "you're talking to a guy who has a sky blue tux in what passes for the trunk of this thing. I think you showing up as a gothic princess isn't going to turn many heads."

Bonnie just looked at him before wrapping her arms around him again, "Fine, but what about Kim and Tara."

"We're probably racing them there," Ron said as he turned the scooter to go to Bonnie's house and started up the rockets again.

Ron stood in the front room of Bonnie's house for the second time that night, again in his tux he was waiting for Bonnie to come down so they could make their second trip to prom.

Ron tapped his foot in irritation as he looked out the windows where his scooter was waiting. A soft cough caught his attention and as he turned around his jaw dropped for the second time that night. Bonnie's 'Goth Princess' costume was a dark purple skirt, slightly puffier than her first dress. A strip of the dark purple fabric ran up the middle of a black corset top cut about as low as the other dress. It had straps and sleeves of a sort, mesh fabric went down her arms into black elbow length gloves. She had pulled two clumps of hair into what Ron could only call clusters of spikes on either side of her head, her makeup had changed to a more lavender theme but by that point Ron's brain had again shut down.

"Ron?" Bonnie said at his rather blank stare. Getting the meaning behind it Ron saw her smile to herself and say, "well at least I look good in this."

"Yeah you do," Ron managed to pull himself out of his stupor, "so, shall we try this going to prom thing again?"

"I think we shall," Bonnie took his proffered hand as he led her outside to his waiting scooter.

Ron couldn't help but smile as he pulled his scooter into the parking lot, two very familiar figures were getting off of what Ron thought was a truly beautiful motorcycle.

"Hello ladies," he said as he pulled the scooter next to them and turned the engine off.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, and Ron soon found himself enclosed in the arms of his best friend as she started inspecting him in a fairly good imitation of her mother. At the same time Bonnie had more or less vaulted the scooter and Kim's new bike and was doing much the same to Tara.

"Kim," Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, "I'm alright, Bonnie and I didn't get hurt. What about you?"

"I'll be a little sore tomorrow," Kim rubbed her stomach, "but nothing that's going to slow me down."

Looking over at Bonnie and Tara talking animatedly Ron smiled at Kim and said, "So did my best friend perhaps finally get around to asking a certain blonde to prom?"

Kim seemed to get very nervous and she refused to meet Ron's eyes as she almost meekly said, "Ron, you've been my best friend since I was 4, if anyone should know this first it's you."

Ron cut her off with a finger on her lips, "Kim I figured it out awhile ago, and the only thing I have to say is that it's about darn time you two got it together. As far as I'm concerned you're still the Kim I met at preschool. I'm completely behind you and Tara, don't let anyone saying otherwise get to you, everyone who matters is with me on that."

"Thanks Ron," Kim hugged him tightly, "I don't know if you know how much that means to me."

Ron looked over at Tara in her dark red dress and said to Kim, "I think I can imagine, but now it's time for all of us to bring the funk to the prom."

Kim laughed and the two best friends went and retrieved their respective dates, outside the doors to the gym Ron held opened the doors to let the ladies go first. Kim and Tara walked in first, holding hands and looking less nervous than Ron would have thought even a few minutes ago. Bonnie walked up beside him and they stood in the doorway as the already quiet gym went absolutely silent at the sight of the two girls.

Then Ron's least favorite person in the world stepped forward, Josh Mankey walked out of the crowd, laughing and pointing at Kim and Tara and then truly making Ron want to kill him the man said, "It finally happened, Kim's dating another girl! Kim and Tara are dating!" Then he dissolved into laughter and it was only Bonnie's hand lightly around his wrist that kept Ron from going for the throat then and there.

An awkward sort of silence reigned in the gym for a few seconds and then much to Ron's pleasure the assembled students burst into a standing ovation for the new couple, none were cheering louder or harder than Ron and Bonnie who appreciated to no small degree the success of all their hard work towards getting those two together.

Quietly walking up behind the two, Ron and Bonnie pushed Kim and Tara not only towards one another but out onto the dance floor as well. Then stepping back they watched as a slow tune started playing and Kim and Tara became less and less awkward dancing with one another.

Watching as Kim and Tara started looking at each other with eyes that Ron recognized he leaned into Bonnie's ear, "Think we should give them their moment alone?"

"Yeah, they've earned it, besides we still need to get back to ours." Bonnie whispered back.

Joining hands Ron and Bonnie walked out onto the dance floor with smiles on their faces as they watched Kim and Tara lean in and share their first kiss as a couple.

**-The End-**

AN: Sniff, this is it Shocked is finished. The response that this story has gotten left my most optimistic dreams behind in about Ch 4 and after all this I can only say to all the people who've read this story that you're all fantastic. This and Ch 16 have really taken my favorite chapter spot away from Ch 8 and I certainly hope that you've enjoyed these two chapters in particular and the story as a whole. Looking to the future, I'm going to be doing several one-shots for awhile, starting with the missing conversation from Ch 8. I'm avoiding starting a new big story for probably the rest of this month since I have the LSAT Sept. 30 and I need to study like mad for that. Into October though, I haven't decided between the Ron/Bon story or the Ron/Kim story, but I'll decide in the next few weeks, plan it out, and the next big one should start in October. If any of you are curious about a sequel to this story, the answer is I'm not sure. I left leeway to write one if I decide to, but right now that is in limbo and would be after my next big story in any case. So thank you all for coming along on this ride, I hope that I've written a story that you enjoyed and I hope that you'll come back for more of my tales.


End file.
